


Home for the Holidays

by Kimberley (arete214)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, M/M Sex, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arete214/pseuds/Kimberley
Summary: Chris and Vin are getting ready for the holidays when an unexpected visitor drops into their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a new story, but in keeping with trying to move all my earlier work to one location, I'm posting it here. Those who've already read it might enjoy it again leading up to the holidays. For those of you who are seeing it for the first time, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :)
> 
> I changed the odd word or two and corrected a couple of typos I'd missed the first time around. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Deb for the inspiration and encouragement while I was writing this story. I still think of you whenever I read it :)

CHAPTER ONE

Vin Tanner had a lot on his mind as he drove into the area known as Purgatorio, one of Denver’s seediest neighbourhoods. Christmas was a little over a week away and snow was softly falling, dusting the often violent streets with the illusion of peace and serenity.

He parked his Jeep in front of a familiar building and looked up at the fourth floor windows, smiling as he took note of the ‘Santa Stops Here’ sign carefully centered in one of the panes. He’d expected a pang of sadness knowing that someone else now lived there, that it was no longer his home, but he felt none. Instead, he was infused with a comforting warmth that told him he belonged somewhere else now. In the home – and in the heart – of one Chris Larabee, his boss, best friend, lover and one of the most amazing men he’d ever had the privilege of knowing. 

Happily whistling a Christmas tune, he grabbed a gift bag from the passenger seat, locked the vehicle and headed into the building, bypassing the stairs to travel down a short hallway to the first floor’s only apartment, that of the superintendent. After knocking, he waited patiently, rewarded when a tough-looking older man opened the door.

“Mr. Tanner.” The grizzled face broke into a warm smile, revealing a soft heart beneath the gruff exterior. 

“Hey, Charlie,” Vin responded with a smile of his own. “What’s it gonna take for you to start callin’ me Vin?”

“Well, come on in, Vin,” Charlie offered, swinging the door wide. 

Vin stepped into the apartment and waited until the old man closed the door. “Brought ya somethin’,” he said, holding out the gift bag.

Charlie frowned at the festive bag and pulled out the contents, his scowl turning into a smile as he eyed the bottle of Scotch – the good stuff rather than the cheaper brand he usually bought for himself. “You didn’t hafta go and do that, Mr. Tanner, but I thank ya just the same.”

“It’s the least I could do, Charlie,” Vin assured him, “after all the times ya kept an eye on the place for me.”

“Ain’t gonna be the same without you here,” Charlie mused, shaking his head. “Those folks moved inta your place got a baby, can’t be more than a year and a half.” He wrinkled his nose for effect. “Like this place needs another kid runnin’ ‘round.”

Vin laughed outright at that. “You ain’t fooling me, ol’ man. Come Christmas Eve, you’ll have that Santa suit of yours on making the rounds same as every year. That new kid’ll be callin’ ya Uncle Charlie ‘fore he’s two.”

Charlie couldn’t suppress a grin at that. “That’ll be our little secret,” he said with a wink.

Vin could only shake his head in amusement. The kids and parents in the building all knew that the Santa who called on them every Christmas Eve was Charlie. And Charlie knew they knew. But that never stopped him from making the rounds, calling out Christmas greetings in a barely disguised voice and making sure that every kid had something to open Christmas morning, regardless how small. 

“Just like that envelope that mysteriously appears each December 1st,” Charlie added.

Vin blushed slightly. When he’d learned that Charlie was buying the kids in the building gifts out of his own pocket, he’d wanted to help, but wasn’t sure how the old man would take the offer. He’d stuffed a few hundred dollars into an envelope, marked ‘For Santa’ on the front, and slipped it under Charlie’s door late one night. That was two years ago and he wasn’t sure that Charlie was even aware who the anonymous donor was.

“Ain’t like I can’t recognize that chicken scratch of yours after two years of rent cheques,” Charlie said with a chuckle. 

“Just wanted ta help out,” Vin said with a small shrug and a smile.

“And I ‘preciate it,” Charlie assured him with a nod. “The kids get nicer gifts since you moved in. Stuff they really need.”

“Just so’s you know, it ain’t gonna stop just ‘cause I moved out,” Vin replied with a twinkle in his eye. “Ya can’t get rid of Santa’s helper that easy, ya know.”

Charlie’s responding smile was one of gratitude and comraderie. “Speakin’ of movin’ out, I got some mail here somewheres.” He rooted through a stack of mail on a small table near the door and pulled out a bundle wrapped neatly with an elastic band. “Here ya go.”

“Thanks,” Vin replied, taking the envelopes from the man. “I really appreciate you picking up the mail and keepin’ my stuff in the storage room.”

“Glad to do it,” the old man said without hesitation. “Ain’t hardly ‘nuff stuff there to notice.”

Vin chuckled as he flipped through the envelopes in his hand. Upon learning that Charlie was renting his old apartment to a young couple just starting out, he’d offered to leave the furniture and his small TV for them to use. All that now remained in the storage room was a box of Vin’s personal belongings, things he didn’t want to get rid of, but that would rouse Chris’ suspicions if he were to suddenly take them out to the ranch.

“Things goin’ good for you?” Charlie asked casually. He liked the young man and was hoping that things were working out for him.

Vin looked up with a smile and a small blush. “Yeah.”

“Glad to hear it,” Charlie replied with a nod. “Now, get on outta here and get back to that scowlin’ cuss you took up with. Can’t say as I’ll miss having him around. Got so’s Persia wouldn’t set foot outside the ‘partment when he’s here.”

Vin burst out with a sincere laugh at that. He knew Charlie liked Chris and that the feeling was mutual. That good will, however, didn’t extend to the relationship between Chris and Charlie’s cat, Persia. Chris had nearly stepped on her once as she lay curled up in a ball outside Vin’s door. Since then, she hadn’t missed an opportunity to hiss at him and Chris had even hissed back at one point, sending Persia fleeing for the safety of Charlie’s apartment like the Hounds of Hell were on her tail. “Guess Chris ain’t much of a cat person,” he said with amusement.

“The both of ‘em are too ornery for their own good,” Charlie agreed with a chuckle. “You best be gettin’ on now before that snow gets worse.”

Vin shook the man’s hand with a grateful smile. While he’d never admit it, the man worried about far more than just the building. Each of its residents, young and old alike, fell under his protection and Vin suspected that wouldn’t change even once his mailing address did. “I’m goin’. See you in a few days.”

Charlie nodded and saw him to the door. “Don’t worry ‘bout nothin’. I’ll keep an eye on your things and if anyone comes lookin’ for ya, I’ll tell ‘em you’re out and I ain’t sure when you’ll be back.”

“’Preciate that,” Vin said with a nod and a smile.

As he drove away from the old building, he didn’t feel like he was driving away from his home, but toward it. Toward the ranch and Chris. He smiled at the warm feeling it gave him, knowing he’d done the right thing in finally giving up his lease on the apartment. Chris had officially asked him to move out to the ranch months ago, but Vin had hesitated. Not because he didn’t love Chris and want to be with him. On the contrary, he loved the man more than he thought it possible to love another human being. He was just … a little scared. The ranch was Chris’ home, had been for a good many years. Aside from the tiny apartment he’d so recently left behind, Vin had never really known that. Between the foster homes he’d grown up in, the army and then the short stint he’d done with the Marshals before joining the ATF, he’d never really had a place that felt like home until Team Seven and the small apartment in Purgatorio. Even after he and Chris had gotten together and he’d started spending more and more time out at the ranch, it had been comforting to know that he still had a home of his own to return to if things should unexpectedly go bad between them.

It wasn’t until he’d walked into the apartment just after spending Thanksgiving with the gang at the ranch that he’d realized it no longer really felt like home. It was four walls and a floor. Home was Chris, the ranch, the horses and the overall feeling of contentment he felt when he was there, sharing his life with the man he loved. Realizing how foolish he’d been to fear it, he went straight down to Charlie’s apartment and told him that he wouldn’t be renewing the lease at the end of the month. Charlie had been surprised only that it had taken him so long to come to his senses and Vin had felt an enormous relief knowing that the old man he’d come to think of as a friend supported him and his choices. He’d left the furniture, boxed up the dishes, towels and bedding and exacted a promise from Charlie that he wouldn’t say a word to anyone, explaining that he wanted it to be a surprise for Chris come Christmas. He’d been slightly embarrassed by the revelation, but Charlie hadn’t batted an eye. He’d readily agreed to keep Vin’s secret and help in any way he could. Sure, he’d cited the reason as ‘anything to keep the place from being shot up again’, referring to the few times Vin’s job had encroached on his home turf, but Vin knew that the old man actually cared and was happy that he’d found someone he could love, even if it was in the form of a ‘scowling cuss’. 

He left the lights of Denver behind him as he headed for the ranch, contentment filling his soul as he sang along to Christmas tunes on the radio.

*******

Chris smiled as he heard the crunch of gravel outside. Vin was home. It was a good feeling, both having someone to come home to and someone to come home to him. He’d had to bite his tongue when they’d left the office and Vin had said he had to stop by his apartment to pick up his mail. As much as he wanted to point out that it made more sense just to change his mailing address and finally give up the little apartment, he understood Vin’s reluctance and had promised not to push the matter. 

Besides, for all intents and purposes, Vin had already moved in. He shared his bed, his home, his life. He really had no right to expect still more. But that didn’t stop him from wanting it. He wanted Vin to be able to call the ranch home, to know that he belonged there as surely as he belonged with Chris. And if it took the rest of his life, he’d make sure the stubborn Texan knew that without a doubt.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the front door opened and the man he’d been thinking about walked in.

“Hey, Cowboy,” Vin greeted him with a smile. “What’s for supper? I’m starved.”

Chris scoffed. “The way you and JD were putting away those ribs at lunch, I don’t know how you can even think of food.”

“Hell, Chris, that was hours ago,” Vin lamented in a teasing tone as he hung up his jacket and crossed the room to slip his arms around his lover’s waist. “How’m I supposed to keep up my energy for the fun stuff if’n you won’t feed me?”

Chris’ response was to kiss him long and hard. When they parted, they were both slightly out of breath. “Oh, I’m gonna feed you all right,” Chris promised in a sultry voice.

“Food?” Vin asked, blue eyes twinkling. 

“Later. Much later.” He pulled the younger man into another kiss, deftly steering them toward the back of the house and the bedroom they shared without relinquishing his hold on the lithe body in his arms. Only when their legs brushed the king sized bed did they finally break apart.

“Ain’t sure what’s got you all hot and bothered, Cowboy, but I think I approve.”

“You, Vin,” Chris replied, nipping at the Texan’s neck. “Always you.”

“In that case,” Vin breathed, tilting his head to give his lover better access, “I’m sure I approve.”

They began divesting each other of clothing, stroking and kissing each newly exposed inch of skin until they were both fully naked. Lips once again fused together, they ground their hard bodies against one another, eliciting soft moans and gasps of pleasure as their desire mounted still higher.

Holding the other man close, Chris shifted his weight and lowered them both to the bed, his long, lean body blanketing that of his lover.

“Need ya, Chris,” Vin whispered hoarsely.

“Shhh,” Chris soothed, his lips tracking their way down his partner’s throat. “I’m just getting started.”

He was already harder than he could ever remember being and Chris’ words drew a small whimper of anticipation mixed with frustration from between his lips. 

Chris smiled at the sound. As patient as Vin could be on the job, he was often equally impatient when it came to sex. Sometimes Chris obliged him, but not tonight. They’d had a busy week closing the Benito case and Chris was in the mood to take his time, to enjoy the body writhing beneath him, to savour each and every inch of the man he loved before they gave in to their mutual need for release.

Vin closed his eyes and let himself relax into his partner's touch. When he felt Chris' mouth on the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh, he drew his breath in, reaching up to grasp the slats of the headboard as waves of decadent sensation flowed through him. Only when Chris had covered every inch of the area did he move on to the other side, repeating his ministrations there and notching Tanner's pleasure up that much higher. The long legs quivered, straining against the building pressure of desire, and Chris massaged them gently, willing the muscles to relax. Once they did, he continued his tortuous path down one leg until he reached the curling toes. Taking them one at a time into his mouth, he suckled each one attentively before moving on to the next. When he'd repeated the procedure on the other leg, giving the other foot equal attention, he moved back up to hover over the hard shaft glistening with pre-cum. He flicked the head with his tongue, capturing the clear fluid and drawing it into his mouth, savouring the taste of his lover. Vin's groan caught in his throat and Chris glanced up at his enraptured features before reaching to the nightstand for the tube they always kept there. 

“Almost there, pard,” he purred, coating his hands with the clear gel. 

“Good thing,” Vin gasped. “Not sure I can take much more.”

“Still some areas I haven't fully explored yet,” Chris grinned wickedly. 

“Oh, Lord,” Vin moaned, pressing his head back into the pillow and closing his eyes. 

With a chuckle, Chris stroked his lover's inner thighs with slickened fingers before pushing them apart, opening the other man more fully to him. Vin did his part, bending his knees and planting his feet on the bed, raising his hips to give even more access. 

Chris positioned himself between the spread legs, gently massaging his partner's balls with one hand while reaching for the lube with his other. “You want this, Vin?” he asked in a throaty whisper. “Tell me.” 

“I want it, Chris,” Vin managed, his breathing irregular, eyes still closed. “Please.” 

“What exactly do you want, Vin,” Chris purred, his voice muffled as he mouthed the lightly furred balls.

Vin groaned and arched his back. “Want…” he panted, “Want ya … inside me.” 

Chris took one slickened finger and traced the outline of his lover's puckered hole. “Here?” he teased. 

“God, yessss,” Vin replied, his head thrashing from side to side, hips thrusting of their own accord.

Chris teased for a moment, but didn’t enter the waiting orifice. Instead, he lowered his head and rimmed the tantalizing pucker with his tongue.

“Chris!” Vin croaked as the sensation rocked through him. 

Chris grinned and plunged his pointed tongue into the hole, one hand grasping the base of his partner’s cock firmly. 

“No!” Vin panted, realizing his lover’s intentions. “Please, Chris… I gotta come.” 

“Oh, you’ll come,” Chris promised, replacing his tongue with not one, but two slippery fingers while still maintaining his firm hold on the other man’s shaft. He worked those fingers, scissoring and twisting gently until the muscles relaxed enough to allow for a third. Once satisfied that his partner was ready, he took the younger man’s ankles and placed them on his shoulders, raising the tempting ass even higher. He watched the puckered opening pulse as it was exposed to the air and had to swallow hard. Knowing he couldn’t last much longer, he squeezed a generous amount of gel into his hands and covered his own throbbing cock. 

“God, Vin,” he breathed. “You look so good, all opened up and ready for me.” 

“Chris,” Vin pleaded. 

The urgency in the word spurred Chris on and he positioned the head of his dick at the opening, leaning forward to grasp Tanner’s hands where they clutched desperately at the headboard. Smoothing down the taut arms and chest, he took a deep breath and pushed himself slowly into the prepared opening. 

“Yessss,” Vin hissed, the pain of the initial penetration giving way to a feeling of pure euphoria as his lover’s cock entered him inch by teasing inch. 

Once fully embedded in the warm channel, Chris leaned in to capture the Texan’s lips in a mind-numbing kiss, giving his partner a chance to adjust to the fullness. 

When Vin indicated his readiness with a slight shift of his hips, Chris broke the kiss and braced his arms on the bed, slowly drawing out and then pushing in again just as slowly. 

“Faster, Cowboy,” Vin pleaded. “Harder.”

Chris obliged, quickening the pace and plunging hard and fast into the willing body beneath him. “So good, Vin,” he groaned. “So hot and tight.” 

In response, Vin captured the other man’s lips with his own, lowering his arms to wrap around the blond’s strong back and pulling him even closer. 

Chris could feel beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead as he pounded into his lover, Vin’s grunts and gasps signaling his enjoyment of the hard pace they’d set. A wolfish grin curved Chris’ lips when the other man continued to demand even more.

“This what ya need, Vin?” he grunted, pounding into his lover's ass and pulling the lean hips toward him. “This hard enough for ya?” 

“Oh, God,” Vin groaned, “Don’t stop, Chris.”

Chris didn’t. He continued with the punishing pace until his felt Vin’s body begin to shudder. Knowing that completion was imminent, he grasped his lover’s swollen cock and began to stroke it in rhythm to his thrusts. He was wondering at his ability to keep up the current pace when he heard Vin scream his name, seconds before thick streams of cum erupted from him to coat his own chest and Chris’ hand. The sight and sound sent Chris quickly over the edge and he thrust into his partner one last time, holding himself immobile in the dark, warm depths until he was empty. 

Gently, he pulled out and lowered Vin’s legs. Stretching out beside the still-panting man, he gathered him into his arms, placing a loving kiss on the top of the tousled curls.

“God, I needed that,” Vin breathed, burrowing even closer to the warm body of his lover.

“I think we both did,” Chris chuckled. “It’s been a while since we had the time and energy to do it right.”

“Nearly a week,” Vin practically pouted. 

“Yeah, I know, you’re so hard done by,” Chris teased.

Vin turned his head to look up into the other man’s face, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “Not as hard as I was a few minutes ago, but I reckon I could be persuaded to let you change that.”

“I thought you were hungry?” Chris replied on a chuckle.

The smaller man rolled himself until he lay atop his lover, claiming the tempting lips in a deep kiss. “I am,” he whispered once they parted. “Just not for food.” The words were punctuated by an unflattering growl and Chris laughed outright.

“Yeah, I can tell. How about we get your stomach taken care of first…” He kissed the other man quickly. “And then I’ll take care of the rest of you…” Another kiss. “Again…” Kiss. “And again.”

“Mmmm,” Vin murmured in appreciation. “Kinda like the sound of that, Cowboy.” His gaze softened slightly as he looked into the green eyes he loved so much. “Don’t get much better than this, does it, Chris?”

The smile he received in response was warm and full of affection. “Not in this life.”

Vin nodded once as though in confirmation of the words and deposited a soft kiss on the other man’s lips. The moment was immediately broken by another loud growl from Vin’s stomach, causing Chris to laugh and roll them over until he was on top. “Let’s go get you fed and then we’ll see if we can’t make it even better.” After kissing him once more, he got up and headed for the bathroom, Vin close on his heels.

*******

The next morning saw a change in the atmosphere at the office. With the Benito case finally delivered securely into the hands of the district attorney, the members of Team Seven were able to focus on the next item of importance on their agenda, that of the approaching holiday and the various things it entailed.

Vin sat quietly, a small smile gracing his features as he listened to the others sharing their plans for the festive season. Gradually, the voices grew faint as his thoughts were replaced with memories of the previous night. Chris had more than lived up to his promise and Vin had the pleasantly sore ass to prove it. Larabee hadn’t gotten away unscathed, though. A Tanner could give as good as he got and this one had gotten a measure of satisfaction seeing Chris gingerly climb into the cab of the big Ram that morning.

“What’s with the grin, Junior?” Buck asked, breaking into his thoughts. “Or should I even ask?”

Vin blushed slightly. “Just thinkin’ ‘bout the holidays,” he lied. “Lookin’ forward to havin’ y’all at the ranch Christmas day.”

“So long as it’s not too early, huh?” Wilmington teased, waggling his eyebrows.

JD rolled his eyes at Buck’s antics. “Got all your shopping done, Vin?” he asked, successfully changing the subject.

“Yep,” the Texan answered with a grin. “That’s all I’m sayin’, though, so you can stop fishin’ for hints.”

“Me?” JD asked, adopting his most innocent expression. 

“Yes, you,” Nathan interjected, trying to hide a smile. “You been hittin’ us all up for clues for the last month.”

JD was, no doubt, about to offer a reply in his defense when a tall man with dark hair graying at the temples entered the bullpen. “Good morning,” he said, stopping at Josiah’s desk, the first one he encountered. “I’m looking for Agent Chris Larabee.”

“Dave Conley?” Buck said in surprise, getting to his feet and making his way toward the newcomer. “Well, I’ll be damned.”

“Buck,” the man smiled, extending his hand as Wilmington approached. “You and Chris are still working together, I see.”

Buck nodded, smiling as he shook the other man’s hand. “Somebody’s gotta keep the ol’ dog outta trouble.”

Conley laughed. “From the stories Sarah used to tell, you were the one who got him into it more often than not.”

“I refuse to say anything more on the grounds that it may incriminate me,” Buck said with a smile and a wink.

“Dave?”

All eyes turned to where Chris stood in the doorway to his office. Vin frowned slightly at the unfamiliar expression that initially crossed his lover’s face, then relaxed as Chris smiled and came forward to shake the other man’s hand.

“It’s been a while, Chris,” Conley said.

Chris nodded, looking a little sad, a little uncomfortable and Vin took note of every expression, every nuance.

“Have you met the rest of the team?”

Dave shook his head. “Was just saying hi to Buck here when you came out.”

Chris looked around and started making the introductions beginning with JD and working his way around the room until his gaze landed on Vin. “And Special Agent Vin Tanner, our sharpshooter.”

Vin got to his feet and shook the man’s hand.

“Agent Tanner,” Dave said with a smile. 

“Call me Vin,” Tanner replied in his soft spoken drawl.

“Guys, this is Dave Conley,” Chris addressed them as a group. “Sarah’s uncle.”

Suddenly Chris’ strange expressions made sense and Vin found himself feeling slightly uncomfortable. He glanced at Chris whose attention was still focused on the newcomer.

“So, what brings you to Denver?” the team leader asked.

“Business, mostly,” Dave answered. “Thought since I was going to be in the area, I’d drop by to see you.” He paused, his smile turning a little sad. “Like I said, it’s been a while.”

“Yeah,” Chris agreed, his gaze dropping for a moment before meeting the other man’s once again. “Where are you staying?”

“I had the firm book a hotel room,” he replied. “I would have called you at the ranch to tell you I was coming, but I didn’t want things to be awkward in the event that you’d remarried or something.”

All eyes turned to Chris at those words. He was silent for a moment, his expression unreadable. Then, he smiled wanly. “No, I never remarried.”

Five gazes flickered in Vin’s direction briefly.

“Maybe we can get together for a drink or something,” Dave suggested hopefully. “I have a meeting this afternoon and I still have to check in at the hotel, but I should be free by the time you’re done for the day. I’d really love to see the ranch again.” He smiled wistfully. “Sarah loved it out there.”

Chris swallowed hard. He knew how close Sarah and Dave had been. He’d been like a father to her when Hank had practically disowned her for taking up with Chris. When he hadn’t come around by the time their wedding had, it was Dave who’d stepped up to the plate and walked Sarah down the aisle. He’d been there when Adam was born and had lavished love and attention on the child to rival that of any doting grandparent. He’d been a frequent visitor to the ranch and had always been welcomed by both Sarah and Chris. He knew that Sarah would be disappointed in him if he didn’t at least extend an invitation. “Why don’t you give up the hotel room and stay at the ranch?” he suggested with a small smile. “I know that’s what Sarah would have wanted.”

Dave smiled back. “I’d like that. As long as I won’t be in the way.”

Chris shook his head. “I’ll give you a key so you can come and go as you please.”

Dave nodded in acceptance. “I rented a car at the airport. How about I meet you back here after my meeting and I’ll follow you out?”

“Sure,” Chris agreed.

“Good. I’ll let you gentlemen get back to work, then.” Dave looked around the room. “It was nice to meet you all.”

Buck shook his hand and the other five murmured sentiments similar to Dave’s before watching him leave the office. Once he did, all eyes, once again, focused on Chris.

Chris looked at Vin, the first time he’d allowed their gazes to meet aside from the brief seconds during the introductions. “Can I talk to you in my office?” he asked quietly. Without waiting for a reply, he turned and disappeared through the open door to his inner sanctum.

Vin drew a deep breath and got to his feet, ignoring the looks he was getting from the rest of the team and the comforting hand Buck dropped on his shoulder as he walked by. Once inside Chris’ office, he closed the door and waited.

Chris was standing by the window, his back to the door as he gazed out at the Denver streets below. Vin was about to break the silence when the other man beat him to it.

“Dave was always there for Sarah,” he said still looking out the window. “Her family was never what I’d call close, but when Hank refused to have anything to do with her, many of them thought he had to have a good reason and started drawing away as well, but not Dave.” He turned to face Vin, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the window frame, a slightly haunted smile touching his features. “He gave her away at our wedding, was there for Adam’s Christening, always visited or sent cards and gifts at Christmas.” His voice trailed off as he lost himself in the memories. “Hank was angry with her for going against his wishes. Didn’t think I was good enough for her. In the time we were married, we didn’t hear from him once.” A wry smile touched his lips. “Guess he thought she’d come to her senses if he kept giving her the cold shoulder, but Sarah knew what she wanted and didn’t give a rat’s ass what he thought.”

He fell silent and Vin allowed him time to visit his memories.

“When they died, Hank should have regretted the way he’d treated her, but instead, he seemed to feel that their deaths somehow justified his position. He’d been right all along; I was no good for her and she’d died because she couldn’t see the truth.” 

“He was wrong, Chris,” Vin said softly. 

Chris scoffed and turned back to the window. “Dave was the only one in that family who never blamed me,” he said quietly. “At the funeral, he took me aside and told me how proud he was of me for making her happy. Told me I had to let go of the bad and hang on to the good, that Sarah would expect nothing less of me, that she _deserved_ nothing less.”

“Good advice.”

“Yeah, it was,” Chris continued, “but I didn’t take it. Instead, I crawled into a bottle for the next six months. Damned near got myself killed and might have if it hadn’t been for Buck.”

Vin smiled sadly, realizing, not for the first time, how much he owed Buck for keeping Chris alive during that time in his life.

“Dave didn’t come around much after that,” Chris went on. “Said it was too painful, all the memories of Sarah and Adam, but I suspect it had a lot to do with how I was dealing with it. Or wasn’t dealing, as the case may be.”

He turned from the window to look directly into Vin’s eyes. “He deserved better after all he’d done for Sarah.”

“And now you want to make it up to him,” Vin concluded.

Chris ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Yeah, something like that, I guess.”

“It’s OK, Chris,” Vin assured him gently. “He was the only real family Sarah had. No one expects you to turn your back on him.”

“You aren’t mad that I asked him to stay at the ranch?”

“Of course not,” Vin replied with a frown.

Chris nodded once, obviously relieved. 

“You planning to tell him about us?” Vin asked quietly.

Green eyes flew up to meet his and Vin could see the emotions warring within.

It was Vin’s turn to nod. “So you’d rather I made myself scarce during his stay.”

“No!” Chris said adamantly. “That’s not what I want, Vin. I just… maybe you could move your things to one of the guest rooms for a few days? Just so that it’s not too …”

“Awkward?” Vin supplied.

Chris rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. “Jesus, Vin, I don’t know. I just never expected him to show up like this.”

Vin was silent for a moment while he considered all that had been said. “Maybe it’s best I just stay in town for a while,” he finally suggested.

He saw the flicker of relief cross Chris’ face and his heart sank. 

“If you’d feel more comfortable, that’s your choice,” Chris said carefully.

Vin nodded. “Yeah, I think I would.” He turned toward the door and then cast a look over his shoulder at his boss. “We done, here?”

“Vin…”

He forced a small smile. “It’s OK, Cowboy, really.”

Chris seemed like he was going to say more, but then let out a long breath and nodded in defeat. “Yeah, OK.”

Vin left the office and returned to his desk, ignoring the gazes of the other men as they surreptitiously watched him. His expression was a neutral one, but there were a million things running through his mind. After failing miserably in an attempt to concentrate on the paperwork before him, he got to his feet and headed for the door. “Chris asks, tell him I had some errands to run.” Without another word, he grabbed his coat off the hook next to the door and left the office.

*******

Chris was still standing in front of the office window ten minutes later when Buck knocked quietly and stuck his head in the door. “Hey, ol’ Son.”

“What do you want, Buck?” Chris asked wearily.

Unaffected by the tone, Buck made his way into to the office and closed the door. “Thought you might need to talk.”

“About what?” Chris asked rather sharply.

Buck lowered his tall frame into a chair and leaned back, folding his hands on his stomach. “Maybe ‘bout why you’re standing here with that hangdog look and Vin left with a matching one on his face.”

“Vin left?” Chris asked with a frown.

“Near ten minutes ago,” Buck informed him. “Said he had some errands to run.”

With a sigh, Chris wearily sank into the chair behind his desk. “He’s going to be staying at his apartment while Dave’s here,” he explained. “Probably needed to pick up some things.”

“Probably,” Buck agreed, watching his friend closely.

“What?” Chris demanded, unnerved by the scrutiny.

“You going to tell Dave ‘bout you and Vin?”

“Jesus, Buck,” Chris snapped. “You make it sound like it should be as easy as telling him I got a new fucking car or something.”

“Didn’t say it was going to be easy, I asked if you were going to tell him,” Buck said evenly, unfazed by his friend’s anger.

Chris bristled silently for a moment before replying. “I don’t know, OK?”

Buck nodded in understanding. “Just thought I should know case I see him again while he’s here. Wouldn’t want to accidentally spill the beans.”

Chris was staring at the blotter on his desk. “He loved her, Buck.”

“We all did,” Buck replied softly. “But I don’t think Dave expects you to go the rest of your life without loving someone else.”

“But another man?” Chris spat, his eyes flying up to meet Buck’s. “The sharpshooter on my own team, for Christ’s sake? A guy twelve years younger than I am? Ten years younger than Sarah would have been? How do you expect me to just throw that in his face?”

“I don’t,” Buck stated evenly. “Vin doesn’t expect that either.” He leaned forward in his chair, resting his forearms on his knees. “But he don’t deserve to be treated like your dirty little secret, Chris.”

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” Chris growled. “It was Vin’s idea that he stay in town, not mine. Did it ever occur to you that he might feel uncomfortable at the ranch with Dave there?”

“Did it occur to _you_ when you asked Dave to stay at the ranch?” Buck countered.

“It’s my home, Buck, the home he still associates with Sarah, the closest thing to a daughter he’ll ever have. What the Hell was I supposed to do?”

“Look, Chris, I like Dave, I do. He was good to Sarah when her asshole father wasn’t and I know he loved her like she was his own, but I care about Vin, too, and …”

“How many times do I have to tell you, it was Vin’s idea,” Chris interrupted him. “He understands how awkward it would be and he’s OK with staying at his apartment for a few days. He probably has a shitload of stuff that needs to be done there, anyway.”

Buck shook his head slowly before getting to his feet. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Chris.”

Chris watched him leave, silently hoping the same thing.

*******

While he hadn’t had a destination in mind when he’d left the office, Vin wasn’t surprised to find himself pulling up in front of his old building. He turned off the ignition and sat there for a few minutes, the events of the morning running through his head.

He decided he couldn’t really blame Chris. The man hadn’t expected his late wife’s uncle to show up practically on his doorstep. It was obvious that he liked the man, probably still considered him family. Vin was out of his element when it came to such matters. The only real ‘family’ Vin had was comprised of the members of the team, Raine, Nathan’s wife, and Casey and Nettie Wells. While Chris also considered them family, Vin had to remember that he’d had a whole different life before forming Team Seven and meeting Vin. Dave Conley was a part of that life and no one had a right to expect him to turn his back on it just because things were different now.

And things were definitely different now. Vin didn’t once question that he and Chris were happy together. If he had anything to say about it, they’d continue to be happy together for years to come – decades, hopefully.

But it was suddenly painfully clear that living together wasn’t going to work out. He’d been right to be cautious about taking that step and now that he had, he was being shown what a fool he’d been. With a sigh, he got out of the Jeep and headed inside.

Charlie looked surprised to answer the door and find Vin Tanner standing there for the second time in as many days. “Forget somethin’?” he asked gruffly.

“Not really,” Vin replied with a grim smile. “Was wantin’ to ask you a favour.”

Upon hearing that, Charlie immediately ushered him into the small apartment. “What can I do for you, Mr. Tanner?”

“There any vacancies coming up that you know of?” Vin asked without preamble.

“Here?”

Vin nodded, choosing not to explain.

Charlie rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Not in this buildin’, less’n somebody dies unexpectedly, but if it’s a place you’re needin’ I can keep my eyes open.”

“I’d ‘preciate it,” Vin said with a small smile. “In the meantime, I’ll be needin’ some of my things from the storage room.”

“What happened, Son?” Charlie asked compassionately.

Vin forced a smile. “Nothing. Me and Chris are still together, if that’s what you’re wonderin’. Just changed my mind about moving in, that’s all.”

“Just like that.”

The younger man blushed slightly. “Just decided it weren’t the right move to make right now.”

Charlie wanted to ask more, but it was clear from the expression on the other man’s face, as well as the pronounced drawl that he wasn’t at his best. “Ok,” he nodded, grabbing a set of keys from a ring near the door. “Let’s got get your stuff.”

Vin quickly chose a few things he’d need and loaded them into the Jeep before turning to where Charlie stood on the sidewalk watching him. “Thanks, Charlie. Let me know if you hear of any ‘partments comin’ available.”

“Will do, Mr. Tanner,” Charlie agreed. “And if you ever need an ear to bend, I got two good ones.”

“Thanks,” Vin replied, trying to offer a smile of reassurance. “I’ll see you later.”

He was headed back to the office when it dawned on him that he had no extra clothes in town. Changing course, he started on the familiar route to the ranch. He’d pick up what he’d need for the next few days and store them in the Jeep. He briefly thought about calling the office to tell them he’d be gone longer than expected, but decided against it. There was nothing pressing there that needed his attention and he had his cell phone if anyone needed to reach him. Settling in for the drive, he turned on the radio and let the songs of the season wash over him.

Somehow, he didn’t feel like singing along like he had the last time he'd made the journey.

*******

Chris was in the bullpen going over a report with JD when Vin returned a couple of hours later. “Everything OK?” he asked, pinning the younger man with a green gaze.

“Yeah,” Vin assured him, forcing a smile. “Had some things to take care of, that’s all.”

Chris regarded him for a moment, then nodded and turned his attention back to JD’s report.

Ezra Standish sat at his desk, carefully watching the exchange without letting on he was doing so. Even without his well honed skill for reading people, it would be obvious that there was tension between the two men and a quick glance around the room told him he wasn’t the only one who’d picked up on it. Pondering what, if anything, he could do about it, he fixed his gaze on his own computer screen and the report he’d been working on. 

Chris finished with JD and turned to where Vin was already concentrating on his work. “Vin? Could I see you in my office?”

“I really need to get this report finished, Chris,” Vin replied without looking up.

“Print out what you’ve got so far and bring it with you,” Chris instructed. “There are a couple of points I want to clarify.”

Vin sighed and looked up. Seeing the determined look on the other man’s face, he knew he wouldn’t get out of it without causing a scene that he wasn’t up to dealing with. “Fine,” he said, “I’ll be right in.”

Chris nodded in satisfaction and headed for his office, closing the door behind him.

“You OK, Junior?” Buck asked quietly, pausing beside Vin’s desk on the way to the coffee maker. 

“Fine,” Vin repeated as he hit the keys to start his report printing.

Buck hovered for a moment, then moved on, saying nothing else. 

Once the report was printed, Vin steeled himself and made his way into Chris’ office. “Here ya go,” he said, holding out the sheets.

“Close the door,” Chris instructed quietly.

Vin did as requested and waited. “Well? What did you need to go over?”

“Forget the report, Vin,” Chris replied, running a hand through his hair. “I wanted … Are you OK? Are _we_ OK?”

Vin allowed a small smile, the first genuine one he’d felt since Dave Conley had walked through those doors. “Yeah, Cowboy, we’re good.”

Chris’ sigh of relief was audible as he moved to stand before his lover, slipping his arms around the trim waist. “It’s only for a few days, Vin. Dave will leave and things will get back to normal.”

Vin placed a soft kiss on his lover’s lips. “I told you, Chris, it’s fine.”

“When you disappeared like that, I got worried.”

“I wanted to make sure the heat was turned up in the apartment,” he lied. “Then I had to run out to the ranch to get my clothes and stuff.”

Chris nodded and then leaned in to kiss Vin again. It was a short one, but filled with love. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I ain’t leavin’ the country, Larabee,” Vin teased, snaking his arms around Chris’ waist. 

“You better not,” Chris replied with a smile. “I’d hate to have to give your Christmas presents to someone else.”

Vin felt a tug at his heart at those words. He’d gotten Chris a few things for Christmas, the main one being the new saddle he’d had his eye on for some time, but he’d also expected to be able to surprise Chris with the news that he’d given up his apartment. Now, instead, he was faced with trying to find a new one, a task he didn’t suspect would be easy so close to Christmas.

“You give my presents away, I’ll kick your ass,” he quipped, pushing the unpleasant thoughts from his mind.

Chris laughed and kissed him again. “Can’t have that.” He looked into the deep blue eyes for confirmation that things were OK between then and was relieved to see the love shining back at him. “Will I see you tonight?”

Vin tilted his head to one side. “Think I’ll leave you and Dave to catch up,” he replied. “Got some stuff to do, anyway.”

Chris frowned slightly. “Just because Dave’s there doesn’t mean you can’t come out.”

No, Vin thought, just that I can’t let on that I live there – or I did – practically, anyway. 

“Vin?”

He was pulled from his thoughts by the concerned tone of Chris’ voice. “I know,” he assured. “But I really do have stuff to do.”

Chris studied his face for a moment. “I didn’t ask you to leave, Vin.” 

“No, you didn’t,” Vin agreed. “It was my choice and I’m stickin’ by it.” He paused long enough to muster a convincing smile. “Just better this way’s all.”

Chris wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that, but his phone rang before he had a chance to reply. “Larabee,” he said into the intrusive device.

He glanced at Vin while the person on the other end talked. “Yeah, Ok, thanks for letting us know.”

“Trouble?” Vin asked once he’d hung up.

“Todd Barlow was the victim of a hit and run this morning. He’s going to be OK, but his leg’s badly broken and he’s going to be out of commission for a while.”

“Have anything to do with the case they were working on?” Vin asked, knowing that Team Three had been hoping to wrap it up before Christmas.

“They’re not sure, yet, but they aren’t going to be able to move forward without a sharpshooter. Travis has them standing down until they can find someone to replace him.”

He saw the look in Vin’s eyes and shook his head adamantly. “Don’t even think about it, Tanner. We just came off our own case and you need the downtime.”

“This is a walk in the park next to what I’s doin’ last week,” Vin reminded him.

“And what if Barlow’s ‘accident’ was a deliberate attempt on his life?”

Vin shrugged. “All the more reason. If they thought takin’ out Barlow would get the feds off their back, they won’t be expectin’ ‘em to regroup so quickly.”

“No way,” Chris replied, shaking his head again. “I’m not letting you walk into that without knowing exactly what’s going on.”

“Team Three’s been workin’ on this for months, Chris. They know what’s goin’ on.”

“But _I_ don’t know, and until I do, I’m not sending one of my men in blind.”

Vin studied the stony expression for a moment. “Don’t recall anybody askin’ ya to, Chris. Why don’t we wait an’ see what Travis wants ta do ‘fore we argue about it.”

“Fine,” Chris agreed, annoyed that Vin always seemed so ready to put his life in jeopardy. “Leave the report and I’ll look over what you’ve done so far.”

Vin nodded and turned to leave the office.

“Vin?” 

He turned and waited expectantly.

“I love you.”

It was said quietly, but without hesitation, further proof that things would be OK between them, even if they always lived in separate residences.

“Love you too, Cowboy,” Vin returned with a smile and a wink.

With the memory of Chris’ responding smile in his mind, he went back to work.

*******

Vin was just finishing up his report when Dave Conley reappeared. He managed a smile in greeting as the others made him feel welcome, but he couldn’t muster up much enthusiasm for it. He’d left Chris’ office truly believing things would be OK, but in the time since, it had occurred to him that he’d be spending very little time with Chris in the next few days. He’d been looking forward to wrapping up the Benito case so they’d have more time together to enjoy the days leading up to the holiday, and now that wasn’t going to be possible. As much as he tried to like the friendly man who’d so recently dropped into their lives, he couldn’t help but hope that his stay would be a short one.

Ezra was watching Vin and hadn’t missed the look of sadness that had briefly crossed his face from time to time over the course of the afternoon. Of all the members on the team, he probably felt closest to the quiet, young Texan. He’d picked up on the way Vin felt about Chris long before anyone else had, including Chris. He’d secretly cheered them on, and had been happy, and more than a little relieved, when they’d finally managed to get together. Since then, he’d been content to watch the changes each inspired in the other. Both were good men before meeting, but much happier together than they ever could be apart. While he wasn’t sure exactly what was going on between them at the moment, it was obvious that the arrival of one Dave Conley was the source of the current tension. Glancing at that source, he hoped that it wouldn’t get worse before it got better.

Buck’s mind was running along a similar track. He’d been truthful when he said he liked Dave, but he couldn’t help but think that the man’s visit had come at the worst possible time. It was nearly Christmas and the first one Chris and Vin were to spend together as a real couple. He knew that would be weighing heavy on Vin’s mind and wasn’t sure why Chris wasn’t picking up on it. He was usually so attuned to the Texan’s every mood and suspected that Dave’s unexpected visit had thrown him for more of a loop than he’d realized. 

He waited until Chris came out of the office and everyone was getting ready to leave for the weekend. “It’s Friday night, boys, what say we all head over to the saloon for a drink.” 

Nathan, Josiah and JD readily agreed. Ezra was watching Vin and waiting for his response.

“Vin?” Buck prodded, knowing that if the younger man disappeared alone they might not see or hear from him until Monday.

“I dunno, Bucklin, got lots of stuff needs doin’.”

“It can wait an hour,” Buck pressed with a grin. “Come on, Junior.” He was hoping that having everyone together in a social setting would help. Even without Chris volunteering information about his relationship with Vin, Dave was bound to pick up on something. 

“Yeah, Vin,” Chris interjected. “Won’t be the same without the whole team.”

“Guess I can spare an hour,” Vin replied with a smile.

Having made his own decision based on Vin’s, Ezra got to his feet. “Well, then, gentlemen, I suggest we depart these dreary premises for a more festive locale.”

“You can’t just say ‘let’s go’, can you, Ez?” Buck teased while handing the Southerner his coat.

Ezra put on the expensive garment, adjusted the sleeves carefully and looked at Buck. “As you wish, Mr. Wilmington. Let us go.”

Buck rolled his eyes. “Only you could make even that sound formal.”

The eight men made their way to the local bar the seven had dubbed ‘the saloon’ and quickly took up residence at the team’s usual table. Buck offered to buy the first round and everyone settled in for a relaxing break from the pressures of their jobs.

“So, what do you do, Dave?” JD asked, trying to draw the other man into the conversation.

“Corporate Law,” Dave answered. “I work for a firm in Boston, but we have clients all over the country. One of those clients is merging with a company here in Denver and they want the transaction complete before year end. I’m here to sit in on the meetings to ensure our client’s interests are well protected."

“How long will that take?” JD asked innocently. He was merely trying to show interest in the other man’s profession but, in doing so, had asked the question that was on the minds of many around the table. Everyone seemed poised to hear the answer.

“We have meetings scheduled for Monday and Tuesday to settle the main points. Wednesday we’ll fine tune it and take care of any unexpected details that arise. Hopefully, the contract will be ready for signing by closing that day, the 21st.”

“And you’ll still be able to make it home for Christmas,” Nathan said with a smile as he raised his glass in a mock toast. 

“Indeed,” Dave smiled. “I promised Amanda I’d be home in time for Christmas and if I know what’s good for me, that’s one promise I’d best keep.”

“Amanda your wife?” Josiah asked with a smile.

“Not yet,” Dave grinned. “But I’m planning on asking her soon. We’ve been together going on three years now and I think it’s time I made an honest woman of her.”

“Congratulations,” Chris said with a smile. “I had no idea.”

“We haven’t exactly stayed in touch, Chris,” Dave said without reproach. “But I’d like to remedy that. I’m hoping, when the time comes, that you’ll attend our wedding.”

The smile faltered somewhat but didn’t entirely leave the blond’s face. “I’d be honoured.”

“I’m surprised you never took the plunge again,” Dave pointed out in a teasing voice. “A young man like yourself, surely there must be a special lady somewhere with visions of matrimony dancing in her head.”

“I’m sure they’re out there somewhere,” Chris bantered back. “But not in my life.”

Dave studied him for a moment. “Why not come home with me for Christmas, Chris? You can meet Amanda, we’ll have a nice traditional family Christmas and you can be home before you have to go back to work. What do you say?”

Chris looked stunned for a moment and silence weighed heavily on their little corner of the bar. “Uh, that’s nice of you, Dave, but I couldn’t. I’ve made plans here. The team always gets together on Christmas Day and I really need to be here in case something comes up with work. Thanks, though.”

Vin got to his feet. “Well, guys, it’s been fun, but I gotta run.”

“It’s still early, Junior,” Buck pointed out with a frown. “You ain’t had more’n two beers since you got here and you’re falling behind.”

“I’ll have to catch up some other time,” Vin replied with a small smile. “Just not tonight.” He chanced a look at Chris and saw the green eyes trained intently on him. “G’night, all.”

Ezra watched Chris as Vin said good night to everyone. The man was trying hard to look unaffected, but was failing miserably. Silently, he urged their team leader to say something to make Vin want to stay. When he didn’t, the Southerner got to his feet. “I’m afraid, I, too, must take my leave,” he said smoothly. “Good night, Gentlemen.”

He hurried as quickly as decorum would allow and exited the bar in time to see Vin getting into his Jeep. Casually walking to his own car, he kept an eye trained on the direction Vin took when he pulled away and quickly started the Jag to follow. He didn’t know what he’d say when he caught up with him, but he felt he had to say something. Anger flared in him as he remembered how the man who _should_ have said something had remained stubbornly silent. First, he’d find out what was going on and then, if the situation warranted, he’d be giving Chris Larabee a piece of his mind, boss or no boss.

He expected to follow Vin to his apartment in Purgatorio and was surprised when the Jeep headed in the direction of he Federal Building. He waited until the vehicle disappeared into the parking garage and then followed at a discreet distance, parking his own car in a spot usually occupied by Team One vehicles. From there, he still had a clear view of Vin and watched as the man took a small duffle bag and what looked like a pillow from the back of his Jeep and headed for the elevator. 

“The plot thickens,” he murmured quietly.

*******

Vin entered Chris’ inner office and dropped his bag and feather pillow on the sofa. He knew Chris kept blankets and a spare pillow in the closet but it was foam and Vin preferred the feel of feathers beneath his head. For an occasional night, the spare one was fine, but if he planned to be sleeping in the office for a few nights, he might as well concede to at least one small comfort. He sighed and looked around the small office. First, he’d make some coffee and then he’d go online and see if he couldn’t get a lead on a new apartment. 

When he exited the break room after making a fresh pot of coffee, he was surprised to see Standish leaning back in his chair. 

“Ez, what are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to take a file home to peruse over the weekend and I inadvertently left it behind,” he replied. “The more interesting question is, what are _you_ doing here?”

Vin shrugged. “I barely got that report finished ‘fore Buck was draggin’ us over to the saloon. Thought I’d best look it over again ‘fore I hand it in on Monday.”

Ezra nodded sagely. “And you think that may take the better part of the weekend?”

Vin frowned. “Huh?”

“I saw you bringing in the bag and pillow,” Ezra admitted. “What’s going on, Vin?”

The use of his given name told Vin that Ezra was concerned and he let out a long breath. “I don’t want anyone to know.”

“And I won’t tell a soul,” Ezra promised.

Vin sighed. “Dave’s staying out the ranch and I offered to say in town for a few days so’s it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable, that’s all.”

“So why, pray tell, are you here instead of at your apartment?”

Vin ran a hand through his slightly tousled hair in frustration. “’Cause I don’t have an apartment just now, OK?”

He expected more questions, but Ezra just sat there, looking at him expectantly. It was almost as bad as being interrogated verbally and he finally shook his head and began to explain. “Look, Ez, I don’t want a word of this gettin’ out, you hear?”

“You know better than that, Vin,” Ezra chided him gently. “As Buck would say, spill it.”

Vin tried to think of the best place to start. With a small nod as though conferring with himself, he took a deep breath and said simply, “Chris asked me to move in with him.”

“That is not, in any way, a surprising revelation,” Ezra informed him.

Vin blushed slightly and nodded. “But I didn’t, not when he first asked me.”

“Because…” Ezra prodded. He knew how much time Vin spent at the ranch and how much he enjoyed it. 

“I guess I just felt like it was Chris’ home, ya know? I mean, Chris is always tellin’ me it’s my home, too, but I wasn’t sure I could really trust that to last. If somethin’ was to happen between us, I didn’t want to be left without a place to go.”

“Understandable,” Ezra encouraged.

“But then, after Thanksgiving, I went back to my place to check on things and I realized…”

“Yes?”

“I guess I realized that it hadn’t really been home for a while,” Vin said quietly. “I wanted to be with Chris and it suddenly didn’t make any sense to be keepin’ a place I was hardly at.”

Ezra smiled slightly at the confession. 

“So I told Charlie I wouldn’t be renewing the lease when it ran out at the end of the month.”

“Last month,” Ezra stated for clarification.

Vin nodded. “I was going to wait and surprise Chris at Christmas.” Colour rose in his cheeks and he huffed a self deprecating laugh. “Pretty stupid, huh?”

“Not at all,” Ezra assured him. “I think Mr. Larabee would have found that to be a very pleasant surprise.”

Vin’s eyes took on a hint of sadness. “Then that Dave fella showed up and Chris asked him to stay at the ranch.” He looked up at Ezra. “Not that I blame him, of course. He might be the only livin’ link Chris has to his family. I wouldn’t want him to turn his back on that.”

“But Dave doesn’t know about you and Chris,” Ezra summarized.

“I don’t think Chris plans on tellin’ him and I just wasn’t comfortable stayin’ out there in the guest room and pretendin’ we’s nothing more than friends. If I slipped up, or if Dave caught wind of somethin’, Chris would have to explain. Just easier if I’m not out there when he is.”

Ezra frowned slightly. “Chris asked you to stay in the guest room and pretend the two of you are just friends?”

“He didn’t say nothin’ ‘bout the friends part,” Vin hurried to correct him. “And I can understand him not wanting me sharin’ his bedroom with Dave stayin’ there, but…”

“But it’s hard to think of it as your home when you’re being bounced from one room to another on Chris’ whim.”

Vin detected the note of bitterness in his friend’s voice and his eyes narrowed slightly. “It ain’t like that, Ez. Chris weren’t expectin’ this. He’s just doin’ what he thinks is best.”

Ezra remained silent, knowing that it would be futile to say anything negative about Chris’ actions at this point.

“But it’s not best, is it?” he finally asked quietly.

Vin nodded. “Actually, it is. It’s best we have our own places. Ain’t gonna change nothin’ ‘tween us. I’m gonna get another apartment and things will go back to the way they used to be.” He eyed Ezra warily. “And Chris won’t ever know that I changed my mind.”

“And if Chris had agreed to accompany Dave to Boston in order to keep up the pretense, would you still be thinking things could go back to the way they used to be?” Ezra asked gently.

Vin grimaced. He’d nearly choked on his beer when Dave had made the offer, then he’d held his breath waiting for Chris’ response. He’d known he wouldn’t accept, of course, but he’d been sorely disappointed when Chris had cited the job and the team as his reasons. It was like hearing Chris deny their love to his face and it had hit him unexpectedly hard.

“But he didn’t,” Vin pointed out stubbornly. “You don’t understand, Ezra, Dave’s part of Chris’ past, of his life with Sarah. There ain’t no room for me in all that, but I got my own place with him and just because I don’t fit into every aspect of his life don’t make that any less important, to me or to Chris.”

“So you’re willing to settle for what you can get, is that it? It’s OK for Mr. Larabee to hide you away whenever it’s a little inconvenient for him to have a male lover?”

Vin’s eyes blazed with rarely seen anger. “No, all right? It’s not OK. Is that what you want to hear? But if it comes down to that or losing him, you’re damned right I’ll take what I can get.”

Both men were slightly surprised by the outburst and Vin’s cheeks flushed with colour. “’M sorry, Ez,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “I didn’t mean…Hell…”

“No, you did mean it, Vin,” Ezra corrected him quietly, “and you have every right to feel that way.” He paused for a moment. “Just as Mr. Larabee has every right to know you feel that way.”

Vin sighed. “I just want things to be OK, ya know? And they will be, soon as I find another place.”

“And how are you going to explain to Mr. Larabee that you moved into a different apartment when you wouldn’t consider, to his knowledge, anyway, giving up your old apartment to move in with him?”

Vin shrugged uncomfortably. “I’ll just tell ‘im that it’s better this way. He won’t have to worry when folks come to visit and I won’t have to worry about a place to stay when that happens.” He forced a small smile. “It’s best all ‘round.”

Ezra didn’t believe that for a second, but he let it slide. Instead, he got to his feet and pulled on his overcoat. “Come, Mr. Tanner. You shall accompany me to my abode until such time as you find another seedy apartment to call home.”

“Thanks, Ez, but I can’t put you out like that.”

“Nonsense,” the Southerner said in dismissal of the notion. “I have an extra bedroom. You wouldn’t be putting me out in the least.”

“But…”

“And if you refuse to accept my offer graciously, I’ll be forced to tell Mr. Larabee about your current living conditions.”

Vin’s eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, but I would,” Ezra returned, his smile showing a flash of gold. “So, what’s it to be?”

“Well, if’n yer that starved for company that you’d do somethin’ like that, I reckon I could oblige you for a day or two,” Vin teased.

Ezra laughed. “I am, as you say, busted. I would most definitely appreciate the company, Mr. Tanner.”

Vin nodded once. “Thanks, Ez,” he said softly. “I’ll just grab my things.”

While he stood waiting, Ezra’s mind was already running through different ways to make things right between his two friends. Though he was trying hard not to show it, Vin was hurt deeply by Chris’ insensitive suggestion that he move into the guest room. Now all Ezra had to do was get Chris to realize that without breaking his promise of secrecy to Vin. He smiled. There was nothing quite as invigorating as a challenge and when it came to subterfuge, Ezra was in his element. 

“Ready?” he asked as Vin emerged from Chris’ office with his things.

“Yeah. Thanks again, Ez.”

They walked to the elevator and Ezra made a show of pretending to remember something. “I forgot that file again,” he lamented. “What on earth is wrong with me?” He gestured toward the elevator. “You go ahead, I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

Vin nodded and stepped into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Ezra pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. “Mr Harper? Ezra Standish here. I need a favour…”

*******

Vin spent Saturday morning avoiding Chris’ calls. He hadn’t really realized it until talking with Ezra, but he was hurt. Hurt and angry. Not because Chris wanted to keep their relationship a secret from Dave, necessarily, but because he’d let his guard down. He’d let himself believe that Chris was as committed to a life together as he was, when, in reality, it wasn’t that simple. Vin had no family to think about. The only people he was close to already knew about him and Chris. If he had someone whose opinion mattered to him, who might not understand or accept two men being together, he might be hesitant to broadcast their relationship, too. As it was, being in the ATF demanded a certain amount of tact and diplomacy when it came to such matters. While their immediate supervisor, Orrin Travis, knew of their relationship, it wasn’t common knowledge among the rest of the bureau. Most would look the other way, but some could make things extremely difficult for them if they were to find out. What Chris was doing now really wasn’t much different except that it was in their private life, not their work environment.

No, Chris couldn’t be blamed for wanting to keep it quiet. But he also couldn’t expect Vin to like it.

When his cell phone rang yet again, Vin sighed and considered just turning it off, but hesitated to do that in case something important came up. At the same time, he didn’t think it fair to Ezra to make him listen to the damned thing ring every half hour. Irritably, he picked up the small device and answered the call.

“Yeah,” he said, making his way toward the guest bedroom he’d slept in the night before for a little privacy.

“I’ve been trying to reach you all day,” Chris informed him.

“I’ve been busy,” Vin replied offhandedly. “’Tis the season and all that.”

“I was hoping you’d come out to the ranch later. Maybe have a few drinks, watch a movie or something.”

“Sorry, Chris, but I’ve got plans.”

“What about tomorrow? We’re probably going to take the horses out and I thought you’d like to join us.”

Vin heaved a weary sigh. “Look, Chris, it ain’t nothin’ personal, but I don’t really want to be out there just now.”

“Because Dave’s here,” Chris intoned.

“Yeah.”

“Sounds personal to me,” he replied flatly.

“It ain’t that I don’t like him; Hell, I don’t even know him. It’s me, Chris. I’d be worried ‘bout doin’ something or sayin’ something or lookin’ at ya the wrong way. I said I understand why you don’t want him ta know, and I do, but you have to understand that I don’t want to be put in a position where I have to worry the whole time ‘bout givin anything away.”

Chris was silent a moment. “Yeah, OK,” he finally said.

“Have a good time tomorrow, Chris,” Vin said sadly. “I’ll talk to you on Monday.”

Without another word, he cut the connection, hoping that Chris wouldn’t call again.

When he wandered aimlessly back into the living room, Ezra looked up from his book. “Everything OK, Mr. Tanner?”

Vin lowered himself wearily into a chair, putting his head back and closing his eyes. “Chris and Dave are goin’ ridin’ tomorrow. He wanted me ta come along.”

“I take it you declined.”

Vin was silent for a moment. “We were plannin’ ta get a tree this weekend. It woulda been our first one together.”

“I’m sorry,” Ezra said sincerely.

Vin opened his eyes and looked at him with a sad smile. “Yeah, me too.”

*******

After spending a near sleepless night, Vin decided to go in to the office early Monday morning. With any luck, he’d be engrossed in something by the time Chris got there and he’d be able to avoid a discussion he wasn’t up to having. Chris hadn’t called at all on Sunday and Vin spent the better part of the day envisioning him out riding with Dave, an activity Vin was usually happy to take part in. It only served to drive home the fact that, as much as he loved Chris, he’d never have his whole heart. Part of it would always belong to Sarah and the life they’d shared together. A life that included Dave Conley and had no room for a scruffy Texas sharpshooter.

He showered quickly in the guest bathroom and made a pot of coffee – the way Ezra liked it. It was the least he could do since the man was letting him stay in his home. The thought brought forth another that was always close to the surface – his need to find an apartment of his own. He’d spent a great deal of Friday night and Saturday looking at listings but the ones that seemed acceptable wouldn’t be vacant until the beginning of the year. Apparently, there weren’t a lot of people changing residences so close to Christmas.

Taking a quick look around the town house to ensure everything was in its place, again, the way Ezra liked it, he headed out to the Jeep and jumped in. He wasn’t alarmed when it didn’t start on the first try as it had a tendency to be temperamental at times, but when it was still being uncooperative after several attempts, he groaned and got out to take a look. Finding nothing that would explain its failure to start, he tried it again, but to no avail. He was heading back into the townhouse to call for a tow when he saw Ezra standing at the door.

“Something wrong, Mr. Tanner?” 

“She won’t start,” Vin sighed. “Battery seems fine, but she won’t turn over. Mind if I leave ‘er here until I get home tonight?”

“Surely you don’t plan on trying to fix it yourself.”

Vin shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time. If it turns out to be somethin’ I can’t handle, I’ll have to take ‘er in, but with this cold snap we’ve been havin’, the garages are probably backed up as it is.”

“I may know just the man to help you.”

Vin grinned. “Don’t tell me the guy who services your Jag also works on Jeeps.”

“Perish the thought,” Ez said with an exaggerated shudder. “The man to which I was referring is someone who owes me a favour. As you pointed out, I have no real need for his services, so as of yet, I’ve been unable to collect on his debt.”

Vin considered it for a moment. The thought of working on the vehicle in such cold weather didn’t really appeal to him and he doubted Ezra wanted it taking up his garage until he could figure out the problem. “Think he’d mind?”

Ezra grinned. “Not at all. I’ll call Mr. Harper and have him pick it up this morning. With any luck, depending on the source of the problem, of course, you should have it back by the end of the day.”

Vin nodded with a smile. “Thanks, Ez.”

“Don’t mention it. Now, since I’m assuming you’ll need a ride to the office, why don’t you come inside until I can make myself presentable.”

It wasn’t going to get him to the office as early as he’d planned, but he was grateful for the offer and nodded in agreement as he made his way back into the townhouse.

“I was somewhat surprised to find you attempting to depart at such an early hour,” Ezra said casually. “I do hope our later arrival won’t be an inconvenience.”

“Naww,” Vin assured him, taking a seat at the kitchen table while Ezra poured a cup of coffee. “Just trying to avoid Chris if I can.”

He realized he’d spoken the words aloud and looked up to see Ezra wearing that raised eyebrow look that indicated he was waiting for an explanation. Shaking his head slightly, he huffed a laugh. “Didn’t sound quite like I meant it.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I’s just hopin’ to be able to get another apartment ‘fore I had to face him,” he said quietly. “Don’t feel right, ya know? Before, we’s equals. Each had our own place…”

“From what you’ve told me, you haven’t had your own place for close to a month now.”

“Started thinkin’ of the ranch as our place, so it didn’t seem like I’s losing anything. Pretty naive, huh?”

“No,” Ezra replied without hesitation. 

Vin smiled wanly in appreciation. “Still, I’ll feel better when I’ve got a place of my own again.”

Ezra nodded and took a sip of his coffee before placing the cup on the counter. “If we’re to avoid a lecture on tardiness from our esteemed leader, I’d best get started with my morning ablutions. If you’ll excuse me.” 

He made his way into the master bathroom and closed the door before pulling his cell phone from the pocket of his robe. Once the connection was made, he smiled. “Mr. Harper, Ezra Standish. You did a most satisfactory job. We’ll be leaving within the hour. Do you remember the rest of the plan?” He listened for a moment and his smile widened. “Perfect. Thank you, Mr. Harper. You’ve been of great assistance to me. I’ll be expecting news of your call.” After wishing the man a good day, he broke the connection and stripped down to shower, a satisfied smile still gracing his features.

*******

Vin and Ezra arrived at the Federal Building and were on their way up from the parking garage. The elevator doors were already closing when a tall, dark-haired man hurried into the small enclosure.

“Hey, Bill,” Vin greeted the man. “How’s Todd doing?”

“Vin, Ezra,” the man acknowledged them both. “A helluva lot better than he was on Friday, that’s for sure.”

“Have they been able to identify the miscreant who hit him?” Ezra asked.

Bill Gibson nodded. “Some kid out partying all night. Seems he panicked when he realized he’d hit someone. Turned himself in the next morning.”

“So it didn’t have anything to do with the case,” Vin surmised.

“No, except that it’s stalled it. We had the perfect opportunity to nail these bastards once and for all, but we can’t go in without a sharpshooter and Peterson refuses to fill the spot with just anybody.” He eyed Vin with a crooked grin. “Team Seven’s not working on anything right now, right?”

Vin grinned back. “Think Peterson would go for it?”

Gibson laughed. “Hell, Vin, if he thought he had a chance of getting you away from Larabee, you’d be on Team Three so fast it would make your head swim.”

Vin’s expression turned thoughtful. “Seems a waste to work that long on a case and then have to postpone the actual bust because of some kid overdoin’ the Christmas cheer.” Team Three was the best in the Denver ATF next to Team Seven and Vin really wanted to help them out if he could. Besides, it would keep him out of the office for a day or so and he’d be able to avoid being drawn into a discussion with Chris that he wasn’t ready to have. He wanted to wait until they were on more even ground, when he had another place to call his own and could tell Chris unequivocally that that was how he thought things should stay.

The elevator door opened on the floor that housed Orrin Travis’ office and he took that as a sign that he was doing the right thing. “I’m going to talk to Travis,” he said to Ezra. 

“Mr. Larabee isn’t going to like this, is he?” Ezra deduced.

Vin laughed and shot him a wink. “Nope, I don’t reckon he is.” He turned to Gibson. “See you later, Bill.”

Ezra wasn’t sure how this would affect his plan, but he was certain he’d somehow be able to use it to his advantage.

“Think Travis will sign off on it?” Gibson asked.

“I don’t think Mr. Travis will have a problem with it,” Ezra replied, “but I’m afraid I can’t say the same for a certain team leader.”

The doors opened at Gibson’s floor and he shot Ezra a grin. “Sounds like it’s shaping up to be an interesting day in Team Seven headquarters. Good luck with that.”

“You have no idea, Mr. Gibson,” Ezra murmured once he was alone. “Absolutely no idea.”

*******

Chris was in his office feeling decidedly out of sorts. He hadn’t seen Vin all weekend and was becoming increasingly concerned by the other man’s seeming desire to avoid him. He needed to see him face to face, to look into those blue eyes where he’d be able to see the truth regardless of what Vin told him with words. His phone rang and he snapped it up irritably. “Larabee.” He listened for a moment, his expression turning grim. “I’ll be right down.”

No one said a word as he strode purposely through the bullpen and out the double doors into the corridor.

“Go right in, Agent Larabee,” Travis’ secretary instructed as soon as he arrived. 

He did just that and found Vin and Phil Peterson sitting on one side of Travis’ desk, Orrin, himself, on the other.

“Have a seat, Chris,” Travis said, indicating a chair on the other side of Vin.

Chris took his seat and shot Vin a glare. The sharpshooter only smiled slightly in response.

“You’re familiar with the Mendelez case,” Travis began without preamble.

Chris nodded. “Not all the details, but I know enough.”

“Then you know they can’t go in without a sharpshooter. Agent Tanner has volunteered his services for this operation. As his Team Leader, your input on this matter is most welcome, but your agreement is not essential.”

“We just came off a difficult case,” Chris pointed out.

“I’m well aware of that,” Travis replied. “However, Agent Tanner feels he’s up to the task and I wouldn’t consider it if I didn’t have faith in his assessment.”

Chris looked at Phil. “What do you have planned exactly?”

“The buy is set for tomorrow. Ramirez has been undercover for six weeks. Once we have the major players at the drop sight, it’s a simple take-down. Vin will be providing high cover. I won’t trust my men with just anyone, Chris. Vin’s worked with us before; he knows how I run my team.”

Larabee couldn’t argue that. Vin had worked with Team Three on more than one occasion and had a good working relationship with its members. And it wasn’t like he’d be doing something he hadn’t done countless times for his own team.

“If we don’t get them tomorrow, we may not get another chance,” Travis pointed out. “By the time we find someone else who can handle the job, we’ll have missed the best opportunity we’ve ever had to get Mendelez off the streets.

Chris sighed, knowing that it was true. Turning to Vin, he pinned him with a steady gaze. “You sure you’re up to this, Tanner?”

Vin nodded without hesitation. “Like I said, Chris, a walk in the park.”

He watched for any sign of uncertainty in the blue eyes but found none. Finally, he nodded in resignation. “Fine.” Turning to Phil, he added, “But I want to see a layout of this warehouse and hear the plan for the op.”

“Not a problem,” Peterson replied with a nod. “I’ve got everything you’ll want to see in my office. Vin can talk to the rest of my team and they’ll fill him in on what we’ve learned so far. By the time we go in there tomorrow, he’ll be as familiar with this case as any of us.”

Travis eyed the three men across from him. “I take it this meeting is over.”

They all nodded and voiced their agreement as they got to their feet.

“Chris, if you have any concerns after meeting with Phil, you bring them to me.” He fixed the blond with a steady look. “You may be Vin’s direct surpervisor, but I’m still yours.”

Chris nodded. “Yes, sir.”

With that, the three men left the office.

*******

By the time Chris returned to his office, he felt marginally better about the op. Phil Peterson was a good agent, one of the best, and he’d covered every conceivable angle. If all went according to plan, Mendelez would be off the streets by Wednesday and Vin would be back where he belonged.

Work-wise, anyway.

He’d barely made it into his own office when his phone rang again. So much for a quiet week, he thought as he picked it up. “Larabee.”

“This is Lenny Harper from Lenny’s Garage,” the voice on the other end informed him. “I have a message for a Mr. Tanner.”

“Agent Tanner won’t be in the office today,” Chris replied, taking note that Lenny’s Garage wasn’t the one Vin habitually took the Jeep to for repairs. “Can I take the message?”

“Sure. Tell him his Jeep’s ready. We can drop it off where we picked it up if he wants, or he can pick it up himself.”

Chris wasn’t sure what time Vin would be able to pick up the vehicle and he’d have to get a ride to do so. “Dropping it off is probably best,” he informed the other man. Giving Vin a ride to his apartment would give them a chance to talk. “If it’s no problem.”

The other man laughed. “Hardly. It’s not often I get called to such a nice neighbourhood. The scenery itself is worth the trouble.”

“Can’t remember anyone ever referring to Purgatorio as a nice neighbourhood, but to each his own.”

“Purgatorio?” Lenny repeated. “We picked the Jeep up on Lawson’s Court this morning.”

Chris frowned slightly. The only person he knew who lived on Lawson’s Court was Ezra. “348?”

“That’s right,” Lenny confirmed. “So, it’s OK to take it back there and leave it?”

“Yeah, sure,” Chris answered distractedly. 

“Tell Mr. Tanner it’ll be there by 2.”

Chris agreed and hung up the phone. After sitting at his desk for a moment, running over the implications in his mind, he got to his feet and went to the door. “Ezra, could you come in here for a moment,” he called out to the bullpen.

Ezra immediately followed him into the office, closing the door behind him. “What can I do for you, Mr. Larabee?”

Chris lowered himself into his desk chair and leaned back, his gaze fixed steadily on the other man. “I just got an interesting phone call from Lenny’s Garage. Seems they have Vin’s Jeep there and wanted to know if they should drop it off on Lawson’s Court where they picked it up.”

“How fortuitous,” Ezra said with a smile. “I’m most pleased they were able to fix it in such a timely manner.”

“Why was Vin’s Jeep at your place this morning?” 

Ezra had to bite back a smile. He’d been expecting the question – counting on it, even – but the tone in which it had been posed came as a surprise. He’d merely wanted Chris to know that Vin wasn’t staying at the Purgatorio apartment; he certainly hadn’t anticipated the blatant jealousy in the other man’s voice.

He looked away briefly, breaking eye contact with the team leader. “I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to divulge that information. Perhaps you should ask Mr. Tanner.”

“Vin isn’t here, Ezra, and you damned well know that. Now, I’m going to ask you once more and I expect a straight answer for once. Did Vin spend the night at your place?”

Ezra met his gaze and held it. “As a man of honour, I will not betray the confidence of a friend.” The spark of anger he’d felt at Chris’ demand faded as he took in the despair beneath the anger in the man’s eyes. He’d promised Vin he wouldn’t tell Chris that he’d given up the apartment, and he wouldn’t. That didn’t change the fact, however, that Chris needed to know and equally needed to realize what his seemingly simple request to move into the guest room had meant to Vin. “If you’ll allow me to make a suggestion, you may want to reserve your questions for the one man who can truly answer them.”

Chris glared at him. “If I want your suggestions, I’ll ask for them.”

Ezra nodded once. “I take that to mean that I’m being dismissed?”

“Get out.”

He left the office and let out a long breath. The best he could hope for was that Chris would take his advice to heart. Of course, on the other side of the coin was the possibility that he’d be starting the new year looking for another job.

*******

As somewhat of an afterthought, Chris stopped on the way home to pick up a couple of large pizzas. He had no idea whether Dave would be at the house for supper, but thought it a good idea to have something on hand that could be easily re-heated if the need arose. He’d barely made it into the house when he heard another vehicle pull up outside. He deposited the pizzas on the kitchen table and returned to the door to greet his house guest.

“Tough day?” Dave asked with a smile.

Chris mustered up one in return for the older man. “Shows, huh?”

Dave chuckled. “Just a little around the eyes.”

“I was thinking of a good, stiff drink. Care to join me?” Chris accepted the responsive nod and poured the amber liquid into two glasses. Handing one to Dave, he gestured toward the table. “Hope you still like pizza. Wasn’t in the mood to cook.”

“Pizza’s fine,” Dave assured him as he grabbed two plates from the cupboard. They ate in silence for a moment before it was broken with a question. “Care to talk about it?”

Chris smiled wryly. “Somehow, I don’t think that would help much.”

Dave accepted that and proceeded to fill the silence with small talk about their favourite sports teams and movies they’d seen. All in all, it was a fairly pleasant meal and by the time it was over, Chris was feeling marginally better. He’d finished clearing the table and had put a pot of coffee on when he returned to the den and found Dave standing in front of the fireplace gazing at pictures on the mantel.

“I remember when this was taken,” he said, turning with a smile and holding a framed photo in one hand. “The summer before Adam was born.” He gazed at Sarah’s face smiling back at him and his voice got a little softer. “You made her so happy, Chris. I only wish Hank could have realized that before …” He allowed the words to trail off as he put the picture back and cleared his throat. Looking around the room, he gestured with one arm. “I was surprised at how little the place has changed. Not that I was expecting anything, really, I just thought things would look ... I don’t know … different, somehow.” 

Chris took a moment and looked around as well. Dave was right; very little had changed despite the fact that his life had taken such a dramatic turn in the last few years. He’d gone from being a happy family man to a miserable excuse for a human being before being pulled from the depths of despair by a shy, unassuming Texan who could blush like a schoolgirl one minute and let out with a string of expletives that could make a sailor blush the next. 

The small smile that graced his lips as he thought about Vin faded as he really took stock of his surroundings. There was nothing that testified to Vin’s presence in his life. There were pictures of the team at the fourth of July party, and the one taken of the seven of them at last year’s office Christmas party, but not much else. No flannel shirt draped over the back of the sofa in case Vin got cold while watching TV, no half empty bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, no boots left wherever they landed when Vin got the urge to kick them off. In the process of ‘grabbing a few things’ for his stay in town, Vin had effectively erased all evidence of their life together and the realization filled Chris with an overwhelming need to see his lover, to touch him, to reassure himself that he was still… there.

“I’m sorry, Chris.”

The words drew the blond from his thoughts and he frowned slightly at the other man. “For what?”

“It must be hard, having me here, reminding you of what you had and lost. I didn’t mean to dredge up any of that pain, Chris. I just …”

“Miss them,” Chris finished the thought quietly. “Me, too.” He felt a momentary pang of guilt even as he spoke the words. He did miss them, more than he could ever verbalize, but it was Vin’s absence he’d felt so strongly when he’d taken a good look around the room. By allowing Dave to believe otherwise, he felt like he was betraying both Sarah and Vin. The room suddenly seemed to grow smaller, the air closer. “I have to go out,” he said flatly.

“Now?” Dave asked, concerned.

Chris managed a smile of what he hoped was reassurance. “There’s a case file I need to go over before my meeting tomorrow morning. I just realized I left it sitting on my desk.”

Dave regarded him for a moment, then nodded. “Can’t say as I haven’t done that myself a time or two,” he chuckled. “I need to go over some files of my own and then I’ll probably watch a little TV before bed.”

Chris nodded as he once again donned his coat and checked the pockets for his keys and phone. “Help yourself to whatever you need.”

Moments later, he was in the truck and headed for Purgatorio. 

*******

“I assume Mr. Harper did a satisfactory job on your vehicle.”

Vin looked up from the files Peterson had sent home with him and nodded. “Yeah, runs like a charm.”

“Glad to hear it.”

Vin went back to his work and Ezra pretended to find interest in the pages of a book he was reading, but before long, he broke the silence once again. “I hope you don’t mind that I gave the garage the office number instead of your cell.”

“Don’t matter none,” Vin murmured. “Just glad he was able to fix it so quick.”

“I must say, Mr. Larabee was rather intrigued as to why they’d offer to drop it off here instead of your place.”

That garnered a small frown from Vin as he once again looked up. “He say somethin’?”

Ezra shrugged, affecting a casual tone. “He merely asked if you’d spent the night here.”

Vin’s eyes narrowed slightly. “What did you tell him?”

Green eyes met his without a trace of guile. “Not a thing, of course, except that he should ask you as it’s your story to tell.”

Vin was silent for a moment before nodding slowly. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Ezra watched out of the corner of his eye as Vin went back to studying the files before him. “Have you given any thought to what you’re going to tell him should he heed my advice?”

Vin tensed slightly, but didn’t lift his eyes from the paper he held. “With any luck, I’ll have another place by then and I’ll just tell ‘im there was a gap ‘tween leases ‘cause of the holidays and all.”

“That could work,” Ezra mused. “Or you might consider just telling him the truth.”

Blue eyes snapped up to meet green, gazes locked for a moment before Vin shook his head slightly and once again focused on he papers spread out in front of him. “Ain’t no point,” he said softly. “Wouldn’t change nothin’. ‘Sides, it’s better this way.”

“Better for whom?”

Sighing, Vin closed the folder and ran a hand through his hair. “I know Chris, Ezra. He may be fine with me wantin’ ta keep my own place, but he’d never understand me givin’ it up an’ then changin’ my mind.”

Ezra studied him for a moment. “And he may, in fact, interpret that to mean that you’ve changed your mind about him.”

“And that ain’t ever gonna happen, Ez, no matter where I’m livin’.”

Ezra nodded in understanding. “In that case, I hereby promise to keep my meddling in check.”

Vin smiled. “I’ll be sure ta let ya know if’n I need you ta step in.”

“You do that,” the other man replied on a chuckle.

Getting to his feet, Vin stretched before picking up the folder. “I’m gonna run over to Peterson’s place for a bit. The team’s meetin’ over there to go over some last minute things ‘fore the bust tomorrow.”

“Good idea,” Ezra commented. “In the event I’m already aslumber by the time you return, I bid you a good night.” He watched as Vin gathered his things and left the condo. “And good luck,” he added softly to the empty room.

*******

Chris let himself into the old building and was just starting up the stairs when a voice stopped him.

“If you’re lookin’ for Mr. Tanner, he ain’t here.”

He turned and descended the few steps he’d already taken to stand before the superintendent. “Evening, Charlie.”

“Evenin’, Mr. Larabee. Like I said, Mr. Tanner ain’t here.”

“Say anything about when he’d be back?”

Charlie shrugged. “Only that he might be real late.”

Chris sighed. He’d half hoped that the absence of the Jeep was merely an indication that the unreliable vehicle had broken down yet again. There was also a chance, however, that Vin was with Peterson going over details of the next day’s bust. He knew Team Three’s SAC was meticulous in his planning and would want to make sure Vin had every detail, being a last minute replacement. 

“Any message should I see ‘im?”

Charlie’s words brought him from his thoughts. “Just tell him I’ll see him tomorrow.”

The muffled sound of a phone ringing came from the direction of Charlie’s ground floor apartment and Chris smiled. “I’ll let myself out. Night, Charlie.”

“G’night, Mr. Larabee,” Charlie responded in kind as he headed toward his apartment and the ringing phone.

At the door leading to the street, Chris encountered a young woman trying to juggle two shopping bags and a child’s car seat into the lobby.

“Let me take those,” he offered, reaching for the bags. 

She eyed him warily and shifted her weight to provide as much of a barrier as she could between the strange man and the child she carried.

He smiled. “I know for a fact the elevator is less than reliable and it looks like you’re going to have a battle on your hands getting all that up those stairs.” He reached into his pocket and showed his identification. “Chris Larabee, ATF.”

She offered a combination of a sheepish smile and a sigh of relief in response. “I’m sorry, Mr. Larabee. We haven’t lived here long but I know it’s not the safest of neighbourhoods. I’m Maria Diaz and I’d be grateful for the extra hands if you’re still offering.”

He took the two shopping bags and waited for her to lead the way up the stairs with the child.

“I really appreciate this,” she called over her shoulder. “My husband is working extra shifts this week so that he can take a few days off over the holidays. He usually helps me with the shopping, but there were some things that just couldn’t wait.”

“That’s always the way when you have kids,” Chris replied amiably.

They reached the fourth floor landing and she stopped in front of a familiar door. “Thanks again,” she said with a smile. 

Chris looked from her to the door and back again, a small frown forming. “There must be some mistake.”

“Excuse me?” she asked, looking up as she fished a key from her handbag.

“This apartment,” Chris clarified, “it belongs to a friend of mine.”

She frowned slightly before smiling. “You mean that nice man with the accent? Mr. … uh…”

“Tanner,” Chris supplied.

“Yes,” she beamed. “Such a nice man. When he learned we were just starting out, he offered to leave most of the furniture. He made it sound like it was no big deal to him, but it sure meant a lot to Arnie and me.”

“I don’t understand,” Chris admitted with a small shake of his head. “How long have you lived here?”

“Mr. Tanner’s lease was up at the end of November. We moved in shortly after that.”

“I see,” Chris murmured, though he really didn’t understand it at all. 

“If you see Mr. Tanner, please tell him again how grateful we are.”

He forced a small smile. “I’ll do that,” he promised. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Diaz.”

“Likewise,” she said with a smile. “And thanks again.”

As he made his way slowly down the stairs, he was still trying to get his mind around all he’d learned in the last few minutes. Vin had given up the lease on his apartment weeks ago. Why hadn’t he said anything? And where was he living now?

The answer hit him like a physical blow and stopped him dead in his tracks. He considered going to Charlie and demanding answers, but realized the man might not have them to give. Deciding to take Ezra’s advice, he headed for the one man who did.

And he had a feeling he knew just where to find him.

*******

Ezra was exiting the kitchen with a bottle of wine when the doorbell rang. Putting down the bottle, he went to the door and peered through the sidelight to see Chris Larabee on his porch wearing a less than friendly expression. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

“Mr. Larabee,” he greeted the man with a smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Where is he?”

“To whom are you referring?”

“You know damned well. Where’s Vin?”

“I assure you, Mr. Tanner is not here.”

“I can see that. But I suspect you know where he is and I’m not leaving here until you tell me what the fuck is going on.”

Quickly taking in the determined features, Ezra sighed and swung the door wide. “Then by all means, please come in,” he drawled. He closed the door once the irate man passed through. “May I offer you a libation? I, myself, was just about to partake.”

“What you can offer me is a straight answer,” Chris growled. “Has Vin been staying here?”

“Here? Why on earth would Mr. Tanner be staying here?” Ezra hedged smoothly.

“Maybe because he gave up the lease on his apartment weeks ago,” Chris replied angrily.

“I see.”

Chris’ eyes narrowed at the words and the tone in which they’d been delivered. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

“I take it from your current state of agitation that you didn’t,” Ezra countered.

“So help me, Standish, if you don’t start talking, I’m going to break you in half.”

If there was one thing Ezra Standish had learned it was to choose his battles wisely. “From what I can ascertain, no one knew of Mr. Tanner’s change in dwelling status until I found out mere days ago.”

“When?”

“Friday, I believe it was. The day of Mr. Conley’s surprise visit to the office.”

Chris replayed the conversation he’d had with Vin in his head. When he’d offered to stay in town during Dave’s visit, he’d done so knowing he didn’t actually have a place to stay. Why the Hell hadn’t he just told him then? “Why tell you and no one else?”

Ezra smiled slightly, easily discerning the real question in Chris’ words. Why tell you and not me? “As far as Mr. Tanner’s reasons for not informing anyone of his business, you’ll have to ask him. As for him telling me, he didn’t. I followed him from the bar that night and found him ready to bed down in your office. He refused to tell me what was going on until I threatened to tell you.”

“What did he say?” Chris asked, his anger deflating in the face of his growing confusion and unease.

“Merely that he’d given up his apartment and was in the market for another,” Ezra replied, purposefully omitting the finer details. “I offered him a place to stay until such time as he found one.”

Chris frowned. Vin was looking for another apartment? After all the time Chris had been trying to get him to move to the ranch, he’d finally given up his apartment only to move in with Ezra until he could find another? It didn’t make any sense. “That doesn’t make any sense. He could have stayed at the ranch.”

Ezra saw an opportunity and wasn’t about to let it slip through his fingers. “Perhaps he felt there were certain advantages to living here,” he suggested smoothly.

“Such as?” Chris asked, his voice hard.

“Such as the fact that when he’s here, he knows he’s a guest.”

“What the Hell is that supposed to mean?” Chris demanded. “He’s not a guest at the ranch and he knows that.”

“Perhaps he found it difficult to make the distinction while being asked to move into the guest quarters.”

“You sonofabitch,” Chris growled. 

“One can only imagine how difficult it might be never knowing when next you’d be requested to play the part of a visitor in the dwelling you’d come to think of as home.”

Chris’s fist connected with Ezra's jaw before either man knew what was happening. 

“What the Hell’s goin’ on here?” a soft but angry voice demanded, causing both men to turn toward the door where Vin stood.

“It seems, Mr. Tanner,” Ezra drawled as Vin helped him to his feet, “that our esteemed leader here is somewhat adverse to having certain truths revealed.”

Vin’s gaze shifted from Ezra to Chris, his frown deepening. “Chris?”

“We have to talk, Vin.”

“As luck would have it,” Ezra offered, “I was just on my way out.”

“Ez, you don’t hafta …”

“No, Mr. Tanner, I do.” He glanced at Chris briefly. “I’ll leave you gentlemen to your privacy.”

Once alone, the two men faced each other. “What the Hell was that all about, Chris?”

Unwilling to admit to his recent loss of control, Chris posed a question of his own. “When were you going to tell me you gave up your apartment?”

Vin’s eyes widened slightly before turning hard. “Ezra told you.”

“Ezra wouldn’t tell me a damned thing,” Chris corrected him angrily. “I had to learn it from the woman who’s currently living in what I mistakenly thought was still your apartment!”

Knowing his lover’s anger was justified, Vin sighed. “I’m sorry, Chris. I didn’t mean for you ta find out that way.”

“Did you mean for me to find out at all?”

“Not until I had another place,” he admitted quietly.

Chris was shaking his head slowly. “Why, Vin?”

Vin sighed again. “That’s a hard question to answer.”

“Try.”

He turned steady blue eyes on green and contemplated his response for a long moment. “I wanted ta surprise you,” he finally said, opting to go for the whole truth. “Was gonna tell you Christmas mornin’.”

Chris frowned in confusion. “Tell me that you had a new apartment?”

“No, that I’d given up the lease and was movin’ out to the ranch for good.”

The surprise was evident in Chris’ features. “Vin, that’s great… I … I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t hafta say nothin’, Chris,” Vin said quietly. “I changed my mind and that’s why I didn’t want ya to know. I’s worried you’d think I don’t wanna be with you and that’s not the truth of it at all. I just think it’s best we keep our separate places, same’s we have been.”

“But…” Chris was about to argue the idea when Ezra’s words began to play themselves over in his mind. “Vin, I didn’t mean… when I suggested the guest room, I was just … I didn’t think…”

“Chris, it’s all right,” Vin assured him. “I understand. You weren’t expectin’ your past and present to run smack dab inta each other like they did. But we have to face the fact that it could happen again. It’s plain ta see that you and Dave get along. He’s one of the few links you have ta Sarah and there’s no reason you should give that up. I just ain’t got no part in that, is all. It’s easier if’n I have a place of my own ta go to when somethin’ like that comes up.”

Chris was shaking his head. “That isn’t what I want, Vin.”

“We don’t always get what we want, Chris,” he said with a sad smile. “But what we have ain’t worth riskin’ ta get it all. I love ya and I wanna spend the rest of my life with ya, but it just ain’t gonna work with us livin’ together. Not when there’s still part of your personal life that we hafta hide from.”

Chris felt his heart breaking with each word. With one carelessly thought out suggestion, he’d lost his chance at having Vin move in with him once and for all. He’d dreamed of a future together, of sharing a house – no, a home – and a life. Those visions were suddenly replaced by those of the ranch devoid of Vin’s presence and he felt a clenching in his gut. “We don’t have to hide, Vin,” he replied. “I’ll tell Dave tonight.”

Vin stepped closer and put a hand on his Chris’ arm. “You can’t do that, Chris, not knowin’ that it could ruin your friendship with him. I don’t want that. We were happy the way things were, weren’t we? Why can’t we just go back ta that and forget everything else?”

The pleading look in those blue eyes melted Chris’ heart. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

Vin smiled. “Nothin’ ta be sorry about. We still have each other; that’s all that really matters.”

Chris drew him close and kissed him, a long, deep kiss that left them both breathless when they parted. 

Vin touched his lover’s cheek gently, blue eyes searching green. “So, we’re OK?”

He didn’t really know how to answer that. He’d finally realized just how thoroughly he’d fucked up and he was feeling far from OK, but he knew Vin had an important op the next day and didn’t want him having to worry about the status of their relationship when he needed to concentrate on the job. “Yeah, we’re OK,” he answered with the soft smile reserved only for Vin.

*******

Chris left the condo knowing that he had his work cut out for him. He needed to apologize to Ezra and should even thank him for trying to make him see the light, despite his irritating methods, but more importantly, he had to figure out a way to change Vin’s mind. He knew how stubborn his lover could be and had no doubt that Vin would resist any suggestion that he move in with Chris even more ardently than he had before. At a loss for ideas on how to fix the mess he’d made of things, he decided to go to the man who seemed to have all the answers when it came to such matters.

“Chris?” Buck greeted him as he opened the door. “Something wrong?”

Chris sighed. “No one’s hurt or anything, if that’s what you mean, but something’s definitely wrong.”

“What is it?” Buck asked as he ushered him into the living room. 

“I’m a fucking idiot,” Chris replied in explanation.

One eyebrow climbed slowly toward Buck’s hairline. “Uh… let’s say you have your moments, but what, specifically, are you referring to?”

Chris took the beer Buck offered and fidgeted with the cold bottle for a moment. “I told you that Vin offered to stay in town while Dave’s visiting,” he began.

“Yeah,” Buck said slowly. 

“Well, I didn’t tell you that he made the offer after I asked him to move into the guest room for a few days.”

Buck groaned. “Chris, you didn’t.”

“Fucking idiot, remember?” Chris replied irritably.

“Yeah, well, you’ve outdone yourself this time.” Buck was pacing in agitation. “Jesus, Chris, what were you thinking? Name one instance when you would have asked Sarah to move into the guest room for a few days.”

“It’s not the same and you know it,” he snapped in his own defense. “Vin and I knew going in that there were going to be times when we had to keep this whole thing under wraps.”

“On the job, yeah,” Buck retorted in exasperation. “In public, maybe, but in your own home? How did you think that was going to sound to someone who’s had the kinda life Vin has?” He glared at his friend, eyes narrowed. “Or maybe that made it easier for you. What’s one more disappointment in his life, right?”

“I could lay you flat for that remark,” Chris growled. 

“Take your best shot,” Buck challenged. “’Cause I’d love a good reason to kick your ass just now.”

Chris glared at him for a moment before remembering it wasn’t Buck who deserved his anger but himself. “Well, you might want to wait until you hear the rest,” he said miserably as he lowered himself into a chair.

“What rest?”

Chris took a long pull from his beer before answering. “Vin gave up his lease at the end of last month. Was finally going to move out to the ranch for good.”

“Was?”

“He changed his mind after Dave showed up.” Chris proceeded to explain what had transpired earlier in the evening. “So there you have it,” he concluded. “Vin’s convinced that it’s better if we maintain separate residences and I don’t know what I can say at this point that will change his mind.”

Buck was silent for a moment. “Not sure there’s anything you can say, Chris,” he finally stated sincerely. “You know the kinda life he’s had. He’s been shoved from one home to the next since he’s old enough to know what was goin’ on. Much as you hated that apartment of his, it was probably the first place he’s had that felt like a real home. No one tellin’ him it’s time to move on, no rules ‘bout what he could and couldn’t do.”

Chris hung his head. “I made him believe he could have that with me and then I let him down.” He shook his head as the enormity of what he’d done overwhelmed him. “Christ, Buck, I really fucked up this time.”

“Yeah, you did, ol’ Son,” Buck replied softly. “But I doubt Vin sees it that way. What he’s got with you is probably more than he ever thought he’d have. He’s happy, Chris, and if he feels better having a place of his own what’s it gonna hurt long as he’s still with you more than he’s not?”

Chris was shaking his head. “It’s not enough that he’s got more than he thought he’d have. He deserves more, Buck.”

Buck had to fight to hide a smile at that. “Glad to hear that. Now, what do you plan to do about it?”

Chris thought about that for a moment. “I plan to make him believe it,” he said, looking up to meet Buck’s gaze. “No matter how long it takes.”

“Now that’s the Chris Larabee I know,” Buck said with a grin. “You got a plan?”

After some consideration, Chris nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Yeah, I do, but I’m going to need some help.”

Buck listened as he outlined his plan. “You sure you want to do this?”

A small smile touched Chris’ lips and he looked away for a moment as though picturing something only he could see. When his gaze swung back to meet that of his friend, it was devoid of doubt. “There was only one other time in my life that I was this sure about anything,” he stated with quiet conviction.

Buck was beaming with barely concealed pleasure at the words. “All right, then,” he said with a nod. “I think I speak for the others when I say you can count us in.”

*******

Ezra had barely enough time to get his coat off the next morning before he was summoned into Chris’s office. While Vin had assured him that everything was fine, he was still somewhat tense as he made his way to meet the man.

“Close the door,” Chris instructed in a quiet voice.

Ezra did so and stood waiting expectantly.

Chris grimaced slightly as he saw the bruise on the side of his fellow agent’s face. “I owe you an apology, Ezra. I shouldn’t have hit you.”

Touching the discolouration gingerly, Ezra offered a wry smile. “Well, Mr. Larabee, perhaps I was somewhat deserving with my provocation.”

“It was still wrong and I’m sorry. Besides, everything you said was true. Most men wouldn’t have risked a broken jaw to make me see that.”

Surprised by the admission, Ezra was left speechless for a moment. “If it achieved the desired results, then it was worth the risk and I graciously accept your apology.”

Chris nodded once, clearly becoming uncomfortable with the foray into personal feelings. 

“May I assume that everything is now as it should be?” Ezra asked with feigned nonchalance.

He had to think for a moment how best to answer that. “No,” he finally said. With a determined glint in his eyes, he added, “But it will be.”

“Good. As much as I’ve come to like Mr. Tanner, he is not now, nor shall he ever be, my first choice of a permanent house guest.”

Chris smiled. “I’d bet my next month’s salary, the feeling is mutual.”

He caught a glint of gold as Ezra returned the smile. “That’s one bet I wouldn’t be willing to take, Mr. Larabee.” With his customary two finger salute, he turned and left the office.

*******

It was nearly five and Chris was in the bullpen going over a report with Nathan when Vin and Peterson walked in.

“How’d it go?” Chris asked, though he was sure he knew the answer by the crooked smile Vin greeted him with.

“Like lickin’ butter off a knife,” was the verbal reply.

“They had a few surprises for us,” Peterson elaborated, “but we got them.” His expression sobered slightly. “Vin saved the lives of two of my men today, Chris. I’ll be putting him in for a commendation.”

“You keep that up, you’ll have more of those things than Chris,” JD teased.

“Just doin’ my job,” Vin said, blushing slightly. “No big deal.”

“It is when you do it as well as you do, Son,” Peterson replied, slapping him on the back. 

Vin shook his hand with a smile. “Thanks. Next time you see Todd, tell ‘im we send our best.”

“Will do,” Peterson promised. Turning to Chris, he held out his hand. “Thanks, Chris.”

“Glad it all worked out.”

After exchanging good wishes for the holidays with the rest of the team, Peterson left the office and Chris turned to Vin, one eyebrow raised expectantly. “A few surprises, huh?”

“Nothin’ we couldn’t handle,” Vin replied with a shrug. “There’s a new guy they weren’t expectin’ ta show and he got the drop on where Jerry and Bob’s positioned. I had a clear line o’ sight, so I took ‘im out.”

“Kill shot?” Chris asked with a frown.

Vin shook his head. “Gun hand. He’ll be eatin’ his prison meals left-handed for a while, but he’ll live.”

Satisfied, Chris nodded. 

“Well,” Buck exclaimed, getting to his feet, “now that Vin’s back safe and sound and Chris is breathing again, I believe it’s time to call it a day. I have a date with one of Santa’s helpers, and my, does that girl know how to help a man.”

“Sorry, Buck,” Chris intervened. “That was Travis on the phone a few minutes ago. We’ve got a new case coming down.” He held up a hand to stem the resulting chorus of comments and complaints. “Settle down, we won’t be doing anything with it until after the holiday, but Travis has called a meeting for tomorrow morning and I don’t want to go in without a plan.”

“What’s the case?” JD asked.

“Gun runner out of Miami,” Chris replied. “They nabbed a few of the higher ups down there, but the top dog keeps slipping through their fingers. Word has it he’s relocated to our neck of the woods and they’re hoping one of us can get inside, gain his trust.”

“That could prove to be a lengthy endeavour,” Ezra pointed out.

“They’ve been trying to get this guy for over a year,” Chris explained. “A few more months aren’t going to make a difference, especially if it gets him and his guns off the streets.”

“Do you have the file?” Josiah asked.

“Travis is sending it down shortly,” Chris replied. “We’ll need to go over it and determine our best course of action before I meet with Travis and the guy from the Miami branch at 9 a.m.”

“Which means my date is history,” Buck said with an exaggerated sigh as he slumped back into his chair. 

“I thought we could meet out at the ranch around 7. I’ll get the intel from Travis and pick up food on the way out,” Chris offered.

“Or we could just stay here,” Vin suggested. “Order in and that’ll save everyone havin’ to drive out there an’ back. You still got company, don’t forget.”

Chris knew that was the real reason behind Vin’s suggestion and felt a renewed sadness that he didn’t feel entirely comfortable about being at the ranch with Dave there. 

“I, for one, believe my creativity would be greater inspired by a more comfortable ambiance,” Ezra interjected, “perhaps even with Mr. Larabee’s good Cognac warming my soul.”

“Hell, bein’ a lawyer, Dave may just come in handy when it comes to some of Ezra’s ideas,” Buck teased.

“If it turns out to be a long meeting, I’d rather be spending it in one of Chris’ recliners than this hard office furniture,” Josiah added his two cents.

The others murmured in agreement and Vin shrugged self-consciously. It wouldn’t be so bad, maybe, if the whole gang was there. “It was just an idea. I got nothin’ ‘gainst goin’ out to the ranch if that’s what everybody wants.”

“Good, then it’s settled,” Chris said with a nod. “See you boys around 7.”

Vin watched as Chris went back into his office without so much as a glance in his direction. He’d thought they were OK after their talk the night before, but now he wasn’t so sure. Maybe after having time to think about it, Chris had decided that he was more upset about Vin’s decision to get another place than he’d let on.

It was shaping up to be a long, uncomfortable evening.

*******

Vin was surprised to see only the Ram and an unfamiliar, nondescript car when he pulled up outside of the ranch house at 7:30. He’d purposely been late, hoping that everyone else would be there ahead of him and wondered why none of their vehicles were there. Knowing Chris was no doubt aware of his arrival, there was no way he could sit in the Jeep and wait, so he got out and trudged through the snow towards the door. Chris had it open before he had a chance to knock.

“Just in time,” the blond smiled. “Food’s still hot.”

“Where is everybody?” Vin asked as he took off his coat.

“Everybody’s here, now,” Chris replied evasively.

“Chris…” The word held a hint of warning and Chris thought the man just might bolt at the first opportunity. He was about to say something to prevent that from happening when Dave joined them from the direction of the den.

“Agent Tanner,” he said with a smile as he held out his hand. “Chris told me you’d be coming out for a sort of tete a tete. It’s good to see you again.”

“Same here,” Vin replied. “And I told you, you can call me Vin.”

“Well, Vin, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Why don’t we eat and I’ll get out of your hair so the two of you can get down to business.”

Vin looked at Chris, who shrugged slightly. “Sure, that sounds good,” he replied, still trying to figure out just what his boss and lover was planning.

There were only three places set and Vin could detect the aromas of his favourite foods coming from the kitchen. He knew Chris must have placed the order hours ago and that tidbit of information only added to his confusion.

Chris took a seat at the table with the other two men and looked at them each in turn. “Well, boys, let’s eat,” he said with a grin.

Vin contemplated leaving, but knew that would only cause a scene. Instead, he began filling his plate, taking his cue from the other two. Before long, Dave had drawn him into a conversation about his days as a Ranger and the meal passed rather pleasantly.

“Anyone for coffee?” Chris asked, getting to his feet once they’d eaten their fill.

“I’d prefer a Scotch.” Dave grinned, picking up his plate and reaching for Vin’s. “I’ve had your coffee.”

“If you had to drink Vin’s five days a week, you’d appreciate mine, believe me,” Chris retorted in a serious tone.

“Get your ass into the office earlier and you could make the coffee yerself,” Vin quipped as he helped to clear the table. Much to his surprise, he found himself enjoying the lighthearted banter. He suspected Chris’s plan was for him to get to know Dave better and he had to admit that it had worked. He genuinely liked the man and already felt more comfortable in his presence.

“Hell,” Chris scoffed, “As soon as you realized the spoon didn’t stand up in it, you’d only toss it out and make a pot of your own anyway.”

Dave laughed, looking at Vin. “Really?”

“Might’a done that a time or two,” he replied, eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Or three,” Chris grumbled.

“Can’t expect a man to work all day without good strong coffee,” Vin defended himself. “That stuff you make hardly fits the bill.”

“But my stomach lining will still be intact when I’m 50,” Chris countered. 

It was Vin’s turn to scoff. “The way you’ve been known to toss back the whiskey, that ain’t highly likely.” 

“I deserve a drink or two after putting up with you guys all day,” Chris replied. “One of these days I’m just gonna shoot the lot of you and put myself out of my misery.”

“Too much paperwork,” Vin said, shaking his head. “Guess you’re just gonna have to suck it up, Cowboy.” He suddenly froze, realizing what he’d said and hoping he hadn’t inadvertently revealed too much by using the rather personal moniker. He relaxed only slightly when he heard Dave chuckling.

“You find that funny, do you?” Chris asked, trying for a stern expression but unable to keep a small smile from his face.

“I remember one summer I came to visit and you were out working one of the horses, hat and boots on. I said you looked like you’d just stepped from the pages of an Old West novel and if looks could kill, the glare I got in return would have struck me dead on the spot.” He winked, eyes twinkling. “I never dared bring it up again, but when someone else does, damn right I think it’s funny.”

“Yeah, we’ve all seen that glare a time or two,” Vin said with a grin.

“I’m surprised you’ve ever noticed, for all the good it does me where you’re concerned,” Chris grumbled, the aforementioned glare firmly in place.

Vin laughed. “Oh, I’ve noticed, it just don’t scare me none ‘s all.”

“Guess Sarah wasn’t the only one immune to it,” Dave mused aloud.

Silence descended on the room and reigned for only a moment before Chris cleared his throat. “Scotch is in the den, boys.”

He poured two drinks and handed them to the other men before pouring one more for himself. He hoped he wouldn’t be needing another before the night was out.

“Thanks, Chris,” Dave acknowledged the glass he’d been handed. “I’ll just take this into my room. I’ve got some files I can look over and I know the two of you have work to do.”

“I’d like you to stay, Dave,” Chris said quietly. “Our business tonight actually concerns you.”

“I don’t understand,” Dave said with an uncertain frown.

“Neither do I.” Vin’s voice held a definite tone of warning and his eyes were shooting angry daggers in Chris’ direction. 

Chris ignored both. “There are some things I’d like to tell Dave and I want you to hear them, too.”

Vin swallowed hard. It had been such a pleasant evening and Chris was about to blow it all to Hell with some sort of misguided attempt at smoothing things over. Why the Hell couldn’t the man leave well enough alone? “Chris, I don’t think …”

“No, Vin, it’s time we cleared the air.”

Dave was watching them with a small frown. “Someone want to tell me what’s going on?”

Chris gestured toward the sofa. “Have a seat.”

Dave did just that, but Vin remained standing.

There was a moment of silence before Chris started talking. “After Sarah died, I didn’t think I’d ever fall in love again,” he stated quietly. “Hell, I didn’t even want to.” He smiled with a wry sadness as he remembered those days. “Didn’t think I deserved it and I sure as Hell didn’t think there was anyone out there who deserved me.”

Dave’s expression turned to one of concern but he remained silent.

“But then I met someone,” Chris continued. “At first I wouldn’t admit to myself that it was love, but there came a point when I just couldn’t deny it any longer.” He huffed a soft laugh, shaking his head. “Christ, I fell harder and faster than I thought possible and I didn’t even realize it.” He raised his eyes to meet Dave’s. “I loved Sarah and Adam; I don’t want you to ever doubt that, but they’re gone. It took me a long time to accept it, but the truth is, I love someone else now, someone just as amazing and caring and beautiful as Sarah and who means every bit as much to me as she did.”

Dave was shaking his head slowly. “I don’t understand, Chris. Why couldn’t you just tell me that? What have I ever done to make you think I wouldn’t understand and be happy for you?”

Chris held his gaze for a moment and then walked over to where Vin stood looking very much like the clichéd deer caught in the headlights. “Dave, I want you to meet Vin Tanner, my friend, my partner, and the only person I’ll ever love as much as I loved Sarah.”

Vin felt like he was going to throw up. “Chris, don’t…”

“Vin?” Dave repeated in a dazed voice.

“We’ve been together for nearly a year,” Chris explained patiently. “I’ve been trying for months to get him to move out here officially, but then I asked him to move into the guest room during your visit.” He looked at Vin, his eyes shining with sadness and regret. “And I may very well have lost my chance at the one thing I want most in this world.”

Vin tore his eyes from Chris’s long enough to notice that Dave’s surprised expression was slowly turning dark with anger. “Chris…”

“I know I fucked up,” Chris was saying. “And I understand that you’re having second thoughts, but I mean it, Vin. I want to spend the rest of my life with you here, in our home, and I don’t give a shit who knows it.”

Vin’s gaze flicked uncertainly toward Dave. “Can we talk about this later?” he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Chris smiled. “As often and as long as it takes,” he whispered back. Turning to face the other man in the room, he concluded, “So, now you have it.” 

Dave was practically glaring at them now and Vin felt his gut clench.

“You sonofabitch,” Conley finally said in a low voice.

Despite his own discomfort, Vin’s protective instincts kicked in and he took a step forward, his voice hard. “Dave, you don’t understand…”

“I think I understand perfectly,” Dave interrupted, getting to his feet. He moved toward Chris, his expression angry. “You say you love him yet you kick him out of your home to make things a little easier on yourself. Does that pretty much cover it?”

“I wanted to make things easier for you,” Chris argued, getting angry himself.

“Bullshit,” Dave interjected. “I’d have been here for a few days and then I would have been gone. What fucking difference would it have made if I’d been uncomfortable with it? I would have stayed in the hotel room, finished my business and that would have been that. Admit it, Chris, you weren’t thinking of anyone but yourself.”

“All right!” Chris snapped. “I thought it would be easier, OK? I didn’t want to have to defend my choices!”

“So instead, you choose to deny the person you claim to love? How the Hell do you defend that?! How do you think that makes him feel? How do you think it makes _me_ feel?”

“I wasn’t denying Vin,” Chris replied, shocked at the very concept. He looked over to his lover to reiterate that fact. “Vin?” 

“He hasn’t gone far, Chris,” Dave assured him quietly. “His keys are still on the sideboard.”

“I have to talk to him.”

“Maybe you should give him a little time. Jesus, Chris, you just outed him to a virtual stranger and practically admitted that you hadn’t considered his feelings once in this little charade of yours.”

Chris ran a hand through his hair. “Christ, I fucked up again.”

Dave sighed, the anger draining out of him. “Maybe not.” He was silent for a moment. “Look, Chris, I understand your reasons for doing what you did, but that doesn’t mean I’m not a little disappointed that you went with your gut on this. The man I knew wouldn’t have given a rat’s ass what anyone else thought.”

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks,” Chris retorted. Then, in a much quieter voice, he added, “Except you.”

“I don’t get that, Chris.”

He sighed. “I didn’t want you to think that what I had with Sarah was anything less than it was. I loved her, Dave. I wasn’t waiting for something better to come along.”

“I’m not stupid, Chris. I could see how much you loved Sarah.”

Chris acknowledged that gratefully. “But then Vin did come along. I can’t explain it, Dave. I wasn’t looking for it, hadn’t even ever imagined it, but …”

“Don’t try to explain it, Chris,” Dave said softly. “That’s what got you into this. If Vin makes you happy, then I’m happy for you. I don’t give a shit if he’s male or female, I only care that you’re happy again.” He paused for a moment to allow his words to sink in. “Sarah would approve.”

Chris smiled gently. “I think she would have liked Vin.”

“I know she would have. He brought you back to life, Chris. Hell, she would have loved him for that alone.”

Chris hung his head. “Sometimes I … I don’t know, I just … I’d give anything to change what happened to Sarah and Adam, but then I wouldn’t have Vin and I can’t imagine my life without him.” He looked up, his eyes full of anguish. “What kind of man does that make me?”

“The best kind, Chris,” Dave smiled, his eyes full of affection for the man before him. “The very best kind.”

Chris shook his head and drained his glass before getting to his feet. “I need to talk to Vin.”

Dave nodded. “From what I’ve seen, he’s good for you, Chris.” He raised an eyebrow in warning. “Don’t fuck it up again or I’ll have to kick your ass.”

“You’ll have to get in line,” Chris replied as he headed out the door.

*******

Vin was aware of Chris’s presence the minute he entered the barn, but he continued stroking Peso’s nose as if he hadn’t noticed.

“I thought I’d finally got it right,” Chris finally said from where he stood leaning against the open door.

Vin shook his head slowly and took a deep breath, trying to rein in his emotions. When he turned, his expression was, for the most part, unreadable, even to someone who knew him as well as Chris did. 

“Look, Vin, I know…”

“No, Chris,” Vin cut him off with a flat tone. “Don’t say you know what I’s thinkin’ or feelin’ right now, ‘cause the truth is, I don’t even know.” His expression softened somewhat and he breathed out a sigh. “Hell, I ain’t sure if I should kiss you or kick your ass.”

“If I get a vote, I’d go for the first option,” Chris said, trying to elicit a smile.

Vin’s expression didn’t change as he regarded him. “How about I give you as much of a vote as you gave me in this whole thing.” 

Chris grimaced and looked away briefly. “I made a mistake.” When he looked back and saw Vin’s raised eyebrow, he amended his statement. “Maybe more than one.”

“I don’t think the official tally’s in yet on that one.”

“You aren’t going to cut me a bit of slack here, are you?” Chris asked, smiling despite the situation.

“Depends,” Vin answered without hesitation. “Keep talkin’.”

Chris sighed. “You’re right; when I suggested you move into the guest room, I wasn’t considering your feelings. But what happened tonight was because I was.”

“I musta missed that when you’s ignoring everything I tried ta say,” Vin quipped.

Nope, no slack at all. And Chris suddenly realized he wouldn’t have it any other way. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man calling him on his shit. “God, I love you,” he breathed before he even realized he’d spoken the words aloud.

Vin had to struggle to keep a smile off his face. “I think that part’s been established. Quit tryin’ ta change the subject.”

Chris hadn’t missed the brief flash of amusement that flickered through the blue eyes he was currently focused on and it gave him a renewed spark of hope that he could still fix this. Opting for the naked truth, he took a deep breath. “I thought if Dave knew we were together, it would somehow tarnish what I had with Sarah. He was part of my life with her and I didn’t know how to deal with both relationships at the same time, so I took ours out of the equation to make it easier and that was wrong.”

He took Vin’s silence as agreement and continued. “When I talked to you at Ezra’s, I realized how that made you feel, but I didn’t know how to fix it. Buck was the one who made me realize that words weren’t enough. I’d already said the words, already made you believe that I wanted the same things you did, but it was my actions that made you think otherwise, so I figured it would take actions to prove my commitment.”

“Wait a minute,” Vin said, frowning. “Is there anyone on the team you didn’t drag into our personal lives?”

Chris looked slightly sheepish. “As of ten o’clock this morning, no.”

Vin’s eyes narrowed. “So, when you were telling us about this meeting tonight, they already knew it was a scam?”

The look Chris was giving Vin was a speculative one. “If I say yes, will that make things worse?”

“Probably,” Vin admitted, “But I’d like the truth just the same.”

Chris sighed. “There is no case, no meeting. I needed a reason to get you out here and I didn’t think you’d come if I just asked you to.”

Vin couldn’t really argue that. Had he known the rest of the team wouldn’t be at the ranch, he wouldn’t be there either. “We’ll deal with that later,” he mumbled. 

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “The bottom line is, I’m willing to risk my relationship with Dave.” He paused, looking directly into Vin’s eyes. “But not my relationship with you.”

Vin’s demeanour softened a little at that. He knew how big of a deal this had been to Chris, a man who guarded his private life as just that. To say all the things he had to Dave – Hell, to say them to Vin for that matter – was an indication of how important it was to him, and that spoke volumes to Vin.

In ways words never could.

“Reckon I could hold off on kickin’ your ass for the time bein’.”

Chris smiled. “Guess that leaves only one option on the table.”

Shaking his head slowly, Vin stepped toward him and slipped his arms around his lover’s waist with a sigh, closing his eyes as the embrace was returned. “Think we’ll ever get this right?” he asked, his forehead resting on Chris’ shoulder.

Chris kissed his temple gently. “Not sure,” he admitted. “But half the fun is in the trying.”

Vin raised his head to look into the green eyes he loved. “What about the other half?”

Chris smiled. “The other half is in the making up.” He leaned in slowly until their lips met in a soft kiss.

“Mmm,” Vin murmured in appreciation. “I think I could get real used to this makin’ up part.”

“Let’s get in out of the cold where we can do it right.”

Vin pinched his side. “You still have a house guest, remember? ‘Sides, I wasn’t expectin’ ta stay the night. All my stuff is still at Ezra’s.”

“You still planning on going back there?” Chris asked with a small frown.

“Ain’t real keen on the idea,” he finally admitted. “But I ain’t sure I’m all fired up ‘bout stayin’ here neither. Dave’s been real good ‘bout all this, but acceptin’ it and bein’ in the next room’s two different things.”

As much as he wanted Vin to spend the night – Hell, the rest of his nights – at the ranch, he understood his reluctance. “Maybe you and I should get a room for the night.”

Vin regarded him for a moment. “You’re half right. You should stay here and smooth things over with Dave and I got some things ta think on.” He hated the hurt look that flashed through Chris’ eyes in response and he had to look away for a long moment before their gazes reconnected. When he spoke, his voice was soft. “I ain’t sayin’ for sure what’s gonna happen, but if I take this step - we take this step – I wanna be sure it’s right for both of us.”

After a moment, Chris nodded once and let his arms drop from around his lover’s warm body. 

Taking his cue from that, Vin relinquished his hold as well. “I’m just gonna grab my keys…” He let his voice trail off, unwilling to voice his intent to leave.

“I’ll be along in a minute.”

It was obvious Chris wanted a moment alone and Vin felt a tug at his heart. He loved the man more than anything, but wasn’t a hundred percent convinced that moving in together was the best thing for either of them. He wanted some time to think about all that had happened and everything that had been said. Truth be told, he thought Chris needed that time as well.

He reached up and brushed a soft kiss over his lover’s lips. “Love you, Cowboy,” he whispered. 

Chris smiled sadly and brushed his lover’s hair back gently with one hand. “Love you, too.”

*******

Vin stepped through the door and grabbed his keys from the sideboard.

“Leaving?”

He turned to see Dave standing in the doorway, a suitcase by his feet. “Maybe I should be askin’ you the same question.”

Dave smiled. “I’ve kept you two apart long enough, albeit unknowingly. I’m leaving tomorrow anyway; I’ve already called the hotel and booked a room for tonight.”

“You don’t hafta do that,” Vin said. “I’m sure Chris’d want ya to stay.”

Dave considered his words for a moment. “I’m sure Chris is used to getting what he wants, no matter whose feelings he tramples in the process.”

Vin frowned at that. As much as he hated the way Chris had gone about this whole thing, it was far from commonplace. Chris was generally quite considerate of his thoughts and feelings. On the job, he often sought out Vin’s opinion and always gave it value and due consideration. Likewise, in their personal lives, he’d never once made Vin feel as though his feelings didn’t matter. Not until the incident with Conley, anyway. “That ain’t true,” Vin defended his lover. “Chris ain’t like that.”

Dave smiled inwardly. He knew damned right it wasn’t true and had been hoping that Vin knew it, too. “I don’t know,” he mused thoughtfully. “He knew how you felt and that you were planning on moving in here, and yet he still went ahead and did what he did.”

Another inaccuracy and it was suddenly clear to Vin what Dave was doing. He shook his head with a small smile. “All right, I get it.”

“Get what?” Dave asked, feigning a look of innocence.

Vin sighed. “I didn’t tell Chris I gave up my place and was plannin’ on movin’ out here. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“But he knew you wanted to.”

Vin’s expression turned thoughtful. “Maybe,” he said distractedly. “I made it pretty clear in the beginnin’ that I wanted to keep my own place. Chris promised not to push and he didn’t.” He smiled fondly in remembrance of some of the times it has casually come up. “Don’t reckon it was always easy, but he kept his word.”

“I see,” Dave replied with a small frown. “So, in fact, it’s possible that Chris had no idea the degree to which things had changed for you.”

Vin’s eyes narrowed. “You’re soundin’ an awful lot like a lawyer just now.”

“Just trying to ascertain the facts,” Dave said with a small wink.

“Maybe I shoulda told ‘im,” Vin acknowledged. “At least made it clear that I’s considerin’ it and hadn’t just been ignorin’ the offer.”

Dave accepted that with a nod. “He loves you, Vin,” he said quietly. “A Hell of a lot if what he did tonight is any indication. But right now he feels like he let you down and that can weigh pretty heavy on a man like Chris.”

Vin was shaking his head slowly. “It ain’t true, ya know. Chris ain’t never let me down, not once, not in any ways that matter.”

Dave smiled, grateful for the love and conviction he heard in the other man’s words. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said sincerely. “Maybe Chris needs to hear it, too.”

“Guess I’m not real good at this stuff,” Vin admitted. “Ain’t had a lotta practice, I reckon.”

Dave laughed. “I don’t think there’s such thing as enough practice where relationships are concerned. They’re a constant work in progress, but if we’re lucky enough to be working it out with the right person, the payoff is more than worth the effort.”

“Reckon I’m pretty damned lucky, then.”

Dave grinned and tousled the younger man’s hair affectionately. “You both are, Son,” he said sincerely. “Trust me on that.”

Vin blushed slightly and cleared his throat. “I really wish you’d stay the extra night. You an’ Chris ain’t had much time ta visit what with everythin’ goin’ on.”

“I think Chris would rather you were the one who stayed.”

“One more night won’t matter none,” Vin said with a shrug. “Might be nice the two of you havin’ a chance ta talk without secrets and half-truths gettin’ in the way.”

Dave smiled, his respect for the younger man growing. “That’s very thoughtful of you, Vin. Thank you.”

“So you’ll stay?” he asked

“I’ll stay,” he promised, garnering a smile from the younger man. “But only if you’ll take my hotel room. I’m booked at the Regent on Maple. I’ll call ahead and let them know of the change in plans.”

The door opened and Chris entered, looking from one man to the other and taking in the sight of Dave’s luggage. “You leaving, too?” 

“That depends,” Dave said, looking at Vin. 

“He’s stayin’,” Vin said with a smile before turning to Chris. “Dave got a hotel room. I’m gonna be using it tonight, give you two a chance to catch up a bit ‘fore he leaves.”

“You could stay,” Chris offered. “Really.”

Vin smiled. “I know, but I got some things ta do anyway. I’ll see you in the mornin’.”

Chris leaned in and kissed him almost chastely on the lips causing Vin to blush with the knowledge that Dave had witnessed the intimate moment. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night, Cowboy,” Vin whispered. Turning to Dave, he held out his hand. “Will I be seein’ you again ‘fore you leave?”

“I’ll stop by the office tomorrow before I leave for the airport,” Dave promised, shaking the other man’s hand with a smile. 

Vin nodded. “Good. I’ll see you then.”

“Night, Vin.”

“I’ll walk you to the Jeep,” Chris offered, opening the door.

Vin ducked his head to hide the blush he could feel spreading but he nodded his agreement.

Once at the Jeep, Chris snaked his arms around his lover’s waist from behind and Vin turned in the embrace. “Real subtle, Chris,” Vin teased, his cheeks still tinged with pink.

“What? I wanted a proper good night kiss. Something wrong with that?”

“Not so long as you quit yappin’ and get to the kissin’ part,” Vin replied.

Always willing to oblige such requests, Chris pulled him close and kissed him long and hard. “I’ll miss you,” he whispered when they finally parted.

“Damn, Cowboy,” Vin said breathlessly. “You don’t play fair. That hotel room’s gonna feel awful lonely after that.”

“That’s the general idea,” Chris murmured, nuzzling his lover’s neck. 

Vin gently pushed him away, shifting positions to alleviate the uncomfortable tightening in his jeans. “It’s just one more night, Chris.”

Chris sighed. “Yeah, OK.”

Vin kissed him and then climbed into the Jeep. “Night,” he said with a smile and a wink.

He watched until the taillights had disappeared into the dark. “Night.”

*******

Chris awoke to the sound of his phone ringing and was momentarily disoriented. He was looking at the clock even as he reached for his cell on the night stand, his senses already on alert. A phone call at 2 a.m. was usually trouble. “Larabee,” he said into the phone.

“I need to talk ta Dave.”

“Vin?” Chris said with a frown. He’d know his lover’s voice anywhere, but the tone was strained and tense.

“Yeah.”

“What’s going on?” Chris was already out of bed, moving toward the door.

“Just put Dave on the line.”

He hurried into the guest room, phone still pressed to his ear in case Vin said anything more. “Dave,” he said, waking the other man. “It’s Vin. Something’s wrong.”

A groggy Dave frowned and took the cell phone, nearly having to pry it from Chris’ fingers. “Vin?”

The voice that answered was an unfamiliar one. “Wrong, Conley. Show up at that meeting tomorrow and he’s a dead man.” 

*******

“What the Hell’s goin’ on, Chris?” Buck asked as he and JD entered the bullpen a little after three in the morning. The rest of the team was already there, as was Dave Conley, AD Travis and two detectives from the Denver Police Department.

“Vin was grabbed from the Regent Hotel,” Chris said flatly. “Whoever’s got him is threatening to kill him.”

“Why?” JD asked, frowning.

“They were after me,” Dave said with a regretful sigh.

Chris was too impatient to wait for every agonizing detail to be dragged out one question at a time. They’d already had to explain it to Travis and the police. “Somebody wants to stop the merger Dave’s been working on. If they can stall signing the final papers until the end of this week, they’ll have to start the process all over again.”

“That’s crazy,” Buck pointed out. “Whoever’s doing this is only postponing it, not stopping it.”

“Not necessarily,” Dave interjected. “The company our client is merging with currently has seven equal shareholders, siblings. Their father left the company to them when he died. Until now, they’ve been happy to sit back and reap the profits without having to set foot in the company, but once the merger is complete, they’ll have the option of taking an active interest in the business, or having their shares bought out by our client.”

“No more gravy train,” Buck murmured.

Dave nodded. “That’s right. The oldest son is a business phenom. He wants the merger but was forced to put it to a vote with the others. It barely passed.”

“I don’t understand,” Nathan cut in. “If it already passed the vote, how do they plan to stop it now?”

“They were pretty evenly split when it came to the vote. The deciding factor was one brother who lives in California. He doesn’t give a damn about the company but doesn’t hesitate to cash the cheques when they come in. Both sides were working on him for his vote and in the end, he agreed to vote for the merger with the small concession to the other side that if the transaction couldn’t be completed by year end, it be deemed null and void and would go back to the voting stage.”

“Can he do that?” JD asked.

Dave shrugged. “They wanted his vote and agreed to the legal condition in order to get it. Our client tried to have it dismissed, but it was a take it or leave it deal. They want the merger and didn’t see any real problem with closing the deal by the deadline so they agreed to let it stand. There were a few minor setbacks, mostly annoyances with changing representation and whatnot, but nothing that has been effective to this point.”

“But with the deadline quickly approaching,” Josiah intoned from where he was sitting, “they’re getting desperate.” 

“Indeed,” Ezra added his two cents. “Surely the miscreants in question realize that the suspect list is a relatively short one.”

“Not short enough,” Chris grumbled. 

Travis had been listening to the exchange and felt the need to point out a few of the more unpleasant connotations. “I doubt they included nabbing a federal agent in their plans. They may have been able to delay Mr. Conley long enough to miss the deadline with few legal consequences, but this is no longer a corporate matter, gentlemen.”

Chris’s jaw clenched but he didn’t say anything.

“They wouldn’t actually hurt Vin over something like this,” JD said, shaking his head. “I mean, as long as the papers don’t get signed, that’s all that matters, right?”

Chris turned and silently stalked into his office, closing the door loudly behind him.

Buck breathed a sigh and looked at JD. “They probably didn’t intend to hurt anybody, kid, but they weren’t expecting an ATF agent to get thrown in the mix.”

“Once they find out who he is, they could panic. They ain’t gonna want him able to testify ‘gainst ‘em.”

Nathan’s words cast a pall over the room as everyone considered what they could mean to their friend. 

Chris re-emerged a moment later, his face set in grim determination. “Where do we stand now, Orrin?”

“We’re combing the hotel room for prints and other evidence,” Travis answered. “If they hired local talent, they could be in the system.”

Chris nodded.

“The most likely suspects at this point are the three who voted against the merger. Two of them live here in Denver and we’re still trying to track the third. We’ve got men watching the airport and other major avenues out of the city.”

Chris’s nods were getting increasingly impatient. “What can we do?” he asked irritably, gesturing to the five men under his command.

Orrin shook his head with a sigh. “You can wait, Chris, that’s all you can do. Maybe they’ll call again and we’ll get a better idea of where they’re holding him.”

Chris ran a hand through his hair and turned toward the wall. “Fuck!”

Though no one said anything, five pairs of eyes expressed their shared concern and frustration.

*******

“What are we gonna do?” a thin, agitated man was lamenting as he paced nervously around the small room. “He’s a fucking federal agent!”

“I heard you the first fifty times,” his partner growled. “And the answer’s the same. We wait for further instructions and we carry them out to the letter.”

The smaller man ran a hand through his thinning hair, pulling at the ends as though hoping the pain would wake him from a bad dream. “I didn’t sign up for this shit. We were supposed ta scare the lawyer, that’s it.”

“Well it seems our plans have changed, now, doesn’t it?” the other man growled. “Now sit down and shut up or I’ll put a bullet in you, too.”

Vin watched the exchange from where he sat in the corner of the room. His hands were cuffed to the chair behind his back and his head was throbbing from the blow he’d taken as he’d entered the hotel room several hours earlier. He’d come to in the room he was currently being held in and had no idea where it was located. At first, he’d refused when they wanted him to call Dave, but the bigger man holding the gun to his temple convinced him to cooperate. 

His headless corpse wasn’t the Christmas present he’d planned for Chris.

Since making the call, he’d waited and watched, silently cataloguing every detail of his captors and the room they were in. They’d made no effort to disguise themselves and he knew that could mean only one of two things. Either they were incredibly stupid, or they didn’t plan on leaving him alive long enough to identify them.

“Maybe we should call him again,” the smaller man suggested.

“Who?”

“Conley,” he replied impatiently. “Find out what he plans to do. If he agrees not to sign, then we’re done here, right? We can just take off and by the time they find him, we’ll be long gone.”

The other man laughed. “Gone where? You don’t think they’re going to track us down once he starts talking? He’s a fucking cop for Christ’s sake. They’re not going to stop until we’re doing twenty-five to life for kidnapping.”

“Jesus!” small guy exclaimed as though he’d never considered the possibility. “I told you we shouldn’t’a taken him! Christ!”

“And what, leave him there so they could find us that much quicker?”

“Christ!” the wiry guy exclaimed again. “What are we gonna do, Marty?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Marty demanded, taking a step toward his partner. “Why not just take out a fucking ad?”

“I’m sorry! I’m not good at this shit, you know that!”

“Well you’d better get good at it before you land us both in jail or worse.”

Vin had been assessing the situation since the moment he’d found himself in it. He’d ceased to worry about the smaller of the two men. He was about to piss himself at the very thought of killing anyone, let alone a federal agent.

But Marty. He was trouble. Vin knew he was capable of doing whatever it took to protect his life and his freedom and that made him a very real threat. He was trying to formulate a plan for dealing with said threat when he realized the large man was talking to him.

“I asked you a question,” Marty growled at their captive.

“I wasn’t listenin’,” Vin retorted evenly.

“Where’s Conley?”

“I don’t know.”

“Bullshit. You knew what room he was supposed to be in; you must know where he’s staying instead.”

“You don’t think he’s still there after your little wake-up call, do ya?”

“Who cares where he is?” the small man interjected impatiently. “We’re getting paid to make sure he don’t make that meeting, that’s it.”

Vin shrugged as best he could with his hands bound behind him. “I doubt holdin’ me’s gonna carry much weight. I barely know the man.”

Marty glared at him. “Might as well just kill you right now in that case.”

The Texan’s eyes narrowed but he wisely refrained from saying anything. 

“We should call him again,” the small guy repeated his earlier suggestion. “Get an idea of what he’s gonna do.”

Marty seemed to be considering that. When he picked up the phone, Vin had to bite back a sigh of relief. It was short-lived, however, when he heard the man begin to speak.

“It’s me. Call me as soon as you can in regards to our little problem.”

Though he could hear only the message being left, he suspected it was for whomever it was who’d hired them to intimidate Conley.

“She still ain’t answering?” the small man asked. 

Marty ignored the question, directing an evil smile in Vin’s direction. “Well, Agent Tanner, looks like this is your lucky day.”

“Don’t feel that way from where I’m sittin’,” Vin quipped back.

“That’s the lucky part,” the man laughed. “You’re still sitting. At least until I hear from our employer.”

“We should call Conley,” the smaller man insisted.

“Will you shut the fuck up about Conley?” Marty growled

“No, I mean, we should be keeping track of him, right? That way, when she calls, we’ll at least have something to tell her.”

Marty pulled out his phone, pushed redial and pressed it to Vin’s ear, the gun barrel once again pointed at his head. “Get Conley on the line and no funny stuff.”

Vin glared at him but said nothing. When the call was answered, his lover’s voice tugged at his heart. “Hey, girl,” he said, trying to sound casual. “Put Dave on, will ya?”

Vin gestured with his eyes to his captor and the man took the phone back and waited for Conley’s voice. “Just a little insurance to let you know we mean business. Try anything and he dies, got it?”

*******

The entire room had been privy to Vin’s call courtesy of the speaker phone system and the six members of Team Seven wore small smiles at its conclusion. None of them had missed the small clue their team mate had been able to give.

“You know something we don’t?” one of the detectives asked.

“Dave, how many of the Montgomery siblings are women?” Chris asked.

“Two,” Dave replied.

“Were either of them against the merger?”

“Yes, the youngest, Dianne, married name, Morgan.”

“JD..”

“I’m on it, Chris,” JD said, hurrying to his computer.

A few minutes later, he had the information he’d been seeking. “Dianne Morgan lives here in Denver. She’s married to a chiropractor, Ken Morgan, and they have a house in Banbury Heights.”

“Nice neighbourhood,” Ezra mused.

“Maybe too nice to be holding someone hostage,” Travis pointed out. “Do they have any other holdings, Agent Dunne?”

JD clicked quickly through a few screens. “Damnit.”

“What?” Chris asked, his brow furrowing. 

“They own three rental properties, all fourplexes.”

“That’s twelve potential hideouts,” Josiah summarized, “but on the upside, only three locations.”

“Get the addresses, Agent Dunne,” Travis instructed. “I’ll get the necessary warrants.”

Chris breathed a sigh. Though it wasn’t much, it was more than they had a few moments ago.

“Clever lad,” Dave said with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Chris agreed with a nod. “Thank God, he is.”

*******

When the phone rang in the small room, Vin tensed. He watched Marty closely as he talked to someone on the other end of the line for a few moments before hanging up, an angry expression on his face.

“What?” the smaller man asked anxiously. “What did she say?”

Marty was glaring at their captive. “We’ve got to keep him around until the deadline passes.”

“How long?”

“Three days,” Marty grumbled. “If they think we’ve already killed him, the deal could still go through.”

The other man was nodding quickly. “OK, so then what? What do we do then?”

Marty grinned wickedly. “After that, her interest in Agent Tanner ceases to exist.”

Marty's accomplice breathed a relieved sigh. “Thank God. We don’t have to kill him, then.”

“She’s not the one he’s gonna be able to identify,” Marty growled. “Use your fucking head for once.”

“But…”

“Once the deadline passes, we get our money and we can dispose of the evidence,” Marty explained none too patiently. “Nice and neat and tidy.”

The smaller man glanced at the chair where Vin sat and paled considerably. “I can’t do this, Marty. I can’t kill someone.”

“Shut up or I’ll plant you right along side him,” Marty snapped. “Now keep an eye on him while I go get something to eat. If I’m gonna be babysitting for three days, I’m not going to do it on an empty stomach.”

The man nodded and took a seat nervously on the other side of the room where he could watch Vin from a distance.

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Vin began quietly once the larger man had left. “You kill me, they’ll never quit looking for you. Let me go and you’ll at least have a chance.”

“Marty says they’ll hunt us down for the kidnappin’ alone.”

“I know that wasn’t your idea. I’ll testify that you’s coerced.”

The man looked to be considering it, then shook his head abruptly. “No, I can’t. You heard him; he’ll kill me if I screw this up.”

“He already screwed it up,” Vin argued, “the minute he grabbed me. Don’t make it any worse than it already is.”

The door opened and Marty stood looking from one man to the other. After a moment, he laughed mirthlessly and shook his head. “I thought as much. Get the fuck out of here and get us some food. I’ll watch him.”

The smaller man got up but hesitated briefly. “You ain’t gonna do anything, are ya?”

“Not for another three days, I’m not,” Marty replied, with a sardonic smile in Vin’s direction. 

The man hesitated for a moment longer, then nodded. “OK, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Once alone with the larger of the two men, Vin chose to keep his silence. He knew there was no point in trying to convince the man currently watching him to let him go. He’d just have to wait for another opportunity to work on the skinny guy.

And hope that he got it before his three days ran out.

*******

It was almost noon when they gathered back at the office. The search of the twelve units had turned up nothing and they were all aware that Vin’s chance at survival waned with each passing moment. Chris had estimated that if he went straight to the hotel from the ranch, he would have arrived there at around midnight. That meant he’d already been missing for close to twelve hours. 

“Any word on the Morgans?” Chris asked Travis.

“Not yet, but she’s looking more and more like our prime suspect.”

“How so?”

“For starters, she’s the only one of the seven we’ve yet to locate and question. The others were fairly cooperative, but the oldest brother…” He conferred with his notes. “Bob Montgomery, revealed that Dianne and her husband were the ones to fight hardest against the merger.”

“Hard enough to be willing to kill over it?” Nathan asked.

“Mrs. Morgan has accumulated a substantial gambling debt,” Travis informed them. “She’s apparently been using the majority of her quarterly profit-shares to pay off those debts.”

"Depending on to whom she was indebted, she may well have feared for her own life should she cease making those payments," Ezra observed.

“Which makes her a subject of the most unpredictable sort,” Josiah chimed in.

“Yeah,” Nathan agreed. “Like you said before. Desperate.”

Travis’ cell phone rang and he answered it, grabbing a pen to write down some information.

“No useful fingerprints in the room,” he informed them, “but they got a hit on one from the wall in the hallway right outside the door. A Martin Prendergas.”

JD’s fingers were already flying over the keys. “Here. Martin Predergras, aka Marty P. Convicted of armed robbery and assault in ’89. Served 15 years.”

“See if you can find any connection between Dianne Morgan and this Prendergas,” Chris instructed. 

Chris’ phone rang and he answered it quickly, hoping that it might be Vin again. “Larabee.”

“Agent Larabee, there’s a woman here who would like to see you. She says she has news concerning Agent Tanner.”

“What woman?” Chris asked, frowning.

“Her ID confirms her as a Mrs. Dianne Morgan.”

“Christ, I’ll be right there.”

“What is it, Chris?” Buck asked.

“Dianne Morgan just walked into the lobby wanting to see me.”

“Here?” Nathan exclaimed. “We’re lookin’ all over the damned city for her and she just waltzes in here?”

“Well, we weren’t looking for her here, now, were we?” Chris growled as he stormed through the doors.

“Agent Wilmington,” Travis began.

“I’m on it,” Buck said, following Chris out the door.

In the lobby, a slightly built woman paced nervously, two agents standing sentinel over her every move.

“Mrs. Morgan?” Chris asked, striding up to the woman. “I’m Chris Larabee. You claim to have news about one of my men.”

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this,” she exclaimed, nearing hysterics.

Jaw clenched, Chris guided her into a nearby room. Buck and one of the security agents followed while the other waited outside the door.

“Have a seat, Mrs. Morgan,” Buck suggested, trying to calm her enough to elicit the information they’d need.

She sat and immediately launched into another attempt at explanation. “He was just supposed to scare the lawyer. No one was supposed to get hurt.”

“Where’s Agent Tanner?” Chris demanded. 

“I don’t know, I swear,” she assured him, tears rolling down her cheeks. “He was only supposed to …”

“Who is this ‘he’ you keep referring to?” Buck cut in.

“A guy named Marty P. He was a bouncer at a club I used to go to.”

“Which club?”

“Aftershock,” she replied with a nod.

“And what, exactly, did you hire this Marty P. to do for you?”

She sighed, trying to calm her emotions. “I wanted the merger stopped and Marty said he could keep the lawyer from signing the papers. A friend of mine was able to find out what hotel he’d be staying in and I asked Marty to pay him a little visit.”

“A little visit, huh?” Chris challenged angrily.

“He wasn’t going to hurt him, I swear, just scare him a little.”

“Go on, Mrs. Morgan,” Buck encouraged, cutting a warning look in Chris’ direction.

“I don’t know what happened at the hotel, but all of a sudden, Marty’s calling me telling me the guy wasn’t a lawyer but a federal agent.”

“And Marty didn’t tell you where he was?” Buck asked.

She shook her head quickly. “He said there was no way he was going to prison for kidnapping a fed and that he was going to take care of the problem.” Her breath hitched on the last words and more tears escaped down her face.

Chris ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Christ,” he muttered.

“I didn’t know what to do,” she was lamenting. “I told him he had to keep him alive until the deadline passed or the deal could still go through and he wouldn’t get his money.” She looked at Buck beseechingly. “My brother told me that you’d already questioned him and that I had to tell you before it got any worse. I just needed the money. I swear, I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt. I’m sorry.”

Buck got to his feet and went to stand before Chris. “The deadline’s Friday.”

“I know that, Buck,” he snapped.

“I told Marty I’d call once we were free and clear,” Mrs. Morgan volunteered tearfully.

Chris nodded once. “Is there anything else you can tell us? Where this Marty guy lives? Whether he has a partner?”

“I don’t know,” she exclaimed.

Chris looked at her for a moment before turning toward the guard at the door. “Get her out of here,” he said flatly.

As soon as she was escorted from the room, Buck voiced the question uppermost on both their minds. “Now what?”

Chris’s eyes narrowed. “We tear this fucking town apart until we find Marty P. and he’d better pray Vin’s alive when we do.”

*******

“Do you believe her?” Josiah asked once Chris and Buck had relayed their meeting with Dianne Morgan.

“She knows how deep she’s in and she’s scared,” Buck replied. “I don’t think she knows where Vin is.”

“But if she hired Prendergas, they must have had a plan,” JD argued, grasping for straws.

“I think the plan was just to scare Dave and they could have done that in the hotel room,” Chris reasoned, pacing back and forth in front of his office door. “I don’t think he decided to take Vin until he found out he had the wrong guy and that he was ATF.”

“Well, the good news is, he’s still alive and he’s gonna stay that way until this lady calls him. So all we have to do is find him before then,” Nathan clarified the situation.

“We can have her stall for time until we can find him if we need to,” Josiah suggested.

“Maybe we can have her call him back, ask a few questions,” JD suggested.

“She isn’t supposed to call him until the deadline passes,” Chris replied. “Not to mention she’s practically a basket case right now. The last thing we want is to make this Prendergas suspicious.”

No one wanted to think about what could happen should Vin’s captor suspect they were on to him.

“I’ve been in contact with some of my … associates, Chris,” Ezra informed him. “Someone may know of this Marty P. and be able to give us an idea as to where we might best focus our search.”

A small smirk lit Chris’ face. He knew that Ezra’s ‘associates’ were people he sometimes had to deal with on the street, many of whom had spent time behind bars, but who sometimes proved invaluable when trying to get information on a case.

He also hadn’t missed the use of his given name, something Ezra tended to do when they were pulling together for one of their own. “Thanks, Ezra.”

“He doesn’t own any properties that I can tell,” JD said. “His last known address was a small apartment on James St., but the landlord said he moved out over a month ago.”

Chris turned to Nathan. “Did you talk to anyone at Aftershock?”

“We were able to track down the owner. DPD sent someone over to get any information they could on Prendergas.”

“There’s got to be somewhere we can start,” Chris huffed in exasperation.

“Without something to go on, we’d be out there chasing our tails, Chris, you know that,” Buck said, trying to make him see reason. “The best place we can be right now is here, gathering as much information as we can so that we’re ready when the time comes to bring Vin home.”

Chris wasn’t expecting the lump in his throat that the one simple word had caused. Home. If Vin had been home, none of this would have happened. Not that he’d wish the same events on Dave, but he doubted they would have panicked and taken him. Vin was in danger because he was a federal agent, one who would be able to identify the bastard and knew how to make the wheels of justice turn in his favour. 

And because he’d been planning to spend the night in a hotel room instead of at the ranch where he belonged.

He looked around the room with a small frown. “Where’s Dave?”

“He’s in a conference call with his clients and the senior partners in his firm. He said he’ll be back when he’s done,” JD replied, eyes scanning the screen in front of him.

Chris sighed. It was probably just as well. He knew Dave wasn’t responsible for any of this, but thinking about everything that had transpired to get them to this point had kindled an urge to lash out at someone – anyone. He needed to get his head together if he was going to be able to help Vin. “I’ll be in my office,” he stated coldly.

*******

Vin was trying to keep track of the passage of time. The tiny window high in one corner of the room had grown dark as had his mood. He had no doubt Chris and the others would be looking for him, but he was tired and achy from sitting bound in one spot for so long. Aside from brief trips to the bathroom at gunpoint, he hadn’t been allowed to stand, much less move around. It was one thing to be able to remain in one position voluntarily, but Christ, how he hated being bound. He tested the cuffs at his wrists for what seemed like the thousandth time, even though he knew they weren’t going to give him any slack.

“These cuffs are startin’ ta chafe. Any chance’a ya takin’ ‘em off for a minute?” He knew his drawl was thicker due to fatigue and tension, but he didn’t have the energy or the inclination to care.

Marty laughed a low rumble. “Yeah, right, Mr. ATF agent. Like I’m just gonna let you roam around the room. Shut the fuck up and get used to it. You’re gonna be here for a while.”

“We have to feed him, at least.”

“You feed him if you want,” Marty griped at his partner. “The only thing I’ll be giving him is the end of this barrel as soon as we get our money.”

The smaller man shot his partner an annoyed glance and got up to cross the room. Picking up half of a sandwich off the table, he moved to where Vin sat and held it out. “I can’t free your hands but I’ll hold it if you want to take a few bites.”

Vin considered refusing, but wasn’t sure when he’d get another chance. Taking a bite of the dry sandwich, he chewed it slowly and swallowed before taking another and then a drink from the bottle of water that was held to his lips. “Thanks,” he murmured, embarrassed, despite his situation, of having to be fed.

“If you want more…”

Vin shook his head. “Maybe later.”

The small man nodded and rewrapped the sandwich.

“You got a name?” Vin asked.

The man looked nervously at his partner as though for permission to answer.

“You already blabbed mine all over the place,” Marty reminded him grimly. “It’s not going to do him any good, anyway.”

The man looked back at Vin with a slightly regretful expression as he was reminded, once again, of the plans Marty had for him. “Sammy,” he muttered.

Vin mustered up a small smile. “Thanks for the food and water, Sammy.”

He saw a hint of a smile on the man’s face and felt an increased ray of hope. He believed his friends would find him before Marty could carry out his threat, but it never hurt to gain an extra advantage when he could. If he was kind to Sammy, he might be more inclined to intervene when the time came for Marty to make good on his promise to kill him.

“Get the fuck away from him before he tries something,” Marty barked.

He looked like he was going to make a caustic reply in response to that ridiculous notion, but then looked at Vin warily and backed away. 

Vin could only smirk slightly. Tied up or not, he’d take his chance with Marty if it presented itself, but attacking Sammy while Marty was in the room would only get him shot or worse. He’d just have to bide his time a while longer.

And pray that Chris and the others found him soon.

*******

Chris stood staring out his office window feeling more than a little resentful of the people hurrying by on the street below. They were getting ready for the holidays, shopping, picking out trees, making plans to spend time with friends and family. They didn’t have to sit and wait, trying to avoid images of the most important person in their lives alone and suffering. 

He’d wanted to give Vin the kind of Christmas he deserved. After thinking long and hard, he’d decided on the perfect gift and had gone to great lengths to ensure it would be under the tree Christmas morning. The tree they hadn’t yet had a chance to pick out. 

Might never have a chance to pick out.

And yet the people continued to scurry by, smiling at one another, calling greetings across the crowded street. It was almost surreal how so many lives went on uninterrupted while he balanced precariously on the edge of sanity waiting for his own to resume.

Unable to stand another moment of the voyeuristic torture, he returned to his desk and his phone. Someone had to have information on the man they were seeking and he was going to find it and bring Vin home.

And this time, he’d make sure Vin knew it was home.

*******

Dave sat staring, in deep thought, at the closed door leading to Chris’s office. Since returning from his conference call and a quick one to Amanda to let her know his homecoming would be delayed, he’d hardly seen the man leave the small office. Twice they’d thought they’d had a lead and had rushed out to follow up, only to return in a collectively subdued state. As the hours ticked on, he grew increasingly worried for the man he considered family.

Seeing Buck moving toward the break room, he got to his feet and followed.

“Anything new?” he asked, though he already knew the answer.

Buck sighed. “Not a damned thing. Jesus, he didn’t just drop off the face of the earth; we should have had something by now.”

Dave nodded grimly. “How’s Chris doing?” He’d seen the tall, mustached agent go into Chris’ office periodically throughout the day and knew that if anyone was up to speed on the blond’s current frame of mind, it would be him.

“About as well as I’d expect,” Buck replied dully. 

“Is he talking at all?”

Buck winced slightly. “Not like you mean it. Everything that’s come out of his mouth in the last 16 hours has been as one agent to another, all business. That’s how Chris deals at this stage in the game.”

“You make it sound like this happens a lot.”

“You’ve met Junior, right?” Buck teased with a small smile. “That boy attracts trouble like I attract women. Not that Chris is much better. I hear Denver Memorial’s thinkin’ of renaming the trauma unit after those two.” 

That wasn’t what Dave wanted to hear. He’d hoped the current situation was a rare thing, that Chris wasn’t routinely suffering the anguish he’d seen in his eyes since Vin’s disappearance. “Jesus, Buck, you’d think after what happened to Sarah…”

Buck’s eyebrow climbed slightly. “What? That he’d give up? Let them bastards win?” He shook his head sadly. “Maybe you don’t know Chris as well as you thought. This is his job, Dave. And he’s damned good at it, better’n anyone I know. He couldn’t walk away even if he wanted to.”

Dave’s anger deflated a little, knowing that to be true. “I just … I saw what he was like after Sarah and Adam were killed. I don’t ever want to see him going through that again.”

Buck considered the words for a moment. “You saw that, but what you didn’t see was what happened after. The way he was when he finally got back on his feet and went after Travis for his own team. You didn’t see the way the job consumed him, or the way that slowly started to change when Vin came on the scene. You haven’t seen him sitting beside Vin’s hospital bed after he’s been shot, then threatening to shoot him himself a week later. The small smile he thinks nobody sees after Vin’s chewed him out about somethin’. The way the vein throbs in his temple when Vin laughs at that glare of his.”

Dave couldn’t help a small smile at that, having seen a glimpse of it out at the ranch.

“I’ve seen it all, Dave, and I hope to keep seein’ it for a good long time to come. But even if something happens, I won’t regret a single minute, and do you know why? Because I know Chris won’t.”

Dave's expression sobered as he was reminded of the current situation. “I’m just afraid for him, Buck. For both of them.”

“I know,” Buck replied, nodding sagely. He was about to say something more when Ezra’s unusually excited voice grabbed their attention and had them hurrying from the break room.

Chris was exiting his office after hearing Standish call his name. “You got something?”

“I believe so,” Ezra replied, grinning. “One of my associates has spotted Sammy Jordan retrieving take-out food on more than one occasion over the last few days from a place called Mama Joe’s on West St.”

“Who the Hell is Sammy Jordan?”

“That, Mr. Larabee, is the most interesting part. Rumour has it that Mr. Jordan was involved in the robbery of a liquor store on the South Side last week.” He paused briefly. “And that he had an accomplice.”

Understanding dawned in Chris’ eyes. “Martin Prendergas.”

“None other,” Ezra said with a nod, his smile broadening.

“If they were workin’ together last week,” Nathan mused, his enthusiasm evident in light of the most recent discovery.

“They could very well still be working together,” Josiah concluded with a grin.

“Sammy Jordan!” JD exclaimed from where he sat behind his computer. He looked up with an excited expression. “According to his parole records, he has a small basement apartment on the corner of Twenty-Fifth and Sunset.”

“A short walk from Mama Joe’s,” Buck mused with a satisfied smile.

“Call Denver PD and tell them what we’ve got,” Chris instructed, already heading back into his office. “I’ll tell Travis.”

*******

Vin was exhausted. He’d managed to sleep very little in the uncomfortable position and had received only a few bites of food and the occasion sip of water from his captors. It was hard to believe that only a few days ago, his main concern had been spending time with Chris, looking for a tree and getting ready for the holidays. Now he only hoped he’d still be alive to celebrate them. 

The small window offered little light at the best of times, but from his vantage point, it looked as though another evening was descending upon them. He thought it was Thursday, but he couldn’t be sure. 

What he was sure of, however, was that Marty was getting increasingly agitated with each passing hour. He might be able to use that to his advantage. Of course, chances were just as likely that it would get him killed.

“Can I have some water?” Vin asked Sammy, ignoring the other man in the room.

Without question, Sammy stood and retrieved a bottle of water, holding it to Vin’s dry lips and waiting while he took a couple of swallows.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Isn’t that sweet,” Marty mocked them from across the room. “If I didn’t know better, Sammy, I’d think you had a soft spot for the pretty boy.”

Vin’s eyes narrowed at the comment before he allowed a smirk to appear. “Jealous, are ya?”

The man was at his side in an instant, gripping a handful of hair and pulling his head back with one hand, pressing the gun barrel into his neck with the other. “You got a smart mouth, Tanner,” he growled. “Maybe I should do us all a favour and just kill you right now.”

“No,” Sammy interjected quickly. “They find him here, they’ll know I was involved and it won’t take them long to connect me to you after last week’s job.”

Marty seemed to consider that. “Fine,” he finally relented, releasing Vin’s head with a sharp tug. “But tell him to keep his fucking mouth shut.”

Sammy nodded and glared in Vin’s direction. “Don’t worry, he will.”

Vin smirked again, but remained silent, watching as Sammy followed Marty across the room. “Look,” the small man was saying quietly. “She should be calling in the morning. After that, you can go and pick up the money and then you can do whatever you want with him, but not here.”

Even someone as stubborn as Marty had to see the reason in that. There were people on the streets who knew about the job they’d pulled last week. If Tanner’s body was found in Sammy’s apartment and the cops started asking questions, it wouldn’t be long before Marty’s name came up. “I need some air,” he finally grumbled. “Watch him.” He paused for a moment, a threatening stare boring into the smaller man’s eyes. “And I mean watch him.”

“He hasn’t gone anywhere yet, has he?” Sammy snarked in return.

Marty cast one last glare in Vin’s direction before turning to leave the room. Vin took note that he hadn’t given Sammy his gun like he had on the two other instances when he’d left the small apartment, but wasn’t sure if that indicated that he was secure in his belief that Vin wouldn’t escape or if he was hoping he’d try.

“I have to use the bathroom,” Vin said once Marty had left.

“There’s no way I’m untying you until he gets back,” Sammy replied. “He’s got the gun and he’d kill me if you tried anything.”

“Suit yourself,” Vin said with a small shrug. “Though I don’t expect he’ll be too keen on living with the smell all night if I piss myself.”

Sammy’s nose crinkled slightly at the thought. After a moment, he went to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a gun, one Vin recognized immediately as his own. Holding it trained on his captive, Sammy reached behind him and unlocked he cuffs.

“Let’s go,” he said, motioning with the gun toward the bathroom door.

Vin slowly got to his feet and took a moment to stretch the kinks out of his arms. If he was going to make a move, he’d need some range of mobility. 

“Never mind that,” Sammy said impatiently. “You gotta piss so bad, get moving.”

Vin started walking slowly toward the small bathroom, his senses keenly trained on the movements of the man at his back. When they reached the door, one hand whipped out and grabbed Sammy’s gun hand before the smaller man knew what had hit him. A strangled gasp was the only sound the captor turned captive made as Vin’s other arm closed around his neck.

Though he was still struggling to get Sammy to relinquish his hold on the weapon, Vin was nearly giddy with the knowledge that his efforts had been successful. It was short-lived, however, as Sammy lunged backward, throwing them both off balance and rapping Vin’s head sharply against the doorjamb.

“Fuck,” he hissed, surprised at the other man’s strength and ignoring the fact that maybe his own wasn’t up to its usual standards after spending the better part of two days tied to a chair. 

Sammy was letting out a string of expletives himself as he tried valiantly to retain his grip on the gun. “I don’t wanna hurt ya,” Vin growled in his ear. “But so help me, I’ll snap your neck if you don’t drop the fucking gun.”

The smaller man froze for a second before his grip relaxed on the weapon. Vin was about to breathe a sigh of relief when the door burst open and Marty took aim. He felt Sammy’s body jerk as the slug hit him, but didn’t take time to comprehend what it meant as he raised his own gun and fired once, a clean kill shot to the forehead.

He waited a moment, tensed for further trouble, but when it didn’t come, he allowed his weary body to slide down the wall, Sammy’s lifeless corpse falling back against him. Closing his eyes, he took a moment to gather his strength before pushing the dead man away from his chest and collapsing back against the wall.

*******

 

“Hold for my signal,” Chris said into the mic he wore attached to his headset. He was kitty-corner from the building where Sammy had his apartment, scanning the vicinity with binoculars. The neighbourhood had been unusually busy due to the holidays, but they’d taken the time to cordon off the block and evacuate the buildings immediately surrounding the one they were currently watching.

He only hoped it didn’t turn out to be time Vin didn’t have.

“Someone just exited the building,” he reported as a man walked out a side door and proceeded to light a cigarette.

“That’s Prendergas,” JD informed them from his vantage point across the street.

“Vin and Jordan must be inside,” Chris reasoned. “Bailey, you got a bead on this guy?”

“Affirmative,” came the voice of the shooter Travis had assigned to accompany them. “Holding for your signal.”

“This guy looks pretty nervous, Chris,” Josiah pointed out from where he was watching the events unfold from a surveillance van.

Chris smiled wryly, watching the man in question pacing up and down the driveway, his lips moving as though muttering to himself. “He’s not nervous, Josiah, he’s aggravated as Hell and that can only mean one thing.” He heard Buck’s chuckle through his headset. “Vin’s still alive.”

“How do you know that, sir?” Bailey asked.

“Next to his ability to shoot, inspiring aggravation is Mr. Tanner’s greatest talent,” Ezra offered an explanation, his voice tinged with amusement.

Chris could argue that Vin had far greater talents, but he forced the inappropriate thoughts from his mind as he continued to watch their suspect. “Something’s wrong,” he said grimly.

“Damnit,” Bailey groused as Prendergras suddenly dashed back inside. “I think he made us.”

“Get in there!” Chris barked into his mic, already running toward the building. The sound of two shots rang out in quick succession and his heart clenched though his feet never faltered. “Vin!” he called bursting through door where their suspect had last been seen.

He followed a small hallway toward a flight of stairs leading down to the basement and readied his weapon as he descended. Buck was right on his heels and nodded when Chris gestured toward the open door a few feet away. Taking a deep breath, both men charged the door, Buck going low, Chris high.

“ATF! Freeze!”

Quickly they took in the sight of Marty’s body just inside the doorway and another man’s slumped on the other side of the room.

“Can’t move much anyway.” 

The familiar drawl had Chris moving quickly into the room. Vin Tanner sat on the floor half hidden by the bathroom door, Jordan’s body laying across his legs. He pulled the corpse off the younger man and knelt beside him, tentatively touching Vin’s blood soaked clothing. “You OK?”

Vin nodded with a weary smile. “Blood ain’t mine, Chris. ‘S’all courtesy of Sammy here.”

“Jesus, Tanner,” Chris breathed. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Bathroom’s thataway,” Vin joked, gesturing with his head then flinching as the movement sent shards of pain through his skull.

Chris noticed and shook his own head. “Let me see.” He gently felt the back of Vin’s skull and sighed. “Two good sized lumps there, but I think you’ll live. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Vin was going to shake his head negatively, but thought better of it. “No, just tired’s all.”

Chris frowned and Vin rolled his eyes. “Get that look off yer face, Larabee. I ain’t concussed or nothin’ like that, I just spent I don’t know how many hours tied to a fucking chair. I’m tired. Period. Ok?”

After studying his face closely for a moment, Chris nodded.

The rest of the team had already gathered in the room and were pleased to hear their friend’s words. “As for the hours in question, it was approximately 42 in my estimation,” Ezra informed him.

Buck helped Chris steady Vin as the man got to his feet. “Been standin’ on my own for a few years now,” he pointed out. “The two’a you can let go anytime.”

“Oh, we will,” Buck assured him. “Just as soon as a doctor checks you out.”

“Hell, no,” Vin argued, trying to twist his arm out of Buck’s grasp. “I ain’t goin’ to no doctor.” He turned to Chris. “I told ya I’s fine.”

“And I’m sure you are,” Chris replied. “But if it’s all the same to you, we’d like a second opinion.”

Vin glared at them both in turn and then at the rest of their teammates who stood with barely concealed looks of amusement on their faces. Knowing he’d be getting no help from them, he sighed. “Fine, but at least let me walk in on my own.”

Buck frowned in mock suspicion. “You ain’t gonna make a break for it are you?”

“Don’t reckon I’d get far if’n I did,” Vin admitted, twisting his neck to relieve some of the stiffness.

Buck nodded sympathetically and let go of the other man. Chris followed suit, though both remained close by.

“42 hours?” Vin exclaimed as though just hearing Ezra’s words. “What the Hell took you so long, anyway?”

“You’re just lucky we bothered to come at all,” Chris quipped.

Vin scoffed. “In case ya hadn’t noticed, I had things under control long ‘fore you got here.”

Chris’ expression sobered, knowing it hadn’t been long at all, but mere seconds between the time Vin had ‘taken control’ of things and he’d burst through the door. Seconds that could have had a far more tragic end. He closed his eyes briefly to dispel the images those thoughts brought to mind. A hand on his forearm had his eyes snapping open to meet clear, compassionate, blue ones. No words were spoken, but reassurances were made and accepted. Things could have worked out differently, but they hadn’t and that was all that mattered.

“You two mind not doin’ that Twilight Zone thing ‘round me?” Buck teased amiably, referring to the silent communication that was such a big part of their relationship both on and off the job. “Freaks me out.”

The remark got the desired result and both men chuckled. “Saved your ass a time or two,” Vin teased back as they made their way out of the apartment and toward where Chris’ truck waited.

“Just makes me feel like a lesser species sometimes,” Buck quipped. “And we all know that just ain’t the case.”

Chris smiled as he listened to the banter between his longtime friend and his lover. 42 hours of Hell was a small price to pay for that.

*******

Vin patiently suffered Chris’ hovering while they waited in the exam room. He hated to be fussed over but he knew Chris had been worried and hoped that the doctor’s assessment would make him feel better. “I’m fine, Chris,” he said for what seemed like the hundredth time since they’d arrived at the hospital.

“How about we let the experts be the judge of that,” a deep voice said from the doorway.

“Dr. Fraser,” Chris greeted the man, standing to shake his hand before once again taking the chair next to the gurney where Vin sat.

“Chris,” he returned the greeting. Turning to Vin, he smiled. “Vin. I hear you’ve had yet another unfortunate incident.”

“Just a little bump on the head,” Vin replied. “Chris is makin’ too much out of it as usual.”

“Let’s take a look, shall we?” He carefully examined the back of Vin’s head. “Two ‘little bumps’ is more like it,” he commented. “And one’s not so little.” He took a penlight out of his pocket. “Any loss of consciousness? Distorted vision or speech?”

“No, sir,” Vin replied.

The doctor shone the light into his eyes, watching as the pupils reacted. “Good. What’s the date today?”

Vin had to stop and think for a minute. “The 23rd, no, the 22nd… I think.”

The doctor frowned slightly and Chris intervened. “Vin was held hostage during this recent incident,” he explained. “Time can play funny tricks on you under those circumstances.”

“I see,” Dr. Fraser said. “Let’s start with something easy, then, shall we? Name?”

“Vin Tanner.”

“Age?”

“27”

“Address?”

Vin opened his mouth to recite the address he had so many times before, but then remembered he no longer lived there. Huffing a wry laugh, he shook his head slightly. “Hell, so much for easy.”

He saw the pained look that flashed through Chris’s eyes and immediately regretted the insensitive remark. Sighing, he looked at the doctor. “I ain’t havin’ no trouble rememberin, OK? It’s 2005, soon to be 2006, George Bush is still President, they just finished remakin’ King Kong and the last time you treated me it was for a separated shoulder and a knife wound.”

The doctor seemed satisfied and nodded once. He continued to examine Vin, checking his reflexes and tending to the abrasions on his wrists. “Well,” he said, once he was through, “it looks as though your assessment is correct, Mr. Tanner. You’re fine for the most part. Given the proximity of the holidays and my knowledge of your constitution, I’m inclined to forgo the standard recommendation that we admit you overnight for observation.”

“I’m inclined to ‘preciate that,” Vin replied with a smile.

“I will, however, advise that someone keep an eye on you for the next 24 hours or so,” Dr. Fraser continued, glancing at Chris. Though nothing had ever been said outright, he suspected the relationship between the two men was more than merely that of boss and subordinate. At the very least, they were good friends, but he suspected it was also more than that.

Normally, Vin would have rolled his eyes and agreed, not because he thought he needed someone watching over him, but because he knew it was the quickest route out of the dreaded hospital. “Uh…” He glanced at Chris. For some reason, he felt uncomfortable assuming he could go to the ranch and there was no way he wanted to impose on one of the others.

“I’ll be taking him out to the ranch,” Chris offered, jaw clenching. Vin suspected it was due to his reluctance when faced with the choices and he cringed inwardly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go with Chris, but at any other time, he’d know he had his own apartment to go to and they’d both know it was a choice he was making in going to the ranch. Without having that choice, it just felt … different.

“Thanks,” he murmured, a faint blush climbing into his cheeks.

Chris looked at him and shook his head slightly in frustration. Turning to the doctor, he said. “Anything I need to know besides the signs of concussion?”

“I’ll give him some antibiotic cream for those wrists and some pain meds for the headache he’s bound to have, but other than that, just make sure he takes it easy for a few days.”

Chris nodded and stood once again to shake the doctor’s hand. “Thanks.”

Once the doctor had left the room, Chris ran a hand through his hair and turned to Vin. “You ready?”

The green eyes that regarded him were shuttered and Vin couldn’t control the shiver that ran through him at the sight. “Chris…”

“It’s OK,” Chris assured him with a sad smile. “Let’s just get you ho…out to the ranch so you can follow the doctor’s advice and take it easy.”

With a heavy heart, Vin sighed and slid off the bed to follow his lover from the room.

They were only slightly surprised to find Travis and the two detectives in the waiting area.

“How are you feeling, Son?” Orrin asked.

“I’m OK, Sir.”

“We’re going to need your statement.”

“Can’t it wait?” Chris asked. 

“It could,” Orrin replied, directing his answer at Vin, “but I thought you might want to get it out of the way before the holidays.”

“It’s OK, Chris,” Vin assured him.

“Dr. Fraser has given us permission to use his office,” Travis informed them. “It’ll save you having to go downtown.”

They made their way around the corner to the doctor’s office and Vin began giving his account of all that had happened.

“Why were you in Conley’s hotel room?” one of the detectives asked.

Vin glanced at Chris and then at Travis. “I was in the process of looking for a new apartment,” Vin replied truthfully. “Dave, uh, Mr. Conley, had a room he wasn’t going to be using and offered it to me for the night.”

“They finally paying you enough to get out of that fire-trap?” the other detective teased. He’d worked with Vin on numerous occasions before and often razzed him good-naturedly about his choice of neighbourhoods.

“Yeah, somethin’ like that,” Vin replied with a smile.

“So you got to the hotel room and were jumped by two men,” the first guy picked up the narrative.

Ten minutes later, Vin concluded his tale, relaying how Chris and the others had arrived on the scene after Marty had killed Sammy and he’d been forced to kill Marty.

“That’s all we need for tonight, Son,” Orrin said, getting to his feet. “I don’t expect to see either of you in the office tomorrow. The rest of us are only there until noon anyway.”

Vin nodded and stood as well, along with the other men in the room. After exchanging good wishes for the upcoming holiday, they dispersed, leaving Chris and Vin to walk together to the truck.

Chris helped Vin into the passenger side, then walked around to get behind the wheel. He found Vin sitting with his head back, his eyes closed and a pinched expression on his face. “Headache?” he asked, recognizing the signs.

“Yeah.”

Chris reached into his pocket for the small prescription bag Dr. Fraser had had delivered from the hospital pharmacy. In it were a bottle of pain pills and an antibiotic cream. The cream could wait. Shaking out two of the pills, he reached into the back seat for a bottle of water. “Here.”

Vin hated taking pain medication. It made him feel like his brain was wrapped in layers of cotton gauze, but he was tired and his head was throbbing. With a sigh of defeat, he took the proffered tablets and washed them down with half of the bottle of water.

Chris started the truck and they began the trip to the ranch in silence. 

Vin glanced at his lover’s profile, taking in the stoic expression and determined set to his jaw. He knew he should say something, but his mind was already starting to feel fuzzy. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a few minutes, the throbbing would lessen and he’d be able to find just the right words. The next thing he knew, Chris was waking him and helping him into the house. 

“Vin, are you all right?” Dave asked, the minute the two walked through the door.

“Dave,” Vin said, obviously surprised by his presence. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He paused a minute. “Thanks.”

“I postponed my flight,” Dave explained. “I didn’t know… well, I’m just glad it all worked out.”

Vin nodded, looking somewhat uneasy. 

“You should get some rest,” Chris suggested.

“Yeah,” Vin agreed quietly, though he didn’t move. “All my stuff’s still at Ezra’s.”

“It’s not like you’ve never borrowed clothes from me before,” Chris said more irritably than he’d planned. 

Vin nodded. “I’ll just grab a quick shower, then,” he said quietly. 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Chris asked.

“Doc said I had ta take it easy; he didn’t say nothin’ about not showerin’. I got no stitches, no dressin’s and the pain meds ain’t making me groggy enough that I’m gonna fall asleep and drown in the next ten minutes.”

Chris studied him for a moment, noting the irritation in the man’s soft voice. Finally, he nodded and looked away

“Guess I’ll see ya in the mornin’,” Vin said to Dave.

“Sleep well, Vin.”

Once he was gone, Dave turned to follow Chris into the den. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Chris poured a drink and downed it before pouring two more and handing one to Dave. “He’s only here because he had no other options.”

“Did he tell you that or did you tell him?”

Chris glared at him for a moment and then dropped wearily into a chair. “I thought we had all this shit straightened out.”

“You still haven’t told me what happened to make you think otherwise.”

“The doctor asked him for his address in the hospital. A simple fucking question and he couldn’t answer it.”

“So?”

“So?” Chris repeated with a frown. “So what does that tell you?”

“It tells me he didn’t have an answer at the moment,” Dave said evenly. “You told me he’d moved out of his apartment and he hasn’t officially moved in here, so what, exactly, was he supposed to say?”

“He practically lives here already, has for a long time. Tonight he’s back to acting like a fucking stranger around here.”

“Maybe he’s not feeling particularly welcome at the moment.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“Not if he thinks that anger’s directed at him, it’s not.”

“I’m not angry, I’m just …”

Dave was looking at him expectantly.

“All right, so I’m fucking angry,” Chris finally admitted. “None of this shit should have happened. If he’d stayed here that night like he was supposed to, I wouldn’t have spent the last two days wondering if he was dead or alive! If he hadn’t changed his mind about moving in in the first place, none of us would have had to go through the Hell we did!”

Glad that he could still hear the shower running, Dave got to his feet and strode toward where Chris stood in front of the bar. “You’re blaming Vin for this?” he asked incredulously. “Then I guess Buck was right about one thing, anyway; I don’t know you as well as I thought I did.” 

Momentarily taken aback by the man’s outburst, Chris merely glared, saying nothing.

“But he sure as Hell was wrong about everything else. He tried to tell me that my concern for you was unfounded, that no matter what happens, you’ll never regret a minute of the time you had with Vin.”

“I won’t!” Chris answered automatically. Realizing what he’d said and the truth of the words, he repeated them in a hoarse whisper. “I won’t.”

“Then you need to think long and hard about the real reasons for your anger before you lash out at him with that crap you just spewed at me.”

By the time they heard the shower stop a moment later, Dave had regained his composure. “Think about it, Chris.” With that, he turned and left the room.

Chris heard the guest room door close and stood where he was for a long moment, doing just what Dave had suggested. He wasn’t really angry with Vin, but himself. For being too worried about what Dave would think to tell him the truth, for risking what he’d worked so long and hard for with Vin. But mostly, for giving Vin reason to ever _ever_ doubt where and with whom he belonged. Buck was right. He’d had enough of that in his life and Chris had taken it upon himself to change that. He hated the way Vin was acting, hated that he didn’t seem to feel that he was welcome, but what he hated even more was knowing he was the cause.

Putting down his glass, he slowly headed toward the master bedroom. When he opened the door, he was struck by the sight that greeted him and stood for a moment, taking it in. Vin lay sideways on the bed, his chest bare, sweat pants covering his long legs. There was a sock on one foot and another in Vin’s hand. He couldn’t resist a smile as he moved quietly toward the younger man. Taking the sock from Vin’s hand, he knelt and gently covered the still bare foot.

“Chris?” Vin’s sleepy voice murmured.

Chris moved up on the bed beside his lover. “Yeah,” he confirmed, kissing the Texan lightly as though to prove his identity. “What do you say we get you _into_ the bed instead of sprawled out on top of it.”

“Ain’t tired,” Vin replied, sluggishly pushing himself to a sitting position. 

Chris huffed a small laugh. “Yeah, I can see that.” Pulling back the covers, he helped guide the sleepy man under them. “But I am.”

“Oh,” Vin said, frowning. “Best get to bed, then.”

Chris shook his head with a chuckle. “Ok, you just wait right there and I’ll be back in a minute, OK?”

“Mmm.”

Chris stripped off his shirt on his way to the bathroom. After relieving himself and brushing his teeth, he returned to the bedroom and took off his jeans before putting on a pair of sweats similar to the ones Vin wore. As soon as he slid into the bed, Vin moved closer and Chris gathered him into his arms. “How’s the head?” he asked gently.

“’S’okay,” Vin murmured, burrowing closer.

“Good.” He kissed the tousled curls and shifted slightly, holding the other man as close as comfortably possible.

“Love you, Chris,” Vin murmured, already on his way to sleep.

“I love you, too.” He lay in the dark, listening to the other man’s breathing as it gradually evened into slumber. These were the moments that made everything else worthwhile. He closed his eyes to sleep, a small smile still lingering on his lips.

*******

Chris was in the kitchen the next morning when Vin shuffled in. 

“What time’s it?” the sleepy man asked.

“Nearly 9,” Chris answered.

Vin frowned thoughtfully. “What day?”

A small smile. “Friday.”

After thinking about that a moment, Vin nodded once. “Coffee?”

Chris poured a cup and fixed it the way Vin liked it before placing it on the table in front of where he’d dropped into a chair. “How do you feel?”

Vin took a moment to consider the question while he tentatively tasted his coffee. With an appreciative nod, he answered, “Better. Them pills sure knocked me on my ass, though.”

“Yeah, well, two days with little to no sleep might have played some part in that.”

Dave entered the kitchen then, dressed in a suit. “Morning, Vin,” he greeted the younger man. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m ok, thanks,” Vin replied. He glanced down at the sweats he’d slept in and the long sleeved t-shirt he’d pulled on when he got up. “Feelin’ a might underdressed, though.”

Dave laughed. “We’re signing the final papers this morning and then I’m off to the airport.” He shook his head. “You know, I used to think my life lacked excitement, but after being here a week, I’m looking forward to quiet and uneventful.”

Vin grimaced. “Reckon your visit wasn’t quite was you’s expectin’.”

“No, but it’s been enlightening, I can’t deny that, and it sure as Hell wasn’t dull.”

“I’m glad you came,” Chris said sincerely.

“Me, too,” Dave replied with a smile. “If you’ll excuse me, I want to make sure I have everything before I take my bag to the car.”

Vin waited until he’d left the room. “Too bad you two didn’t get more time ta visit proper like.”

“He’ll be back,” Chris said with a smile, remembering the conversation they’d had that morning. It had been awkward at first, after what had been said the night before, but after the initial unease, they’d sat down and talked – really talked. In the end, they’d promised to keep in touch and Chris had every intention of keeping that promise.

Vin was nodding. “Good.”

“Well, I guess that’s it,” Dave said as he returned. Holding out his hand to Vin, he smiled. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Vin.”

Vin stood and shook his hand. “You, too, Dave.”

“I’ll be expecting to see you in Boston for the wedding.”

“Uh… I …”

Dave was shaking his head. “Don’t even try to get out of it. Chris is like a son to me. That makes you family.” He pulled a shocked Vin into a short hug, mindful of the man’s likely discomfort. “I’ll be expecting you to keep this one in line until then.”

Vin huffed a short, embarrassed laugh. “That could be a full time job.”

“Maybe,” Dave said with a wink, “but from what I’ve seen, Chris has got one, too and I don’t see either of you complaining.”

Vin blushed slightly, but smiled, glancing over at Chris. “Reckon you’re right ‘bout that.”

Dave clapped him on the back and turned to Chris. “Well, I guess this is it.”

“I have to go out to the barn, anyway; I’ll walk you out.” He touched Vin’s shoulder gently as he walked past him toward the front door.

Once outside, Dave stored his bag in the car and turned to Chris. “Thanks for everything.”

“Hell, I should be the one thanking you,” Chris said with a smile.

“For showing up here and turning your life upside down?” Dave asked with mock incredulity.

“For giving me a reason to get my head out of my ass.”

“In that case, I’m glad I could help.”

Chris nodded once. “You did.”

“Good. Then I’ll be expecting to see you both at the wedding. Amanda would love to meet you.”

“We’ll be there,” Chris promised. He held out his hand and Dave shook it before pulling him into a hug. 

“I’m proud of you, Chris,” he said quietly.

Chris nodded once and pulled back, obviously uncomfortable but surprisingly pleased by the words. “Don’t you have a meeting to get to?” he teased, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“That I do,” Dave chuckled. “Have a wonderful Christmas, Chris.”

“Yeah, you too.”

*******

Vin was in the bedroom, getting out another pair of sweats and looking for a shirt. “Dave on his way?”

“Yeah,” Chris said, coming up behind the other man. Slipping his arms around the trim body, he kissed him on the side of the neck. 

“Mmm,” Vin murmured in appreciation. “I was just headin’ for the shower. Care ta join me?”

Chris considered it and turned the other man around in his arms. “I think we need to talk,” he said sincerely.

Vin searched his eyes for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, reckon we do.”

Chris steered him toward the bed where they sat on the edge, side by side. 

“Don’t really know where to start,” Chris admitted with a self-deprecating laugh.

“How about with last night,” Vin suggested, turning slightly so that he could face his lover. “In the hospital.”

“Hell, you go right for the throat, don’t you?” Chris took a deep breath. “I was angry. I thought that by avoiding the subject of the ranch as your home, you were telling me that you’d made your decision. I thought after everything we’d been through the last few days, I at least deserved the courtesy of being told straight out. Maybe I should have handled it better, but I didn’t and I’m sorry.”

“Ain’t got nothin’ ta feel sorry ‘bout, Chris. I just wanted ta explain ‘s all.”

“You don’t need to. I said the decision was yours and I meant it. You don’t have to explain your choices to me or anyone else. I don’t have to like it, but I don’t have to be an ass about it like I was last night, either. If you want things to stay the way they were, I can live with that.”

“Is that what you want?”

Chris shook his head. “No. I want it all, Vin. I want your towels in our bathroom, your clothes hanging beside mine in our closet, your pictures on our mantel.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “But I can live without all that as long as I still have you.”

Vin had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could speak. “I’d already made my decision when I left here the other night.”

Chris nodded abruptly, his lips pressed together in a thin line. 

“I thought we both needed some time ta think on things, but Dave made me see that we both already knew what we wanted most. If there’s still stuff we need ta work on, it’s best we do it together.”

A slow smile spread across Chris’s face as the words sank in. “Smart man, that Dave.”

Vin smiled in relief and ducked his head. “Yeah.” When he looked up again, it was into the green eyes he loved so much. “I’s plannin’ on bringin’ my stuff out the next day,” he explained, “but then all that shit went down with Prendergas…”

Chris covered one of Vin’s hands with his own and squeezed it in reassurance. “Did something happen to change your mind?”

“It weren’t that, Chris. When the doctor asked me for my address, I wanted ta be able ta say I lived here, but I couldn’t. It just didn’t feel right.”

“Why not?”

“It just weren’t the way I wanted ta tell ya, not in a hospital exam room with a guy who’s practically a stranger listenin’ in. Then I saw how that made ya feel but there weren’t nothin’ I could do ta fix it just then.”

“I shouldn’t have been upset,” Chris admitted. “I jumped to a conclusion when I should have waited until we had a chance to talk it over.”

“Then there’s them detectives askin’ questions ‘bout why I’s in Dave’s hotel room and I realized we never talked ‘bout what we’re gonna tell anybody on the job. Lotsa them guys know where I live, Chris. I started wonderin’ if you’d even thought about any of that. Started thinkin’ maybe there’s still stuff we gotta talk about after all.”

“So let’s talk,” Chris said without hesitation. “I want you here, Vin, but only if that’s what you want, too.”

“I do want that, Chris, it ain’t never been a question of that.”

“It’s the only question that matters. If I’ve learned anything over the last few days, it’s that the rest of it doesn’t mean shit. I don’t care what Dr. Fraser thinks or whether the boys downtown will talk. Compared to what we have together, it just doesn’t matter to me.”

Without a word, Vin moved until he was on his knees straddling the blond’s thighs. He took Chris’ face gently in his hands and looked into his eyes for a moment before slowly leaning in to kiss him gently. Pulling back, his gaze flicked slowly from eyes to lips and back again, his tongue slowly trailing across his own lips as though in remembrance of the kiss they’d just shared.

The vision had Chris nearly mesmerized, blue eyes searching his face, lips glistening with an inviting sheen. “Jesus, Vin,” he whispered hoarsely.

A small, knowing smile briefly touched Vin’s lips, his hands gently caressing the sides of Chris’ face as he leaned in yet again, pressing his body as close as he could to that of his lover. “Make love to me, Chris,” he whispered before capturing the blond’s lips once again, this time in a deeper, more lingering kiss.

A range of thoughts ran through his head in the span of a heartbeat. He knew they still had more to talk about, hadn’t really decided on or resolved anything. But he also knew that Vin was still getting used to some of the more emotional aspects of being in a relationship. It was relatively easy to overwhelm the man at times and considering the recent circumstances, he suspected that to be the case at the moment. 

“I need ya.”

The warm whisper of breath against his cheek put all coherent thought to rest and he moaned low in his throat. Wrapping his arms around his lover’s back, he pulled him closer and shifted his weight, rolling them over until he lay atop the slightly surprised man. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Chris dipped his head to taste the sweet mouth that beckoned him. 

Slowly, he removed the younger man’s clothes, taking care to worship every newly exposed patch of skin with warm lips and fingers. Once he had his partner naked, he removed his own clothing efficiently and stretched out beside the lithe body, pulling the other man into his arms and kissing him deeply before whispering in his ear. “I love you, Vin.”

Vin could only nod mutely as emotion choked his throat. When Chris proceeded to trail soft kisses along his jaw and down his throat, he closed his eyes, his entire world reduced to the sensations only his lover could generate.

Once he’d kissed every inch of skin available to him, Chris pulled back slightly to gaze at the beauty stretched out before him. The Texan's cheeks were slightly flushed, lending a brighter intensity to the deep, blue eyes. Lips, swollen and moist from his kisses beckoned wordlessly to him and he had to fight the urge to plunder them with his own.

This wasn't about lust. It was about satisfying a different type of need - the need to make the man before him realize how deeply he was loved, how very much he was wanted and needed. 

It was about the need to reconnect on a level shared only by the two of them.

Vin could feel his skin warming as Chris' eyes caressed him as thoroughly as his hands ever could. Rather than make him feel self-conscious as it sometimes did, the blatant scrutiny seemed to speak to him. Telling him, in its silence, that not only was he being made love to, he was being loved.

Like only Chris had ever loved him.

He felt the hot sting of tears behind his eyes and closed them for a moment. Once he’d managed to regain control of his emotions, he opened them to see Chris smiling gently and he returned it with a small nod as though to confirm he’d heard every word that hadn’t been spoken aloud.

Chris continued his downward journey, hands following lips as they paid homage to the man's throat, his shoulders, his chest.

Vin began to writhe beneath the man so slowly seducing him. Sex between them was never anything less than fantastic, but the near worshipful attention Chris was presently laving on him had their desire rising to new levels of intensity.

"Chris," he whispered on a sigh as the blond's lips found their way to the base of his twitching cock.

But Chris didn't stop there for long. After placing a gentle kiss on the head, he moved on to the taut ballsac beneath, tonguing the furred globes and then blowing softly over the moistened skin.

Vin fisted his hands in the bedclothes, his head pressed into the pillow as the sweet assault continued. His entire body thrummed with anticipation, torn between wanting to end the delicious torture and wishing it could go on forever.

Chris gently stroked his way down the long, lean legs taking time to kiss each toe and the slender arch of each foot before making his way back up to the throbbing member awaiting him. Rising up on his knees, his green gaze held blue in silent promise while his hand reached for the tube in the nightstand.

Vin's senses were on overload, his breath coming in short pants as he looked into the eyes he loved. The love and tenderness that radiated from the green depths made his breath catch in his throat and he had to swallow to keep from voicing his need.

Not that Chris needed to hear it. He was still looking deep into Vin's eyes as he coated his hands with clear gel, warming it with his skin before moving one slickened hand to the Texan's hard shaft and beginning to stroke slowly.

Vin's back arched at the touch of Chris' hand on his heated flesh and he wanted to close his eyes as the sensations flooded through him, but something in the blond's gaze held him mesmerized. He thrust gently into his lover's hand as his soul seemed to take flight, soaring high beyond the limitations of physical pleasure. 

Chris watched the emotions playing out in the other man's bright, blue eyes and smiled softly. This was the way it was meant to be – would always be, if he had his way - Vin’s eyes alight with love and the knowledge that it was returned without condition or reservation.

He inserted a second finger to move slowly in and out with the other, carefully stretching and preparing the man beneath him. When the slim hips bucked at the sensation, he had to relinquish his grasp on the weeping shaft to gently hold his lover in place.

Vin stared into Chris' eyes, seeing the promise there and knowing it wouldn't be long before they were joined as one, body and soul. He wanted to plead for release, to let his lover know that he was more than ready, but he couldn't seem to form the words. Instead, he let his eyes speak for him as he so often did.

Chris saw the need shining there and slowly withdrew his fingers. After taking a moment to coat his thick shaft, his eyes trained on Vin's the entire time, he finally raised the long legs and pushed them back. Only then did his gaze flicker, leaving Vin’s flushed face to admire the prepared opening , his whole body thrumming with sweet anticipation of the moment when he'd dive deep into the warm channel.

Vin couldn't contain a small gasp when those green eyes returned to once again meet his. They were filled with longing, a deep, wholly consuming need not just for physical release, but for everything Vin was willing to give.

And in that instant, Vin gave it all, opening his heart and his soul to draw in the man looking down at him with such intense adoration it almost pained him to see it.

Slowly, the Texan raised his arms in silent invitation. With an absent lick of his lips and a soft groan, Chris positioned the head of his shaft at the pulsing hole and pressed inside, leaning forward to fall into his lover's welcoming embrace. With arms entwined around one another, they began to move, rocking gently at first until Chris began to pull out and push back in with a slow, steady rhythm.

Vin matched it easily, rising to meet every deliberate thrust and clenching his muscles tight upon every withdrawal. He held Chris' body tightly to him, oblivious to his own cock trapped between the hard planes of their stomachs. Seeking lips finally found his and Chris kissed him deeply, thoroughly, as their bodies moved together in wordless declaration.

Chris could feel his lover's body tensing and concentrated on swallowing every gasp and breathy moan that passed from the other man's mouth to his. He increased his tempo slightly, adjusting his hips to stroke deep inside the lithe body and felt Vin shudder as he found the pleasure spot hidden within. He tightened his embrace and intensified the kiss as he felt Vin's warm seed begin to spurt between their close-pressed bodies. The soft whimper that rose from the Texan's throat was enough to send him crashing over the edge, moaning quietly into the warm mouth as he pumped all that he was into the man who completed him.

Tongues stroked one another lovingly as they returned from the heights of ecstasy they'd reached. Only when the last spasm had passed did Chris pull his lips reluctantly from those of the man beneath him. Looking down into the flushed face, he planted a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose before rolling to one side. “That was … something else.”

Vin instinctively moved closer, pressing his body against Chris’s and planting a warm kiss on his heaving chest before resting his head there. “Mmmm,” he agreed.

“We could probably use that shower now,” Chris teased after a few moments.

“Later,” Vin murmured sleepily, holding Chris a little tighter. “Can we just stay here a while?”

Chris kissed the top of his head with a small smile. “For as long as you want, Vin.”

*******

Vin awoke to the sound of voices. 

“Hold it steady, JD!”

“I’m trying, Buck. If you’d hold up your end…”

“Gentlemen, may I remind you that our unknowing hosts are attempting to catch up on some much needed sleep? I would advise you to keep it down unless you relish the thought of finding yourself at the business end of Mr. Larabee’s gun.”

“Hell, I’d be more worried ‘bout Vin.”

“You said a mouthful there, Brother. As often as Chris threatens to shoot the lot of us, we know for a fact that Vin wouldn’t miss.”

“Tell me this is a nightmare I’m havin’,” Vin murmured into Chris’ chest.

“I’m afraid not,” Chris replied on a chuckle. “We should probably get up and see what’s going on out there.”

A few minutes later, both men were dressed and entering the den to see their five team mates battling a large, blue spruce.

“What’s goin’ on?” Vin asked, taking in the scene.

Five heads turned toward them, smiles of varying degrees on their faces.

“We heard tell this place was in need of a little Christmas cheer,” Buck replied jovially with an exaggerated bow. “Five of Santa’s best lookin’ helpers at your service.”

“Dave stopped by the office,” Nathan explained. “Said he felt bad ‘bout ruinin’ your plans ta get a tree last weekend.”

Vin looked at Chris. “You told him that?”

Chris shrugged. “He asked why we didn’t have one, I told him we’d been planning on it.”

“Since that didn’t pan out and with everything that’s happened since then, we thought it might have slipped your minds,” JD explained.

“So here we are,” Josiah said, gesturing to the tree. “The most perfect tree God ever saw fit to put on this earth.”

Vin smiled as he walked slowly toward where the tree towered majestically in the corner of the room. “It really is perfect,” he confirmed with a nod. “Thanks, guys.”

“I feel it necessary to point out,” Ezra drawled, “that while we offered to select, collect and deliver said foliage, we, in no way, committed ourselves to the act of embellishment.”

“He means the two of you get to decorate it yourself,” JD said, rolling his eyes.

Vin looked at Chris with an expression that could only be described as hopeful. “Hell, why not?” the blond said, smiling. “If you boys want to stick around and help us trim this monster, we can maybe rustle up some food and beer.”

“We brought both,” Josiah confessed with a grin. “Figured if you weren’t up to a tree-trimmin’ party just now, we’d just leave it with you since you both need to eat anyway.”

“You brought food?” Vin suddenly noticed the inviting aromas coming from the kitchen.

“From Abernathy’s,” Nathan informed them. “No pizza or grease. After not eatin’ for near two days, your body don’t need that crap.”

Vin blushed slightly and ducked his head. They were always a close-knit group, but tended to pull together even stronger when one of their own was in trouble. He knew they’d been worried about him during his recent ordeal and their protectiveness and attention was their way of assuring themselves that he was OK. “Abernathy’s sounds great, Nate.”

Nathan looked surprised at first, but then nodded with a grin. “Well, good. Maybe there’s still hope for you yet.”

“Don’t count on it,” Chris intoned. “The minute your back is turned, he’ll be scarfing down cheeseburgers and fries.” He winked at Vin, knowing full well that Abernathy’s was one of Vin's favourite places to eat, despite the fact that it offered a more healthy fare than he was reputed to like.

“Can’t help it y’all don’t know good food when ya see it,” Vin drawled. “Burgers an’ fries’s good, all-American food.”

Nathan was shaking his head sadly. “’Tween the grease and all them hot, spicy foods you like, it’s a wonder you got any stomach linin’ left at all.”

“Maybe they just grow ‘em tougher in Texas,” Buck chuckled. Rubbing his hands together, he appraised the tree. “I think she’s damned near straight as she’s gonna get,” he announced. “You got decorations around here, Chris?”

Chris nodded. “There’s a box in the basement. I’ll get it.” 

Rooting through boxes in the storage room, he didn’t hear the footsteps come up behind him and was surprised when a pair of arms snaked around his waist.

“One of these days, you’re gonna get shot sneaking up on people like that,” he teased, turning around to return the embrace.

“Maybe,” Vin smiled. “But not today.” He studied Chris’ expression for a moment. “You don’t mind that they’re stayin’, do ya?”

Chris huffed out a laugh. “Hell, the more they do, the less I have to do. Decorating the tree was never one of my favourite chores.”

“Ain’t what I meant, Chris,” he said quietly. “I know we still got some things ta talk about. I weren’t trying ta avoid that by wantin’ ‘em ta stay.”

“I know,” Chris assured him. “It’s Christmas. Everything else will keep a day or two.”

Vin searched his eyes for a moment as though trying to gauge the sincerity of his words. After brushing a soft kiss against his lips, he smiled. “Thanks, Chris.”

“You call that a proper thanks?” Chris teased.

Vin cocked his head to one side. “You sayin’ you think I could do better?”

“No, I’m sayin’ I _know_ you can do better,” Chris replied, imitating the drawl.

A flicker of mischief flashed through blue eyes and Vin grabbed Chris suddenly, pulling him into a deep, soul-searing kiss.

“Jesus,” Chris whispered when he was finally released.

“Better?” 

“I’ll let you know as soon as my brain is functioning again.”

Vin laughed and kissed him again, this time a little slower, a little sweeter, sighing contentedly when Chris’s hold on him tightened.

“This is where the real party is, I see.”

They broke apart and turned to see Buck grinning at them.

“We’s uh… just lookin’ for the decorations," Vin said.

“Uh huh. And you were thinkin’ maybe Chris swallowed ‘em?”

“I like ta be thorough,” Vin murmured in embarrassment as he busied himself looking over the various boxes for the one they wanted.

“Were you looking for something other than a free show, Buck?” Chris asked calmly.

“When you two disappeared, I thought I’d check and make sure you were really OK with this. I know you haven’t had much time alone lately and what with Junior’s ordeal and all…”

“We’re fine, Buck,” Vin assured him as he dragged out a box from the bottom of one of the piles. “Found ‘em!”

Buck’s gaze took in Vin’s triumphant smile and the affectionate one Chris wore as he watched his partner. “All right, then,” he said softly. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

The next few hours were spent decorating the large tree and generally having a good time. There was plenty of food and drink with a good dose of laughter thrown in to make it one of the most pleasant they’d shared in a long time. 

Vin stood looking at the tree in all its glory, brightly coloured lights twinkling amid the many ornaments adorning its branches.

“Well? What do you think?”

Vin pulled his gaze from it briefly to smile at Chris. “I think we got the best damned tree there is.”

“And the best friends,” Chris added.

Vin nodded. “Wasn’t sure we’d even get around to havin’ a tree this year.”

“We would have had one,” Chris assured him, “if I had to go out and cut the damned thing down myself.”

“Guess it’s a good thing they saved ya all that trouble, huh?”

“Mmm,” Chris murmured in agreement as he slipped his arm around Vin’s shoulders. “Remind me to get them out here again when it’s time to take it down.”

“Reckon we can do it ourselves,” Vin said, nudging his lover gently with his shoulder. “I promise ta reward ya for all your work.”

Chris looked thoughtful. “In that case, we may have to get another tree for Easter… and the fourth of July… and Arbor Day …especially Arbor Day.”

Vin laughed. “Or we could just skip all the trouble of a tree and just jump straight to the reward.”

“Works for me,” Chris murmured, nuzzling Vin’s temple briefly.

“Behave yourself in front of the kids,” Vin quipped, gently pushing him away. “I’m gonna go freshen up the beers. You best get over there and make sure Buck ain’t soilin’ that sterlin’ reputation of yours.”

“Huh?”

“He’s tellin’ JD more tales from your Academy days,” Vin explained with obvious amusement.

“Shit,” Chris grumbled, heading over to where Buck was gesturing wildly with his hands in front of a wide-eyed JD.

Vin watched the scene for a moment before shaking his head fondly and heading for the kitchen.

Ezra followed him in. “Might I be of assistance?”

“Thanks, Ez, but I’m just grabbin’ a few beers.”

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you, Mr. Tanner. I took the liberty of packing up what few belongings you had left at my place of residence.”

“I ‘preciate that, Ez. Thanks.”

“Not at all,” Ezra drawled casually, pretending to be absorbed in the task of adjusting the cuffs on his shirt. “If there were any other duties of a similar nature to be performed, I would be more than happy to oblige.”

“Meanin?”

“For instance, if you were in need of someone to liberate your possessions from a certain Mr. Whitman, I am quite certain I could avail myself.”

“Mr. Who?”

Ezra rolled his eyes. “I believe you more commonly refer to him as ‘ol’ Charlie’.”

“Oh, yeah,” Vin teased, the twinkle in his eye telling Ezra he’d been had.

“Well?” Ezra prodded. 

“If’n I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’s fishin’ for information, Ez.”

“I assure you, Mr. Tanner, I do not fish.” He punctuated the statement with an exaggerated shudder. “However, I do find myself curious as to whether or not you’ve come to a decision regarding your current – or perhaps the correct term would be recent – impasse.”

I ‘preciate everythin’ you’ve done , Ez, and as for my decision…”

“Yes?”

“I promise you’ll be the very second person I tell.” Vin winked at him and grabbed three of the bottles from the counter, leaving the others for Ezra.

*******

Vin stood in front of the bedroom window the following morning, looking out at the snow covered landscape and remembering the events of the previous day with a soft smile. It had been nearly nine by the time the rest of the team had cleared out and he and Chris had went to bed shortly thereafter. They’d made love and fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

Just the way Vin hoped they always would.

“Hey,” a sleepy voice murmured in his ear as strong arms encircled his waist from behind. “Come back to bed.”

“You didn’t get enough last night?” Vin teased.

“Never enough,” Chris replied, kissing his cheek and allowing his lips to follow a trail down his neck and across his shoulder.

Vin shivered pleasurably at the contact. “Mmm… good as that sounds, I got some things I need ta do today.”

“Can’t they wait?”

He smirked. “Considerin’ one of ‘em’s your Christmas present, I’d hafta say no.”

Chris frowned slightly. “Thought you’d finished your shopping weeks ago.”

Vin turned and kissed Chris’ lips lightly. “I did. But you didn’t think I’s gonna hide it out here, did ya?”

“You saying you think I’d snoop?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.

“No, I’m sayin’ I know ya would.”

Chris tried to glare in indignation but it came out more as an amused smirk. “I might.”

Vin was shaking his head in mock disappointment. “You’re what Ez would call incorrigible.”

Chris began to nuzzle his neck. “Come back to bed and you can show me the error of my ways.”

“Ain’t got that kinda time,” Vin quipped, pushing at the strong shoulders. 

“Funny.”

“Tell ya what. I’ll go do what I gotta do and when I get back, we can pick up where we left off with that talk yesterday.” He saw the green eyes cloud slightly and placed a kiss of reassurance on his lover’s mouth, nipping playfully at the provocative lower lip. “Then we can pick up where we left off here this mornin’.”

The seductive tone of the other man’s voice had him wanting to throw him to the bed, but instead, Chris sighed. “Deal. I’ve got some things I need to pick up anyway.”

“Mike call about the turkey?”

“Yeah, and Nettie’s already reminded me twice to put it in the fridge not the freezer and not to forget to baste.”

“She bringin’ pies?”

Chris huffed a short laugh. “You’re kidding, right? Knowing Nettie, we’ll still have pie in the freezer come Spring.”

Vin nodded in satisfaction. “Sounds like everythin’s under control, then.”

“Yep,” Chris agreed, “with everybody bringing something and Nettie insisting on cooking more than the lot of us could possibly eat, all that’s left for us is the turkey.”

“And the booze. We got enough?”

“More than,” Chris assured him. “Stop worrying. You said it yourself, everything’s under control.”

Vin nodded in satisfaction. “Ok, then. I’m gonna go have a shower. Sooner I get outta here, sooner I’ll get back.”

“Need some help with that?”

Vin grinned, grabbing the other man’s wrist and playfully tugging him toward the bathroom.

*******

Chris released a sigh of relief when he heard Vin’s Jeep pull up a few hours after he’d left to run his Christmas errands. He hadn’t wanted to say anything, but after the recent events, he’d hated letting Vin out of his sight. He knew how the other man would react to that, citing his ability to take care of himself and his dislike of being ‘watched over’ as he called it, but Chris couldn’t help himself. They’d agreed to keep their personal relationship out of the job, but had soon discovered it wasn’t entirely possible. They loved each other, and there was no way to turn that off at the office door, especially when one of them was in danger.

The door opening broke him from his reverie and he turned to see Vin coming in. “How’d it go?”

Vin hung up his coat and joined Chris in the den before answering. “That depends,” he said quietly.

Chris had to fight the uneasy feeling that was growing in his gut. “On?”

“On what you have to say after I tell ya what I done.”

Chris studied his expression, hoping for a sign that would prepare him for what he was about to hear. Anything to reassure him that he wasn’t about to find out that Vin had gone ahead and rented another apartment. “Ok,” he said slowly. “What did you do?” He could practically see the wheels turning in Vin’s head as he decided how best to answer and he didn’t suspect that would bode well for him.

“We should probably sit down,” Vin suggested after a moment.

Reluctantly, Chris took a seat on the sofa, watching as Vin settled on the coffee table in front of him.

Taking the blond’s hand in his, Vin looked deep into his eyes. “I want ta tell ya, Chris, that it meant the world ta me ta hear you say all them things yesterday.”

It was like the ‘but’ was screaming at him in the silence that followed.

“I never thought I’d be a part of somthin’ like this,” Vin continued. “Thought it weren’t really for guys like me. Then I met you an’ I started ta hope, but deep down, I’s still afraid it wasn’t gonna last.”

“Vin…”

“No, let me say this, Chris,” Vin cut him off with just a hint of pleading in his voice.

Chris nodded, his lips set in a grim line.

“But it did, Chris. And instead’a goin’ bad like I’s afraid it would’ it just kept getting’ better until I knew there’s nothing I wanted more than ta be with you. Here, anywhere, long as we were together.”

Chris smiled gently and squeezed Vin’s hand.

The small gesture seemed to give Vin strength and he took a deep breath. “But I didn’t tell ya that and Dave made me see that I’s wrong. I already knew how ya felt and I shoulda made sure you knew how I’s feelin’ too.”

“I understand why you wanted to wait,” Chris assured him quietly. 

Vin smiled, but it was a little pained. “Then everythin’ happened with Dave comin’ ta visit and you askin’ me ta move into the guest room.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know,” Vin said, squeezing Chris’s hand in reassurance. “But I got ta thinkin’ that maybe I hurt you, too. I couldn’t expect ya ta treat me like more’n a guest when I wasn’t willin’ ta commit ta bein’ more’n that myself.” He got to his feet, running a hand through his hair. “Hell, I ain’t sayin’ this right.”

Chris took his hand once again and gently tugged him back down until they were once again facing one another. “You’re saying it just fine, Vin, but you aren’t to blame here. I made a mistake. Whether you’d already given up your apartment or not, I had no right to ask you to move into the other room, not after trying to convince you for so long that this is your home as much as mine.”

“Maybe we both made mistakes.”

“It wasn’t like you weren’t going to tell me,” Chris pointed out needlessly. “You were just waiting for the right time.” He shook his head wryly. “And your idea to save it for Christmas was a good one. I’m sorry I ruined that.”

“Yeah, you did,” Vin said in a vain attempt to inject some levity into the conversation. “But I’s the one that got ta thinkin’ it was better that way. What ya said yesterday ‘bout not caring who knows showed me I’s wrong about that, too.”

Chris felt a flicker of hope warming his gut. “So where does that leave us?”

Vin sighed and looked away for a moment. When his gaze returned to Chris’s there was only a hint of trepidation there. “I ain’t got a lot of pictures for that mantel, but I got clothes and towels… if that’s enough.”

It took a second for the words to register, but once they did, there was no stopping the smile that spread across Chris’s face. “It’s more than enough,” he replied, his voice slightly hoarse with emotion. “We’ll work on the pictures.”

Vin smiled, his eyes shining. “Does that mean I should go get my stuff outta the Jeep?”

Chris laughed and pulled the other man to his feet and into a deep kiss. “Anything out there that can’t wait a while?” he asked.

“Uh… reckon not.”

“Then we’ll get it later,” he replied, kissing him again. 

He maneuvered them down the hall and into the bedroom without breaking the kiss, only releasing the panting, dazed man reluctantly when they reached the edge of the king-sized bed. Two sets of hands fumbled with buttons and zippers until both men stood naked, only inches apart.

"God," Chris breathed, his gaze raking over the body before him. "You are so beautiful."

Vin blushed slightly under the blatant scrutiny. "'Nuff gawkin'," he growled, pulling his lover's body close to him.

Chris had been about to argue that he'd never get enough of looking at the perfect form, but found his words crushed by Vin's lips in a hard, passionate kiss. Letting all thoughts of speech fly from his mind, he wrapped his arms around the Texan's bare back and gently tipped them both onto the bed.

For long moments, their lips exchanged hot, wet kisses while their hands stroked and kneaded every inch of flesh within reach. "Jesus, Tanner," Chris gasped, their foreheads touching as they struggled to catch their breath.

“Need ya now, Chris,” Vin panted

Chris placed a soft kiss on the tip of Vin’s nose, then pulled himself onto his knees until he was straddling the younger man.

Vin’s hands stroked the strong thighs bracketing him as he looked up into his lover’s face with a slight question on his own. “What ya got in mind, Cowboy?”

Chris smirked, rotating his hips so that his ass ground into the other man’s hard cock and elicited a throaty moan from the man beneath him. Grabbing a tube of lube from the nightstand, he handed it to the younger man. “This cowboy wants to ride.”

Vin’s eyes widened slightly as he took the tube, then crinkled into a smile. They didn’t make love this way often, with Chris riding him from the top, but when they did, it always proved to be one helluva ride. With that as his incentive, he coated his hand and slipped it under the other man, finding his target easily. He pushed one finger inside and began to move it around, gently loosening his lover’s tight passage.

As he coated the Texan’s hard shaft, Chris continued to whisper throaty encouragement. "Need ya, Vin," he rasped, grinding his ass onto the man's finger. "Wanna feel ya inside me... nice 'n deep." 

Vin groaned as he added a second finger and then a third. The words alone were nearly enough to send him over the edge and he only hoped he’d be able to hold out until his partner was ready.

Sensing the other man's need, Chris carefully raised himself, closing his eyes briefly at the loss of contact as the fingers slipped from his body. Adjusting his position, he lined his willing entrance up with the tip of his lover's cock, pausing briefly while Vin took hold of his hips. With the man’s hands in place to steady him, he began sinking onto the thick shaft, his breath hissing out as he was filled with the warm flesh.

Once fully seated, he took a moment, head bowed as he adjusted to the fullness. When he raised his eyes to meet Vin’s, they mirrored the need there. "Let's ride," he said softly. Slowly, he raised himself up, thigh muscles straining, until only the head of his lover's thick cock remained imbedded. Vin held him there briefly before allowing him to sink once again onto his rock-hard shaft.

"Oh, God, Chris," he groaned. "So good...so... tight."

Chris braced his hands on the hard chest once again and began moving in a slow, steady rhythm up and down the heated flesh. He clenched his muscles tight on every downstroke, clutching the hard cock from within. As their breathing quickened, so did the tempo, Vin thrusting his hips to plunge deep with every stroke.

Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, the Texan reached for the other man's weeping cock. Strong fingers grasped his wrist and held tightly, causing him to raise questioning eyes to his lover. Chris merely shook his head, reaching with his other hand to retrieve the discarded tube of lubricant and pressing it into the hand he still held while maintaining the rhythm they'd established.

Vin bit his lip, trying to hold back the tide of his own release as he fulfilled the other man's unspoken request. Leaving Chris to brace himself momentarily, he removed his hand from its steadying position on the slender body and quickly coated his lover’s hard shaft. After tossing the tube aside, he grasped the lean hips in both hands and gave in to his impending completion, thrusting faster and harder until his seed shot deep into the other man's body.

"Chriiis!" he gasped, his senses reeling from the intensity of his orgasm.

Chris used his muscles to milk every last drop from his lover, rivulets of sweat running into his eyes as he tried to hold his own release at bay. Only when he was sure the younger man had no more to give did he carefully lift himself off the softening cock, pushing the man's long legs back to reveal the puckered opening.

He lightly traced circles around the inviting hole, watching Vin’s face for any sign that it was too much after coming so hard. The other man only nodded once, pulling his legs back further. "I'm ready," he panted. "Chris...need you... now!"

Chris took a deep breath and positioned his ready cock at the entrance, his gaze still fixed on that of his lover. When Vin suddenly pushed down, effectively impaling himself in one stroke, they both released a low moan of sheer pleasure. Chris began thrusting, long and slow, lightly stroking his lover’s semi-hard shaft in a matching rhythm.

Vin let out a strangled gasp as his body began to respond. “Oh, God, Chris,” he whimpered.

“Come on, Vin,” Chris breathed, increasing the momentum just slightly. “You can do it.”

His head thrashed from side to side on the pillow, the pleasurable fullness in his ass combining with the sensations on his already sensitive dick to send him into a state of sheer euphoria.

Chris smiled as the cock in his hand continued to fill. Struggling to stave off his own release, he gently coaxed his lover to yet another. “That’s it, Vin. Come on.” He felt the body beneath him begin to tense and he shifted his hips slightly so that each stroke raked across the man’s prostate.

“Jesus!” Vin screamed at the sensation, his fingers digging sharply into Chris’ shoulders as his balls pulled in close to his body. “Chriiiiiisssssss.”

The sight and sound of his lover in the throes of yet another orgasm was more than Chris could take and he thrust deeply into the willing body, Vin’s name on his lips as he emptied himself within. 

They lay like that for a moment, chests heaving against one another.

“Unfuckingbelievable,” Vin finally breathed.

Chris huffed a chuckle and rolled to the side, pulling his lover into a close embrace. “You all right?”

“Hell, Chris, all right don’t even cover it. That was … Christ…”

Chris smiled and dipped his head to capture Vin’s lips in a long, soft kiss. “Welcome home, Vin.”

*******

The sound of knocking awoke them from a light sleep.

“Not again,” Vin groaned, burrowing deeper into Chris’ embrace.

“I’ll get it,” Chris offered, kissing the other man’s cheek. He extracted himself from his lover’s arms and rolled out of bed, pulling on his jeans and a sweat shirt. When Vin started to do the same, he said. “You don’t have to get up.”

“Yeah, I do,” Vin replied, pulling on a pair of sweats. “I have to piss. ‘Sides, ain’t no point bein’ in bed in the middle’a the day by myself.”

With an amused shake of his head, Chris left the room

When he got to the door, he found an unfamiliar man standing there, a package in his hand.

“Yes?”

“Good afternoon. My name is Harold Pillerman and I own ‘The Brass Works’ in downtown Denver. I have a delivery here for a Mr. Larabee and a Mr. Tanner.”

“I’m Larabee,” Chris informed him.

The man smiled. “Good. The gentleman paid quite handsomely to ensure this was delivered today so I thought it best that I undertake the task myself.”

“What gentleman?” Chris asked, taking the package.

“I hear my name?” Vin asked, coming up behind them.

Chris turned a little to address his partner. “This is Harold Pillerman from The Brass Works. He has a package for us.”

Vin eyed the package warily. “It ain’t tickin’ is it?” he asked, only half joking.

Chris frowned suspiciously at it as though the thought hadn’t occurred to him. “Not yet.”

Mr. Pillerman was looking at them like they’d both lost their minds. “Uh, yes, well, as I said, the gentleman was insistent that it be delivered today. He also asked that I deliver this note.”

He held out a small sealed envelope and Chris went to hand the package to Vin so that he could take it. Vin smirked and reached for the envelope. “Nice try,” he murmured.

He opened the note and frowned at it for a moment before smiling. “It’s from Dave.” He traded the envelope for the package and nudged Chris with his shoulder. “I ain’t got my wallet on me.”

Chris frowned a little and then looked at Mr. Pillerman. “Sorry.” He extracted his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a crisp bill. Handing it to the man, he smiled. “We appreciate you taking the trouble to bring this out.”

“Not at all,” the man said, smiling back as he took the money. “Thank you.” He tipped his hat in their direction. “Merry Christmas.”

They watched as he made his way back to his car and headed back toward the road before they closed the door and went into the den.

Chris read the note and smiled.

Chris and Vin,  
I hope to be able to use this next time I visit. Merry Christmas!  
Dave

“Wonder what it is,” Vin mused, looking at the package in his hand.

“Only one way to find out,” Chris said, replacing the note in the envelope. 

Vin smiled a little and began tearing off the brown wrapping paper. Inside was a dark blue box. “You wanna do the honours?” he asked, holding it out to Chris. 

“Go ahead,” Chris urged with a small nod.

Vin opened the box and pulled out an object wrapped in tissue paper. After handing the empty box to Chris, he began to unwrap it.

“Nice,” Chris said once the antiqued brass door knocker was revealed. “Next time we’re disturbed, it’ll be in style.”

His smile faded slightly as he took note of the glassy look in Vin’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Vin just shook his head and handed the object to Chris for closer inspection. 

Chris took it and smiled warmly as he read the inscription displayed in elegant but tasteful letters in two lines on the front. “Larabee Tanner.” He looked up at Vin. “Has a damned nice ring to it,” he said softly.

Vin took a step closer and wrapped his arms around the other man, kissing him lightly on the lips. “Yeah, it does.”

Chris put the knocker on the table and pulled Vin closer. “This is our first Christmas Eve living together,” he said quietly. “Any ideas on how we should celebrate?”

“I’m thinkin’ a couple’a steaks and a quiet evenin’ in front of the fire and the tree.”

Chris grinned wolfishly. “Quiet, huh?”

“Don’t ‘spect it’ll be too quiet,” Vin amended, “not with all the moanin’ an’ you screamin’ out my name and all.”

“If memory serves, you were the one doing all the screaming a little while ago.”

Vin blushed slightly, remembering. “That just means it’s your turn ‘s all”

The throaty whisper sent a rush of electric energy straight to Chris’ groin. “Steaks, fire, tree and sex, huh?” He kissed the other man gently. “Sounds about as perfect as it gets.”

*******

Vin stood holding the gift he’d received from Chris that morning, still unable to believe it belonged to him. It was an authentic weapon dating back to the late 1800’s. A sawed off rifle, commonly referred to as a ‘Hog’s Leg’ in its time or a ‘Mare’s Leg’ in his favourite Steve McQueen movie. It was in perfect condition and he’d never even seen such a remarkable display of preservation let alone dream he’d one day own one. He knew Chris had to have taken great pains to track it down and had likely shelled out a good price to purchase it. Though he wasn’t one to put great stock in material possessions, the fact that Chris knew he’d love it and had went to such trouble to get it for him spoke volumes about the depth of the other man’s love.

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind, one hand trailing down to cup the growing bulge in his pants. “Mmmm… feels like somebody really likes their gift,” Chris murmured in his ear.

“That ain’t for the gift,” Vin replied, putting the gun down and turning in the embrace to face his lover. “It’s for the man who gave it to me.” He kissed Chris’ lips lightly. “And I love ‘em both more’n I can say.”

“You already said a whole lot with that saddle,” Chris assured him. “I had my eye on it for a while, then one day it was gone. Jenkins said it was one of a kind and they wouldn’t be getting another like it. I was a little pissed at myself for not getting it when I had the chance.”

Vin laughed. “A little pissed? Hell, you were downright surly the rest of the day.”

“And you enjoyed that, didn’t you?” His eyes narrowed playfully. “Since you’d already paid for it and hidden it away somewhere.” 

Vin adopted a thoughtful expression. “As I recall, I did enjoy the way you chose to work off the frustration you’s feelin’.” He brushed a hand over Chris’ crotch provocatively. “Enjoyed it a whole lot.”

The words and the sultry way in which they’d been delivered had the desired effect and Vin smiled as the bulge in Chris’ pants grew harder against his hand. Brushing his lips across Chris’ cheek, he whispered seductively in his ear. “What do you say we give that naughty stockin’ stuffer you bought a test run.”

Chris groaned involuntarily. Just thinking about it was nearly enough to make him shoot his load. They’d seen the intriguing toy the last time they’d stopped in at the small store downtown to buy lube. Vin didn’t often show interest in such things, citing that he didn’t need further stimulation when he had Chris, but Chris hadn’t missed the look of interest in the blue eyes, nor the way the man’s pupils dilated almost immediately while considering the possibilities. He’d gone back the next day and bought one, hoping that he hadn’t misread the signs. When Vin had extracted it from his stocking that morning, the look on his face confirmed that he hadn’t. “We got time?”

“The turkey’s behavin’ itself in the oven, the gang won’t be here for another three hours or so.” He squeezed Larabee’s cock suggestively. “We got plenty ‘a time.”

He didn’t need further convincing. Pulling Vin into a passionate kiss, they stumbled toward the bedroom.

Once inside, he slowed his pace, wanting to savour every moment. Slowly, he undressed his lover and kissed him before pushing him gently onto the bed.

Vin was already panting slightly just thinking of what was to come as Chris trailed a line of warm kisses down his throat. He watched with glazed eyes as Chris disrobed in front of him, a seductive smile warring with every inch of newly exposed skin for attention. He licked his lips at the sight. 

Chris nudged the younger man with his knee and Vin quickly moved further onto the bed until his head rested atop the pillows. Chris mirrored his actions until he was blanketing the smaller body with his own. He didn’t say a word, staring into the bright blue eyes for a moment before lowering his head for a deep, thorough kiss.

From there, he allowed his tongue to blaze a trail down Vin’s smooth chest, stopping to pay proper homage to first one nipple then the other, his tongue flicking the dusky nubs before closing his lips around them and sucking them to hardness, leaving each one with a barely-there nip of teeth. He continued his journey down over the flat stomach until he met up with the wiry hair that blazed a visual trail to his destination.

Vin’s head tossed back and forth on the pillow, his body sensitive to every touch of Chris’ lips to his skin, every scrape of teeth, every warm breath. He felt his lover’s tongue lick slowly around the base of his hard cock and held his breath in wait, only to let it out on a small whimper as Chris abandoned the leaking staff for parts further south.

Chris smiled at Vin’s obvious disappointment, but didn’t alter his plan. He continued the trail he’d begun until he was able to take one of Vin’s heavy balls into his mouth. He rolled it around gently, reveling in the sounds of pleasure emanating from his lover’s lips before carefully releasing it to lavish the same attention on its twin. When he was through, he raised his head until Vin met his gaze. “Roll over,” he said softly.

Vin complied, hugging a pillow to his chest and trying to control his breathing as Chris moved to once again cover his body. He felt the soft kisses being rained on the back of his neck and shivered slightly at the feeling. When Chris’ tongue began its journey down his back, he closed his eyes, savouring the sensations he was currently experiencing as well as the anticipation of those he knew were to come.

Chris made his way slowly toward his goal, his tongue stopping every few inches to draw obscure patterns on the smooth skin. By the time he reached the twin mounds of flesh Vin was already trembling with anticipation. Parting the cheeks with his hands, he slowly laved a wet trail down the length of the familiar crack, eliciting a gasp and then a long, low moan from his lover. With a small smile, he began to focus his attention on the puckered opening, nipping teasingly at the small folds of skin with his teeth before pointing his tongue and pushing it slowly inside.

Vin was beside himself with need. Each time Chris’s tongue pressed into him it went deeper, flicking his inner walls with each withdrawal only to raise him to new levels of ecstasy with every blissful stroke. His cock was uncomfortably hard beneath him and he didn’t know how much longer he could endure the sweet torture, but, as always, Chris did. He paused each time Vin got too close to the edge, soothing him with soft caresses along his hips as he waited for his lover to retreat a safe distance from the point of no return before starting all over again.

When he thought he’d sufficiently prepared the man for what was to come, he leaned back, stroking a hand gently over the smooth skin of Vin’s ass. “I want to see you when I put them in,” he whispered softly.

Vin rolled onto his back, blue eyes instantly connecting with green. 

“Ready to play?” Chris asked, dangling the new toy from one finger. Vin swallowed hard and nodded.

Taking the tube from the nightstand, Chris lubed the beads with care. They weren’t overly large, but there were a lot of them and he didn’t want the younger man experiencing any unnecessary discomfort.

“Ready?” he asked softly.

Vin nodded again and pulled his knees back, resting the soles of his feet flat on the mattress. Chris slid one slick thumb into the already wet hole, knowing that the rimming had opened Vin enough to proceed. He pushed the first bead in slowly, watching the myriad of expressions flitting through his lover’s eyes. Once it popped smoothly past the ring of muscle, he inserted the second and the third, each one as slowly as the first.

“You OK?” Chris asked softly, stroking Vin’s stomach while he waited for the man to adjust.

“Yeah,” Vin managed to breathe. “More.”

Chris complied, slowly inserting the next two before pausing again. A light sheen of sweat had broken out on Vin’s brow and he reached one hand up to lightly trace his fingers through it. “Enough?”

Vin panted a few times as his body adjusted to the unusual fullness. “More,” he whispered.

Three more of the smooth round beads disappeared into Vin’s eager hole before he’d reached his limit. He fisted the sheets tightly, his head tossing restlessly from side to side on the pillow. He knew he could come just from the feel of the beads filling him, but he wanted to wait for what he knew was still to come.

Chris stroked his lover’s lower abdomen in a soothing rhythm, knowing the other man needed time to calm down before they could continue. Once he was satisfied that Vin was ready, he leaned in to kiss him, only pulling back when the need to breathe became an issue. “OK?”

Vin met his eyes and smiled softly. “Yeah.”

Chris moved down to resume his place between his partner’s legs and blew softly on the glistening tip of his cock. When Vin moaned at the sensation, he took the head into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit while one hand reached for the small remote he’d left on the edge of the bed. He ran his thumb over the smooth red button and pressed firmly, his other hand holding Vin’s hip as the younger man arched up, thrusting his hard length deep into Chris’ waiting mouth.

“Fuck!” Vin exclaimed as the vibrations inside him combined with the feel of his lover’s mouth on his dick. Chris was sucking him voraciously now, taking him deep and swallowing around the engorged head before pulling back with long, hard suction.

“Chris!”

Chris’ eyes flicked upward, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile of satisfaction as he watched his lover flailing on the edge of losing his mind. One hand reached for the string of beads while the other pressed another button on the remote, turning the vibrations to a higher level.

Chris nearly lost it when he heard the keening wail that erupted from his lover. He could feel the vibrations radiating through Vin’s dick in his mouth and couldn’t resist a throaty groan as his own cock reacted favourably. Intensifying his efforts, he put everything he knew into the blowjob, bringing the other man to the brink of climax before deep-throating him one final time and swallowing hard.

The effect was immediate. With an inhuman cry, Vin exploded down his throat, his body convulsing on waves of pleasure as Chris pulled the pulsing beads from his body at the height of his orgasm. By the time the last bead popped free, Vin had stopped shooting but was still lost in the intense orgasmic haze that shrouded him. Lifting the trembling legs onto his shoulders, Chris quickly lubed his cock and plunged into the quivering hole without further delay.

He folded the lithe body nearly in half, crushing the trembling lips in a mind-blowing kiss as his hips snapped forward in long, hard thrusts. Vin’s hands clawed at his back, trying to bring his lover impossibly closer and Chris wrapped his arms around the body beneath him, holding it tight as it climbed back toward the heights from which it had just retreated.

Vin panted into the kiss, his mind registering nothing except the intense pleasure he was receiving as he neared yet another climax. Chris’s hard cock pounded into him relentlessly, his lover’s mouth swallowing his cries of surrender as he let himself go. 

Chris pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead to Vin’s as he continued the nearly punishing rhythm of strokes into the willing ass. “That’s it,” he panted. “Let go, Vin.”

Vin opened his eyes and marveled at the intense feelings radiating from the green ones above him. It was as though Chris’s feelings melded with his own and that was enough to push him over the edge into oblivion. “Chriiiisssss!” he practically sobbed as his orgasm was ripped from him. His mind soared over the edge and his body convulsed taking Chris along with him for the euphoric ride.

Chris collapsed on the younger man for a moment, his mind reeling from the intensity of their union. 

“Holy shit,” Vin breathed after a moment. 

Chris chuckled as he rolled to one side. “You can say that again. Jesus, Vin, I’ve never seen you come so hard.”

“And ya might never again,” Vin replied wearily. “I think ya killed me, Chris.”

Chris laughed and pulled him close, kissing the swollen lips. “You taste mighty good for a corpse.” He paused a moment. “Sure you’re OK?”

Vin chuckled and reached up to kiss him lightly. “Been wantin’ ta try them ever since we saw them in the store that day. It was even better’n I could’a imagined.”

“It was sure a helluva lot better than I’d imagined,” Chris agreed. “And believe me, I imagine pretty good. I got hard every time I looked at the damned things. Nearly lost it stuffing them into your stocking last night.”

Vin chuckled and they lay in silence for a few minutes, basking in the lassitude their lovemaking had inspired.

“Nettie’s gonna kick our asses if she gets out here and finds that bird ain’t been basted regular.”

“Yeah,” Chris replied with a sigh. “I guess we’d better jump in the shower and make ourselves presentable for our guests.”

Vin agreed and rolled out of the bed, grabbing the discarded toy as he went. “Better clean up these fellas, too,” he drawled. “Might wanna use them again after everyone’s gone.”

“You think you’ll be ready for that again so soon?” 

Vin winked mischievously. “Nope. But I reckon you will be.”

Chris’ eyes widened as he remembered just how many of the beads Vin had been able to accommodate but he couldn’t deny the shiver of pleasant anticipation that ran down his spine. “Damn,” he murmured under his breath as he followed his lover’s knowing laugh into the bathroom.

*******

Ezra was the first to arrive and Vin took the wine he’d brought to the kitchen while the Southerner placed his gifts for the others under the tree. When he returned to the den, Ezra looked at him and then at Chris with a small smile. “Do I take that lovely adornment on your front door to mean that there has been a resolution reached here?”

Vin smiled and glanced at Chris before looking back at the other man. “Yeah, Ez. I officially moved in yesterday.”

Ezra’s smile betrayed his delight. “May I be the first to offer my congratulations.”

“Thanks, Ezra,” Chris said. “We’d like to offer you something, too.” He reached behind the bar and pulled out a neatly wrapped box. “This isn’t your Christmas present, but we both wanted to say thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“It meant a lot ta both of us,” Vin agreed.

Ezra seemed uncustomarily lost for words as he took the box. “May I?” he enquired after a moment.

“Go ahead,” Chris said with a nod and a smile.

Ezra opened it to find a bottle of his favourite Cognac. “Thank you, Gentlemen,” he offered with a pleased smile. 

“Figured ya deserved somethin’ for puttin’ up with me at your place,” Vin teased.

“And for risking your life talking to me the way you did,” Chris reminded him, though his voice was soft and his smile warm.

“As pleased as I am the way things worked out,” Ezra said, rubbing his jaw for effect, “I sincerely hope I won’t have to do that again in the near future.”

Chris slipped one arm around Vin in a rare display of affection in front of others, a welcome testament to how much had changed in the past week. “You won’t,” he promised.

Ezra nodded, unable to keep the smile from his face. “I’m glad to hear it.”

The quiet moment was shattered by the arrival of the rest of their guests en masse. Once everyone had placed the food in the kitchen, Nettie shooed them out, banishing them to the den until such time as she would announce that dinner was ready.

“Whoa,” JD exclaimed as he ran a hand over the saddle Chris had received. “Is this that one you wanted from Jenkins’ store?” he asked.

“That’s the one,” Chris beamed proudly. “Turns out Vin was the one who bought it.”

JD turned to Vin. “Wow, great gift, Vin.”

“Check this out, JD,” Buck called him over. The excitable young man hurried over to where Buck was admiring something nestled safely in a velvet lined box.

“Is this authentic?” he asked, turning to Vin with wide eyes.

“One hundred percent,” Vin replied smiling. “And in perfect shape, too.”

JD was shaking his head slowly as he admired the weapon. “Great Christmas for you two, I guess.”

Two sets of eyes met across the room. “Yeah, kid,” Chris said softly, his words directed at JD though his smile was only for Vin. “I can honestly say I got everything I wanted this Christmas.”

Vin had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could reply. “Yeah,” he said, smiling. “Me, too.”

The End


End file.
